That It Has Come To This
by Kitsune Karasu
Summary: Sequel to To Thine Own Self Be True. The Underground is at the brink of war...which adds to the fire of what everyone is going through in their personal lifes. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, I only own characters not originally in the movie.

Warning: You will hate me by the end of this chapter…but please bear with me.

* * *

Andros, the Chameleon King, sat at the head of the dais. Other dark arts Kings and Queens sat on either side with their Warriors. Manticores, minotaurs, trolls, ogres, harpies and dark Fae were among the creatures sitting in the main room of his castle. His new Warrior, Xavier, stood beside his chair, gazing at the people around him. Since his son's capture and trial, Andros had to find another Warrior. Luckily, the Labyrinth's brother Panoki was able to find him one. Xavier was cool and confident, rarely showing any emotions. Much like the Labyrinth's own Warrior and oddly enough, Xavier chose a form that was very similar to her with dark hair and gold eyes. The only difference was that his skin was pale, so he looked more like a vampire than a Chameleon. Panoki assured him that Xaviar was sure to be a match if ever he were to fight Kalina.

Kalina...The very thought of that woman brought very violent images to his mind. It would bring him great pleasure to see her bow down before him.

"What is taking their messenger so long?" demanded the Manticore Warrior. He swiped his spiked scorpion tail, earning him several curses about having to watch what he was doing. The Minotaur King replied, "He or she is probably scared of coming. I am surprised they are not sending the Labyrinth's Warrior. But then again, she has been gone these past five years with rare visits."

Andros smiled at that. He wondered if certain circumstances had made it near impossible for Kalina to stay in the Labyrinth.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open. A figured hooded in black walked in, dripping wet from the rain outside. Andros was disappointed, he was sure the messenger was male. He really was hoping for Kalina to be the messenger, that way Xavier would be able to show off his skills.

The messenger strode forward, leaving a long line of wet carpeting in his wake. When he was a few feet from the first of the kings, he stopped and waited. Andros smirked as the hooded head seemed to sweep from one side to the other taking in everyone who was there.

"So messenger," he called out, "I believe you have something for us." The messenger's head turned to face him, his features shadowed by hood. Slowly, he raised his hand and a scroll floated to Andros. He took it and read it, his hands gripping the edges tightly in anger.

"Who do they think they are?!" he roared. "Friends," he said, "it seems our good hearted neighbors feel like it would be a waste of time to fight. However I am tired of never having a say of what goes on in the Underground. We have every right to express our opinions."

" Do you really?"

Andros turned angry eyes on the messenger. "From what I understand," he was saying, "You don't believe in listening to every point of view. Rather, you would declare war on anyone who disagrees with you. That is not for the best of the Underground."

Xavier stepped forward and said, "Why should we listen to someone who hides their face? Or disguises their voice when they talk?"

The messenger was silent for a moment then lifted a gloved hand to remove his hood. Andros sucked in a breath as he realized who it was. Gold eyes stared at him and he gripped the arms of his chair.

"I had hoped to meet you," Xavier said smiling viciously, "I've heard you're quite the fighter."

Kalina didn't respond to him, instead she continued to look at Andros. "Am I to believe that you still wish to go through with war against us?"

Andros was trying to keep his anger in check but was failing miserably. Instead, he took another approach. "So," he asked, "how go the wedding plans?"

With no expression on her face, she shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've been away for five years."

"So you haven't seen him then? I am surprised…I would have thought you would have at least helped him."

He was amused to see her press her lips together. "I have no time for these pleasantries. I need an answer."

The manticore warrior swung his tail forward and several spikes shot through the air. Kalina didn't move but batted all but one of the spikes away with her sword. The one she missed lodged into her shoulder. She didn't waver though. Instead, she leapt up and seemed to fly to a window. "In choosing this you have chosen death." And with that, she fell backward through the window out into the rain.

* * *

Jareth sighed inwardly. Not because of the answer about war but because of the way Kalina appeared to the several kings and himself. She stood there, proud and defiant, with a manticore spike lodged in her shoulder. It seemed like she was challenging someone to say something. The Griffin king, Farendorf, gazed at her with his great eagle head tilted to one side, studying her.

"If you'll excuse me," said Kalina, "I must-"

"Now you have done it Warrior!" cried out a voice. Zachary approached her with pursed lips. "A manticore spike?! Kalina, what am I going to do with you?" Zachary waved off her reply. "You're just as bad as your father was! It is amazing that I haven't suffered a stroke from all the stresses both of you have caused me so far!"

Kalina smiled at him and said, "Come on, fix me up. I promise I'll try to be more careful next time."

Zachary gave her a measuring look just as the doors opened and Behome, along with a petite blond, green-eyed beauty walked in. The woman pulled Behome closer as Kalina just stared at the both of them.

"I see you are back, Kalina," said Behome. Kalina bowed her head slightly and replied, "Yes. It has been such a long time. I am glad to be home."

"Will you be here for the wedding?" asked the woman. "We've finally decided on a color scheme. I'm rather fond of lavender and cream. Also, you must see the wedding dress-"

Behome looked down at her, " Natasha, lets not bother her right now. I am sure she must want medical help and rest after her time away."

Both of them left and Kalina turned back towards the Goblin King. " Jareth," she said, " we must start training the troops. I am sure Tromp and his friends will be more than willing to be the first to sign up."

Jareth nodded his assent and Kalina turned to leave, Zachary trailing behind her tsking at her wounds.

Farendorf looked at Jareth. "What an interesting young woman she is," he said. Several other Fae kings nodded in agreement. "Rather than tend to her wounds first, she comes to tell you all that has happened. Most Warriors would have gone to the infirmary first. I would very much like to speak with her when she is feeling better."

Jareth nodded. "I am sure she will want to talk to you in return. I worry about her though."

"Yes," said one of the other kings, "She seems so distant. I wonder how she will interact with other Warriors."

"She will be fine," replied Jareth, "don't let her aloofness fool you. Kalina is aware of everything around her."

After dismissing the meeting, Jareth made his way to Zachary's infirmary. When he got there he paused outside the door to collect his thoughts. Though she did visit over the five years she was gone, Kalina didn't stay for more than a few hours. She had been on Earth as well as traveling the Underground. To his understanding, she had been training though he didn't know what else she needed to train for. Sarah would be happy that she was back to stay though. He knew that Sarah had missed Kalina so much these years she was gone. Opening the door, he walked in to Zachary removing the spike. Kalina winced and asked how bad it was. "Just a flesh wound," Zachary replied and Kalina smiled at that.

"Welcome back," Jareth said, "I assume that you will live?"

"You know as well as I do that since I have been here for so long, my body has changed. I'm more Fae than human now. Wounds like this won't affect me…it's not like when I first arrived."

The silence that hung in the air was intense, everyone in the room remembering the battle that had taken place. In fact, Kalina still bore slight scars on her face, too faint to see if someone wasn't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kalina winced slightly as Zachary pulled out the spike from her shoulder. "How bad is it?" she asked. Zachary assured her that it wasn't all that bad. "Just a flesh wound," he said, causing Kalina to smile. Inside it felt like her heart was breaking in two. She loved Behome so much, but she couldn't be with him. His father had come on their wedding day, dragging a woman he said that Behome had been promised to. The wedding had been called off and plans were put in motion for the wedding between Behome and Natasha. Kalina pinched the bridge of her nose. She had learned to live with the fact that she could never be with Behome and that she would forever see another woman in his arms. She acted cool towards them when they were in the same room, giving the impression to others that she was over it. But she knew that she would always die a little more inside when she saw him knowing that she could never be with him.

Jareth walked in and stood at the doorway, slightly leaning on the wall. "Welcome back," he said, " I assume you will live?"

"You know as well as I do that since I have been here for so long, my body has changed. I'm more Fae than human now. Wounds like this won't affect me…it's not like when I first arrived."

She immediately wished she hadn't said anything. The intense silence that followed her comment wasn't what she intended to happen. "I'll be fine. Where is Sarah? I would like to see her and the kids. It's been too long."

Before Jareth could answer, the door opened and Sarah ran in. "Kalina! Oh, it is so good to see you again!" The two women hugged and Kalina couldn't help but grin.

"How have you been? And the kids?"

" The twins, Tobias and Ari are doing well. Everyone still thinks it is strange that there is a boy and a girl in a set of twins. Apparently it is very rare in the Underground. Kaleb is the typical ten year old, always getting into mischief. He'll be glad you are back."

Kalina smiled and Sarah couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't reach her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did something happen?"

Shaking her head Kalina looked at Zachary. "Am I all set to go?"

"Not yet. I need to get you a sling."

"A what?!" exclaimed Kalina, "You said it was a flesh wound! I can't wear a sling!"

Zachary threw up his hands, "I don't want you to use your arm for a few days. It will speed up the healing process."

"I won't wear a sling. I won't appear to be weak."

"People wear slings all the time Kalina," replied Zachary, "it does not mean that they are weak."

Gold eyes glared at him but he would not budge. He handed her a triangular piece of cloth which she stared at as if it was alive. Finally she snatched it from his hand, put it on and stalked out of the room.

"At least she hasn't changed," said Sarah grinning, "she still thinks she's Superwoman."

"Yes," answered Zachary, "it's rather annoying sometimes. She doesn't have to prove herself over and over again."

Jareth didn't say anything. He knew that Kalina was hiding a lot of pain and that all the theatrics was to throw people off.

As soon as Kalina walked out of the infirmary, she found a large vase and threw the sling in. She had a lot on her mind and she wandered the halls thinking. Natasha had said that the wedding colors were lavender and cream…the same as hers. She wondered if Natasha was doing it on purpose or if she was just lazy. It wouldn't surprise her if it was the former. A lot had happened in the past ten years. The High King had accepted her finally and though they held each other at arms length they held many debates over what was right for the Underground. Evan and Venith had helped her whip the goblin soldiers into shape while keeping each other on their toes when they sparred. Though that had kept her busy, five years ago, three days after what was supposed to be her wedding day, the Underground had approached her with a few tasks that he wanted done. She was also to train so that her emotions for Behome would never show on her face. Control was what she had now, not one flicker of the eye or set of her shoulder would ever indicate that she still loved Behome. Her thoughts strayed to another, darker, memory. Eyes narrowed she turned on her heel and headed in a new direction with determination. There was something that she had been neglecting for the past five years. Walking out of the castle, she headed towards a building that stood on a nearby hill. The guard didn't stop her as she walked in and made her way down a flight of stairs. She got to the cell block and sat in a chair in front one of the cells. Before she looked up, she adjusted her pant legs, slapping off imaginary dust then straightened her back and looked at the prisoner.

"Well," said Cavan, looking up from a book he was reading, "it has been quite a while since I've been blessed with one of your visits."


	3. Chapter 3

Cavan set down his book and looked at the woman before him. She had grown more beautiful since he last saw her. "Five years you've been gone," he said, "whatever for? Rumor has it that you were training again…"

No answer. Her visits were always like this. He would have one sided conversations as she inspected his cell. There was nothing to worry about since the window was too high for him to reach and, for added insurance; the bars were charged so that if he touched them, he got an extremely nasty shock. The fact that his powers had been stripped from him also helped. All he had was his strength and skill as a swordfighter which, she was smart to notice, was enough to make him almost a threat if she were not around to protect the citizens of the Labyrinth. When he had first been thrown in the cell he had cursed her every time she had seen him. He would tell her in explicit detail what he would do to her and her friends if he ever escaped. Kalina always remained silent showing no emotion which had infuriated him even more. Her visits were never very long, ten minutes at the most. In fact, he hadn't heard her voice since his trial. Two years after his imprisonment, he had realized that he was changing. The time away from his father and his kingdom made him see just how much pain he had caused others. At first he tried to fight these feelings then he made a startling discovery. He, Cavan, had truly fallen in love with Kalina. She after all, did provide him with a cell that was more like a guest room in the castle, even if it only had a single window. However that window did let in a lot of light and was rigged so that when it rained, no water spilled into his space. After realizing that, he had immediately sobered. Kalina loved Behome. How he longed right now to touch her face, to hear her voice.

"Were you able to visit Earth?" He stood and approached the bars. "There are many things I would like to tell you…if you would be willing to have an actual conversation."

Her eyes seem to stare right through him then they shifted slightly to his right and she stood up suddenly. Turning, she walked away, her cape flowing behind her. He looked to see what she had seen then cursed at himself. He had forgotten to hide the tray with the crusts of bread and single glass of water. There would be no mercy from the guards this time.

* * *

Kalina walked into the guards' lounge/kitchen and paused by the door. The two guards were having a most interesting discussion. Both had their backs to her, one sitting and one working at the counter.

"I sure hope he remembers to hide the tray. No need letting Kalina know that we haven't been following her orders as strictly as she wanted us to."

The other guard laughed. "Yeah, last time I checked, prisoners weren't supposed to be treated like guests."

"That is because he happens to be the brother of a friend of mine," said Kalina, softly, "and even then, we do not want to seem like barbarians, do we?"

Both guards jumped up and stood at attention. "Kalina! We didn't think you would visit so soon after coming home."

Kalina walked in and regarded them coolly. "I am sure that I told you that he was to be well fed. I will not be known as a being inhumane. Please be sure to make sure that he has enough food from now on…and also be sure that he is well bathed."

One of guards seemed surprised. "You're not going to punish us?" The other guard elbowed him in the side and gave him a dirty look.

"You will have to do me a favor when the time comes. It could be tomorrow or five years from now. When I need you however, I do not want to hear any complaints." As she turned, she could see a brief look of fear pass over their faces. They would have time to think about what she could possibly ask of them.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth watched everything from a crystal. As Kalina left the building, they breathed a sigh of relief. They always worried when Kalina would go see Cavan.

"I am glad he didn't try to make her think he has changed," Sarah murmured though she knew that he had, Kalina would never believe it.

Jareth embraced her and whispered in her hair, "I think she knows but she's suspicious. She'd probably say that it's not possible for someone to change." He knew that eventually he would have to let Cavan go since he no longer posed a serious threat to his kingdom. The man would be confined to the Labyrinth and its grounds but he would be free none the less.

"We should get the children to go meet her. I know that Kaleb has missed her so much," suggested Sarah looking up into his eyes. Jareth smiled. His children were his joy. Kaleb looked exactly like him while the twins were mirror images of their mother. How he loved his family and he knew that Kalina would give her life for them. She had been named their godmother and she had been the one to teach Kaleb how to ride a horse and to shoot a bow and arrow. Sadly, the twins were about a year old when she left so he feared that they wouldn't remember her.

"Kaleb, Ari, Tobias!" Sarah called. When they appeared in front of them she asked, "How about we go see the Warrior of the Labyrinth?"

Kaleb's eyes immediately brightened, "She's back to stay? Let's go!" With that, he ran out the door. Tobias and Ari gave each other confused looks then followed their older brother out the door. As the family walked through the grounds, they found Kalina under a familiar tree on a hill, meditating. Kaleb held back because he knew that one needed to meditate in silence without any distractions. The twins however, took off running toward the dark figure sitting cross-legged under the tree. When they arrived they stopped and stared as they caught their breath. The woman in front of them was strange indeed. She was sitting completely still while taking careful breaths. Curious about what she found to be so fun about sitting still, they sat on either side of her and closed their eyes. In time they were able to match their breathing with hers.

"This is the quietest that I've ever seen them," whispered Sarah to Jareth who chuckled. The twins seemed the very image of calm while Kaleb approached the trio and took a seat directly in front of Kalina facing her. He too closed his eyes and matched his breathing with hers.

Jareth and Sarah watched as Kalina opened her eyes and smiled at the three children. Suddenly, she scooped them all together in her arms. Tobias and Ari shrieked while Kaleb hugged her back. Kalina started laughing which almost brought tears to Sarah's eyes. It had been so long since she heard that sound. Jareth held her close as Kalina released the children.

"You're supposed to be serious when meditating," Kaleb said. Kalina ruffled his hair then looked at the twins.

"Hello," she said smiling, "my name is Kalina."

"It's the gold eyes we see in our dreams," said Tobias while Ari added, "and the laugh from long ago."

_So they do remember her _Jareth thought. He suppressed a sigh of relief. Sarah sat down next to Kaleb. "Tell us about your visits to Earth. How much has it changed?"

"Not too much," Kalina said, " I was able to see Kevin who was surprised to see me. He told me that he and his sister are successful lawyers that make sure the proper parent gets custody of the child or children. It was nice to see him."

Jareth and Sarah both wanted to know if she had ran into Jake or Stephanie but didn't ask. Some things were not meant to be discussed in front of the children. Sarah couldn't help but notice that Kalina kept studying her and she had to keep herself from blushing.

_Does he know?_ Kalina asked telepathically as she talked of other random things with Jareth and the kids.

Sarah slightly shook her head then gestured to Kalina's arm, indicating the missing sling. A slight shrug was the only response.

"Well I must go to another meeting," Jareth said, "Sarah, the children need to go to their second set of studies."

Sarah nodded and stood, the children following her example and they left for the castle.

Kalina walked with Jareth, back straight and head held high. She kept a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"You took off the sling," Jareth commented, "Zachary isn't going to be too pleased."

"I can manage, you know that," said Kalina, "I couldn't face him with a sling. He already asks too many questions."

Both looked up as Behome made his way to them. "I would like to speak to Kalina alone," Behome said, "if that is okay." Jareth nodded and made a hasty retreat. Fireworks were certainly going to fly and he was glad he had an excuse to miss it all for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Behome stared at Kalina for a moment before speaking. He wished so much that he could just say out loud what he felt, however Natasha was constantly watching him so he quickly put on a mask of indifference.

"I just visited my brother," he said, his eyes narrowing, "he tells me that you still refuse to talk to him, even after five years. Honestly Kalina the least you can do is make your visits somewhat pleasant. All he wants is a little conversation."

Kalina replied, "He speaks enough for both of us. I have no desire to talk to him or have you forgotten what had happened all those years ago."

"Kalina please," whispered Behome, "don't make this harder than it already is." _I will figure out a way to be together, I promise you._

_There is no need, you and I both know that it will never happen_ Kalina responded while saying out loud, "IF I ever have anything to say to him you can rest assured that I will say it. You know that better than anyone else." She hated how they had to hide their feelings and she hated how she had to dash Behome's hopes by saying what she did. The Underground had taught her well she thought bitterly.

"Natasha says that she has picked out a wedding dress…and that she wished you to be her maid of honor." He could sense the anger rather than see it. She tossed her head and looked up and too the side, most likely staring back at Natasha.

"I will have to think about it," Kalina said, "there are many things that I must take care of. Training that needs to be done."

Behome nodded and watched as Kalina walked away. Natasha appeared beside him. "What did she say dearest?"

Tearing his gaze from the retreating back he looked down at Natasha, "She says that she would have to think about it. There's a lot going on right now."

"What's more important than the wedding?! The nerve of that girl!" Behome couldn't defend Kalina for fear of showing that his feelings towards her still remained strong and unbroken. "Well," Natasha continued, "you must come with me to see the flower arrangements I picked out."

Behome followed quietly, his heart breaking with each step. Natasha wasn't a Chameleon, so she didn't know that his heart belonged to Kalina. It killed him inside to have to embrace her, to kiss her and even to tell her that he loved her. Natasha took every chance she could to remind Kalina that he was betrothed to her and that Kalina would never be able to be with him. Silently, he cursed his father for bringing this upon him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Looking down he nodded slightly at Natasha who continued to talk about this and that…and how she was determined to make Kalina her maid of honor.

* * *

Kalina stormed into her living quarters and was surprised to see Venith, Evan and Entalon waiting in the sitting room. All of them had jumped when she entered except for Evan who continued to calmly inspect a sculpture of two birds in flight that she had done several years ago.

"Oh," she said, "hello everyone."

"Kalina," Entalon stood and embraced his niece, "how lovely to see you again."

Venith gave a slight wave as he stood. "Geeze," Kalina said, "why do you guys stand whenever I enter the room?"

"If you notice," Evan said smiling slightly, "all men in the Underground stand when a lady enters the room."

"Pft," scoffed Kalina, "I'm no lady. I can understand if it were Sarah or some other noble lady but please, don't do it with me."

Evan gave her a strange look and Venith gestured toward her rooms. "Everything was left just as it was when you went away. No one entered the locked room but we made sure that at least your study, bedroom and this sitting room were kept clean."

Kalina smiled and thanked them. "We must spar soon, I need to make sure I haven't gotten rusty," she said to Venith and Evan. They nodded in agreement and told her how they had kept the troops in shape. "I must say," said Venith, "the thing they feared the most was that you would come back and find them slacking off. They've worked extremely hard in your absence."

Entalon placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be sure to praise them when you inspect the troops."

"Of course," said Kalina, "I wouldn't dream of ignoring their hard work." Going to her kitchenette, she brewed some tea and served the three men and herself before they all sat down. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Kalina cherishing the fact that she was in her own space with friends and family.

"So," she said, "any love interests?"

Both Evan and Venith blushed a deep red and muttered something under their breaths.

Entalon winked at her. "Both Evan and Entalon are in love with two beautiful women. I think that you would get along with them since they have the same fire as you do."

Kalina grinned, "I can't wait to meet them. When are the weddings?"

Venith started choking on his tea and Evan stared at her as if she had gone mad. "Weddings?! We have only known them for a year…that is too soon for marriage…at least by my standards," said Evan. Kalina giggled.

"I've known people to be married after a month of knowing each other," she replied, "it really is no big deal."

"No big deal?" asked Venith. "We're talking about the rest of our lives!"

Rolling her eyes, Kalina gathered the empty cups. "When will they be here? I would very much like to speak with them."

Evan eyed her suspiciously, "If you're going to talk to either Rozalinde or Amelia, we will be sure to be there with them. You're like the kid sister we never had, you'll probably start telling them about when we camped in the woods or some other embarrassing story."

Smiling sweetly with an innocent look on her face, Kalina said, "How insulting…I would never dream of telling them anything that would make them lose their hero images of you guys."

Venith pinched the bridge of his nose while Entalon remained silent. He knew she was hiding behind the lightheartedness. Everyone had heard that Natasha was basically copying everything from the wedding that Kalina should have had for her own. He wouldn't be surprised if she ordered the same dress. After scheduling sparring lessons, Venith and Evan left.

Kalina's eyes turned sad and she sat on a chair opposite Entalon. There was a lot on her mind but she didn't know where to start first. "Why must I hide everything?" she asked. "I have been to Hell and back, but the Underground won't budge. He thinks that it is best if I do not marry."

Entalon didn't know what to say. Kalina was extremely good at hiding her emotions and people knew better than to ask. She immersed herself in her both her fighting skills and art. Her paintings and sculptures were highly sought after. Even the most prestigious artisans in the Underground came to her when they wanted something special done.

"The Underground has his reasons," was all he could reply and his heart broke at the hurt in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Farendorf could tell that Kalina was easily losing patience with everyone. This was the tenth meeting in a week to discuss what would be the best approach to war. All the Warriors were invited to this one though Kalina had been to most of the others. Jareth had told him that she was not one to stand idly by while others discuss something this important. His Warrior, Memanti sat behind him, calmly watching all that was going on. She was the only other female Warrior in the Underground. But she, like Kalina, could hold her own against all the men.

"We should wait until they attack first. How do we know that they are serious about war? They've been saying that for centuries." Breilan, the King of the Dragonfly Fae, said.

Kalina's eye twitched and she slammed her fist on the table making everyone jump. "Don't be such fools. I've read the history of the Underground. When they weren't serious about war, they never gathered council."

"Are you sure that you aren't trying to have an excuse to fight?" asked one of the older Fae kings, Cairbre. He had seen many wars and had dealt with Warriors who seemed overzealous for combat. When Kalina turned her golden stare on him though, he saw that many things warred within her.

"I believe we should adjourn for an hour. Give us some time to think and move around," suggested Jareth quietly. Everyone except for Farendorf, Memanti, Jareth and Kalina left the room.

"Jareth, this is ridiculous-," started Kalina but Jareth held up his hand. She crossed her arms and waited for him to say something.

"This is what politics in the Underground is about. A lot of talking but when it comes down to it, there is not one amongst us who will not fight. You must have patience. I know that you are worried for those who live in the Labyrinth…but you can't have outbursts like that. I need you to be the calm, cool and collected person I know you can be."

Kalina scowled then nodded an assent. Suddenly, she ducked under the table and hid as the door opened and Zachary entered the room. "Where is she? That girl is in need of a good lecture," he said as he dumped about twenty slings on the table. "Do you know where I found these?" he asked, when Jareth raised a questioning eyebrow, Zachary continued, "In the large vases that sit in the hallways. All those times she walked out of the infirmary and just dumped them!"

"Why would she need a sling?" asked Memanti quietly. "She seems perfectly healthy."

Someone rose behind Zachary and before anyone could say anything, Kalina had touched the back of his head and he had collapsed on the floor, asleep.

"That man worries too much about me," she said as she slung his arm over her shoulder to carry him to his room. "I'll be back before the meeting restarts Jareth."

When she had exited the room, Jareth let out a sigh of relief. "She doesn't mean to, but she does cause a lot of us to worry."

"She was trained by the Underground himself rather than the entity of her region," pointed Memanti, "I believe that it is because of that training, she gives herself extremely high expectations and wants to make sure that we know that she is equal to the rest of us."

Farendorf nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kalina walked back from the infirmary deep in thought. She shouldn't have acted so but there was so much at stake that it seemed others were taking for granted. Passing a room with the door slightly ajar, she could here women giggling and Natasha talking.

"Kalina! Do come in and see my dress, I want to know what you think about it."

"I can't stay too long," Kalina replied, "there is a meeting that I must attend to."

One of Natasha's friends opened the door wider and Kalina stepped up to the doorway to see Natasha standing on a small pedestal while a seamstress made some finishing touches.

"The dress is very pretty, it looks really good on you," Kalina said. In reality, she wanted to die. The dress was an exact replica of the one she had. The deep empire waist, the wide skirts, and the flowing sleeves, it was all the same.

"You think so? I really think it suits me better," said Natasha nonchalantly as she experimented with her hair in the full length mirror. Kalina gave a slight nod and turned to leave.

"Behome is so loving," Natasha said softly, "he gives such soft touches you hardly know he does it. The only way you can tell is the little burst of energy where he touches you."

"I am happy for you both," Kalina said, stopping briefly to say so before leaving the room. She was almost back to the meeting room when she saw Behome heading her way.

She bowed her head casually towards him. As she walked past, he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kalina looked at him coolly. "Nothing," she replied.

He looked intently into her eyes searching for something. "I have to go into the meeting now," she said. Letting her go, he seemed to sigh. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Sarah had watched the entire exchange from around the corner. It was she who saw the heartbroken look on Behome's face as he turned to walk away.

"Behome wait!"

Behome stopped and looked back at her. "Sarah, how is your day so far?"

Sarah laid a hand on his arm. "Please, don't believe that she doesn't love you. I know she does. She's just…being cruel to be kind." Sarah sighed as Behome gave her a guarded look.

"Being cruel to be kind? She is breaking my heart!"

Sarah got a glint of anger in her eye and immediately came to her friend's defense. "If it breaks your heart so much, consider how much it breaks her heart to act so coldly towards you all the while watching another woman plan a wedding to marry you."

Behome grew silent but he looked away ashamed. "How is this going to work? Why doesn't the Underground do something about it?" Behome asked.

"The Underground has his own plans. Warriors aren't usually supposed to fall in love in the first place. Kalina is her father's daughter."

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't," muttered Behome as he walked away. Sarah watched him go then waited outside the room until the meeting was over. She went to greet Jareth who held her close.

"That bad?"

Jareth shook his head and his eyes cut to Kalina who was down the hall talking to the other Warriors. One of them said something and made a cutting motion toward her. She stiffened and her eyes narrowed slightly. The others left and Kalina turned on her heel and headed towards Jareth and Sarah.

"The nerve of those insolent…slothful… recreant bastards!" she sputtered angrily, "It is important that everyone train together so that we know how to fight as a whole!"

Sarah laid a hand on Kalina's arm and said, "Kalina, may I speak with you in private?"

She knew she caught Kalina off guard because she blinked. Kalina rarely blinked. She always said it was because she had to keep her eyes open in case she missed something small.

"Sure." Sarah led her away as Jareth breathed out a sigh of relief at the thought of yet another one of Kalina's lectures avoided.


	6. Chapter 6

Kalina knew instantly what Sarah wanted to discuss so she changed the subject before it even began. "When are you going to tell Jareth?"

Sarah looked at her in surprise. "Kalina…I just don't know how he will react…"

"How he will react?" Kalina repeated. "He will be most proud! Another child is indeed something to celebrate and I am sure he would appreciate some good news amongst all this talk of war."

"I just wish that you could at least be more…cordial with Behome…you are the children's godparents yet you can't even stay in the same room together."

Kalina sighed. She had not been able to avoid the topic for long. "It would be a lie to say that I do not care for him however…circumstances have made it possible to move on with my life. I can't live my life longing for someone I can't have."

"Oh Kalina you don't mean that," was the reply. Sarah looked at her sadly. "Besides, you have to notice how hard it is for Behome to go through with all this. I just wish that I could do something to get you back together."

"Now now," Kalina waved her off, "I will not have you under stress in your delicate position. I suggest you tell Jareth as soon as possible. I'll leave you to that while I take care of some business."

Sarah nodded and asked, "Are you going to talk to him today? I know that is what Behome asked of you. You should also try to talk to Behome…I know it would mean a lot to him."

Kalina lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. She didn't want to talk to Cavan but she had to face the facts that it wouldn't necessarily hurt her to say something. How annoying all this was. "I'll have to think about it on my walk there," she replied. Giving Sarah a light hug she turned and walked to the building which housed Cavan.

When she entered, she took her usual seat and sat staring at him for a few moments. She was pleased to see that the guards were feeding him well and that he looked well groomed. He set down the book he was reading and stared back at her.

"Your brother informs me that you would like conversation when I visit you."

Cavan raised an eyebrow. "Which brother do you mean? I have several."

"The only one I know," Kalina replied through gritted teeth. What was he playing at? She should have never opened her mouth.

Cavan brought his chair closer to the bars. "After all these years, why start talking now?"

"If you do not want conversation, then I will not talk. He asked me to say something and so I did."

"Say his name."

"Say whose name?"

"My brother's."

"Which one? You have several."

Cavan scowled and Kalina continued to stare at him steadily and asked, "You have been fed well?"

He looked back to the tray that had leftover food on it. "Yes. Why do you have them take such good care of me?"

"I do not want to be known as someone who is inhumane…and…because you are his brother."

"How are you faring? I hear the Underground is on the brink of war."

"War…I am getting annoyed with all the talk and no action. I realize that there are steps, rules if you will, however the longer we wait," Kalina eyes clouded with worry. "The longer we wait the more chance we have of losing loved ones."

"Is Behome fighting? I assumed he would be too busy planning the wedding." Kalina noticed Cavan wince slightly as he said it. He hadn't meant to say it she could tell. Why was she being so forgiving? This was the perfect opportunity to tear him apart but she held back.

"My friends, Tromp and the others, have picked up their arms. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them…or anyone else that I know who is fighting alongside us."

"What about Behome? I am sure he feels the same way about you."

Kalina's eyes glittered with annoyance. "Why do you keep talking about him?"

He lifted a hand and made a motion with it, almost like he was stoking her face. Kalina narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You love him still don't you?" Cavan asked.

"Love," replied Kalina, tossing her head, "what is love but a four letter word? Chemicals in the brain react to make you feel euphoric when you see someone. That is all love is."

Cavan chuckled and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Do you honestly think you can fool me? All the time I've been here I've been able to observe everyone who has made their way here to visit. I saw the change in your eyes the day after my father came here with Natasha. That was when I realized how much I have changed. You left soon after that."

Kalina did not like where this was going. It was time to go. Standing, she said, "I must take my leave. Good day."

* * *

Cavan's heart had soared when she had spoken to him. He wished that he could have been able to touch her. She had not said Behome's name but he knew that her heart still belonged to him. Looking up, he watched as Behome walked in and took a seat.

"She spoke today," he said, "told me that you informed her of my need for conversation."

Behome looked at him strangely, "I didn't expect her to say anything."

Cavan smirked, "It's because of you that she is doing anything to ensure my comfort here. A pretty cage but a cage none the less. Jareth will have to inform her that soon, he'll have to let me out."

"I fear for that day," replied Behome, "it seems that she is the only one who has not seen the change in you. The time away from father's kingdom has done you well."

"I thought you a coward when you left. But now…I would never want to go back," said Cavan as he ran a hand through his hair. He would never tell Behome about his feelings for Kalina. "She still loves you; don't have any doubts about that. The fact that she refuses to say your name proves it."

"She won't say my name?" Behome asked surprised. Cavan made a motion with his hand.

"I tried to get her to say your name today…she always found a way to evade it. I'm hoping that I haven't screwed up any chances of her speaking again."

Behome replied, "I'll talk to her again."

Don't," said Cavan, "I think you telling her once was enough. Like I said before, she'll do things for you she wouldn't normally do for others. I'm sure that if Jareth told her to talk to me she wouldn't have done so."

Behome's expression turn thoughtful then turned sad. "I should go. Natasha wants me to look at the menu for the wedding banquet. She's not happy that its taking so long to happen but I have to buy myself time."

"You could always call it off…but not without consequences."

"I have to do what has been commanded of me."

After his brother left, Cavan looked at the stack of books that had been sent to him, hand picked by Kalina herself. The one he was reading, The DaVinci Code, was truly fascinating. To think that people on Earth could write such amazing stories. She also provided music on shiny thin disks which he played on something called a CD player. His gaze shifted to examine his cell from ceiling to floor. "A pretty cage…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Lookie everyone! 6 chapters! Woot for me! I hope you enjoyed and I'll be working on the next few and will hopefully upload them by the end of next week.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah paced while she waited for Jareth. She was extremely nervous and was preparing herself for the different possible reactions Jareth could have. Jareth finally walked into their quarters looking worn.

"Sarah, you're still awake? You shouldn't have waited for me."

In response Sarah took his hand and gently led him to sit on the bed. "I have something I need to tell you…"

Jareth immediately got a concerned look in his eyes, "What's wrong? Are the children alright? Did someone threaten you?"

"Nothing, no and no," replied Sarah smiling nervously, "I'll get it out in the open already…Jareth, I'm pregnant."

There was no response at first and Sarah's heart sank. Then Jareth let out a whoop of joy startling her and gathered her in his arms spinning her around. "Another child? Sarah, are you certain?"

"Very certain," Sarah said, "Zachary confirmed it."

"Kalina!" Jareth called. A couple seconds later, Kalina appeared trying to hide a smile. "I need you to take extra care of my wife."

"Like I don't do that in the first place," muttered Kalina under her breath but Sarah could tell that she was happy that the news was out in the open. "I suggest," added Kalina, "that we not make this news public. Someone might try something and as much fun it would be for me to kick someone's ass, I would much rather Sarah be safe from experiencing any stressful situations."

Jareth couldn't agree more and suggested that if the conflict was not resolved by the time Sarah started to show, she would be hid away with the High Queen and her maids.

* * *

The Draconia, the head of the dragon clans, came the next day. Kalina walked behind Jareth, head held high. Her arm pained her a little but she shook it off and acted as if everything was fine. As the dragons landed, they took on a humanoid form, delicate scales spreading from beneath their eyes to their temples. She was surprised to realize that there were two dragon Warriors…twins. As they approached each other, Jareth and the Draconia, who name was Emberfire, greeted each other as the three Warriors measured each other.

"Emberfire, it has been quite some time," Jareth welcomed and Emberfire bowed his head slightly.

"You know that we dragons are extremely private, however when we heard the rumors we allowed your Warrior here entrance to speak with us." Looking at Kalina he smiled slightly, showed slightly pointed teeth. She could vividly remember what she had to do to gain access. The battle wasn't easy but she had earned respect among the dragon clans. Not everyone can hold their own against a dragon in his true form. "My Warriors, Truthseeker and Starfinder." Jareth greeted them with a low bow and Kalina bowed her head stiffly. The group turned and Kalina, Truthseeker and Starfinder switched places so that she was behind Emberfire and they were behind Jareth. This was tradition and done to prove that they trusted each other behind their respective leaders.

Truthseeker and Starfinder were both tall, redheaded and green eyed. Their scales were a mixture of amethyst, light blue and emerald. They were rather pretty actually and Kalina had to keep herself from staring. As they entered the castle, Emberfire and Jareth went to a meeting, leaving Kalina with the twin dragons. "Hmm," she said, not liking the fact that they had been left behind.

"We heard you have quite a skill with swords," said Truthseeker. Starfinder added, "Show us."

There was nothing else to do and Kalina welcomed sparring with someone different. "I will," she replied, "but I have to warn you, I won't go easy on you."

Starfinder smiled, "That is what we were hoping for."

* * *

Behome was trying not to fall asleep as Natasha and her friends gossiped about random things. Something about one of the ladies in court wearing green when her husband wore purple or some drabble along those lines, he couldn't follow the boring prattle. There was a knock on the door and he got to answer, thankful to step away from the women. "Tromp? What is it? Is everything okay?"

Tromp, who had lost a lot of weight and gained a lot of muscle, quickly bowed and replied, "Its Kalina sir…I am surprised you have not heard yet."

"What about her?"

Behome tried not to tense as Natasha came up behind him. Tromp scowled and continued to look and talk to Behome. "The dragons have arrived. It just so happens that the two dragon Warriors and Kalina are sparring right now."

Before Tromp could continue, Behome was rushing to the sparring room. When he got there, the crowd was huge and he could hear the clanging of swords. Pushing his way into the room, he was surprised at how well Kalina was holding up. Dragons were known for their speed and agility. Every now and then, one would get a hit in, smacking her arm with the flat side of their sword. Only he saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter against the pain. It was like a complicated dance and was quite beautiful the way they moved together, the glints of steel and occasional sparks making a light show. He wondered how long they had been sparring.

"It's been five hours, she's got to be tiring out," one of the onlookers said to another. Behome knew the she could go longer if need be but the smacks on the arm on the side which the spike had injured her was taking its toll. The two dragons performed a complicated move and Kalina was unarmed with their swords crossed like scissors at her neck.

"Well," she said, smiling slightly, "that was definitely a workout."

"You fight well," said one while the other finished, "we would be honored to fight alongside you."

Kalina smiled fully, "And I would be honored to fight alongside you. If I may ask, would you be willing to teach me some of the moves that you used?"

Both dragons nodded and they shook hands, continuing to have a quiet conversation. Kalina's eyes cut towards him briefly but Behome didn't know whether to smile or wave so he just stood there. As the crowd started to disperse, Zachary marched into the room. "Kalina! Are you mad?!" With a snap of his fingers, both he and Kalina vanished, leaving the dragons a bit curious as to why the Warrior of the Labyrinth was whisked away so quickly.

* * *

"You are going to be the death of me child," said Zachary as he went about the infirmary gathering supplies, "you shouldn't have sparred, especially since you haven't been wearing the slings. If you had, their smacks wouldn't have bothered you so."

Kalina sighed, "I couldn't refuse their challenge. To do so would merit me a coward and not worthy of their time."

Zachary tsked and came forward with another sling. Kalina scowled at him. "Don't make that face Kalina, this sling is to remain on until you have completely healed."

"It's not like-"

"Be that as it may," interrupted Zachary, "the reason behind the sling is that I infused it with properties to make you heal even faster than if you were to leave it the magic of the Underground. It may not be like it was when you first arrived but Kalina please, for my sanity, put on the sling."

Kalina crossed her arms only to find the sling on her already. She tried to take it off but it seemed stuck to her and wouldn't budge. Angrily she looked at Zachary and stood to approach him.

"Now before you do anything drastic," Zachary said calmly, not at all intimidated by the angry woman before him, "you have to ask yourself if I am doing this for your own good or just to annoy you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. I hate showing weakness."

Zachary shook his head as Entalon entered the room. "So you finally got her to wear it?"

"Forced by magic but yes, she is wearing it," replied Zachary. Kalina stalked out of the room without a backwards glance, back straight and head high.

"She'll come around and eventually forgive you," said Entalon, "my concern is that-"

Zachary interrupted, "She won't find out…at least not from me. Your secret is safe with me."

Entalon nodded, "I need to talk with Jareth and the High King. She can't find out the truth about her father."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Simon" by Lifehouse.

* * *

Cavan pretended to be asleep when Kalina came down and sat in her chair. She had a angry look in her eye and had a sling on which probably accounted for her foul mood. Then, her face changed from hard as nails to vulnerable as she sighed and placed her face in her hand, elbow on her knee. Opening his eyes, he carefully made no sound as he sat up and stared at her. She remained still for several minutes before he realized that she had fallen asleep, her head balancing precariously on her hand. He cleared his throat and in one swift movement she was on her feet, weapon in hand, ready for a fight.

"If it was a child just passing by, you would have frightened them," he said casually, trying to hide a smile.

"One can't be too careful nowadays," she replied.

He couldn't resist asking, "Is that why you fell asleep?"

"I did no such thing!" she said hotly, slightly flushing, then, "What's that?" There was a guitar leaning against the wall. "That wasn't here before."

The Labyrinth appeared and Kalina scowled. "Greetings Warrior…Cavan." Kalina didn't reply, instead she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as best as she could with a sling on one arm. "I see that they are treating you well Cavan," continued the Labyrinth after giving Kalina a strange look, "You are comfortable?" Cavan nodded and the Labyrinth turned her attention to Kalina. "Why don't you sing for us, it always does my heart good to hear your voice."

"These are not times to be idly singing," replied Kalina, "training has taken top priority."

"Kalina, I would highly suggest you sing a song for us." The Labyrinth held out the guitar to her, "Sing us a sad song."

Kalina snatched the guitar and started to strum, tuning the guitar to perfection before she started to play.

"Catch your breath, hit the wall.  
Scream out loud as you start to crawl  
Back in your cage, the only place  
Where they will leave you alone.  
Cause the weak will seek the weaker till they've broken them  
Could you get it back again? Would it be the same?  
Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense  
Left you with no defense, they tore it down.  
And I have felt the same as you, I've felt the same as you, I've felt the same."

As Kalina sang, Cavan could feel his heart breaking. He didn't know if she knew that she had that effect on people and immediately wished that the Labyrinth had asked for a happier song.

"Kalina…you're singing."

Everyone looked up to see Behome and Natasha standing there. Kalina stood and leaned the guitar against the wall. "That is enough for today," she said before she left.

The Labyrinth had disappeared, and Cavan tried not to scowl at Natasha as she took the seat and another appeared for Behome.

"Was she really singing?" Behome asked, "She hasn't sung for so long."

"It was alright," Natasha said before Cavan could reply, "it wasn't the best I've heard though, humans have such bland voices."

Cavan could tell that Natasha was lying because Kalina had one of the best voices in the Underground. Natasha on the other hand…

"I came to let you know that Jareth will see you in a week to properly announce that you will be released from your cell."

Natasha started to giggle, "I want to be there to see the look on Kalina's face. To think that the one she worked so hard to keep behind bars will be released on good behavior!"

"Natasha, not now," whispered Behome sternly.

"Actually, I would like to be alone, if you don't mind," said Cavan. As they left, Cavan turned and pretended to gather writing supplies. When he was alone, the Labyrinth reappeared. "I wish Natasha would leave," he said, "she is nothing but a poison."

The Labyrinth raised an elegant hand and made a sweeping motion. "Natasha was promised to your brother, so she is here. My question is whether you can repress your feelings for Kalina…it will only cause trouble if you made it obvious how you feel."

"Repress my feelings? Are you seriously asking me to do so?"

"Do you honestly think that Kalina would accept your feelings? Did you think about how Behome would react to his brother loving the same woman he does?"

Cavan scowled. Kalina would be his not to torture but to love and cherish. He was sure that she could learn to love him. "Things will turn out the way they are meant to," he said only to realize that the Labyrinth had disappeared yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier was gazing at a mirror, watching Kalina's past fights. Andros paced behind him. "Well?" he asked.

Xavier smirked, "Her fighting skills are well matched to mine. Though the Underground himself trained her, I'm confident that I'll beat her. She is half-human after all."

"Yes she is," Andros replied then started to chuckle to himself, "you'll have to show her that the Underground is no place for half-breeds such as herself. That includes those brats of Jareth's"

Xavier frowned. "You said nothing of the children. My fight is with the woman." He was uncomfortable with the fact that children might be brought into the equation. Villain he may be, he still had his morals. In his heart there was a tiny shard of uncertainty about the battle to come. Were they really in the right? Killing children was not his way. Mentally shaking his head, he continued to watch Kalina's fight moves. He didn't want to admit that she had a certain grace that could easily beat him. She seemed to treat every move like a dance step. Andros had stopped behind him to watch as Kalina executed a particularly difficult move. "The way she moves is an art, it is too bad that she has to die," Andros said. Xavier didn't say anything, he chose to remain quiet to that comment.

* * *

Jareth summoned Kalina to his study later that night. Behome was with him, discussing the room arrangements for the many kings and queens who would be arriving with their Warriors. When Kalina arrived, her head seemed to snap back as if someone slapped her.

"You called?"

Jareth nodded and motioned for her to sit. She remained standing and he sighed inwardly. "I have a favor to ask you."

The only response was a slight inclination of her head. "I need you to-"

He was interrupted by a goblin bursting through the door. "Kalina! The prison is on fire! Cavan is still inside!"

Kalina was gone before the goblin could finish his message. When Jareth arrived at the prison, the fire was raging out of control and Kalina's silhouette was running inside.

Kalina sprinted down the steps narrowly missing the falling ceiling, trapping her downstairs. Her magic would only work for so long against the out of control blaze.

"Cavan! Can you hear me?!"

Hearing a choked response, Kalina pushed her magic into the locks, opening and dismantling the protective magic she set on them. Running into the cell, she knelt at Cavan's side. His face was smudged with ash and she could tell that he had inhaled a lot of smoke.

"Hold on," she said as she looked up to the window. The fire was getting closer and she knew she didn't have a lot of time. Taking one of his arms, she put it over her shoulder and lifted him up. "You're heavier then you look," she muttered.

His other arm snaked around the front of her waist. "Watch it," she hissed.

"You're stronger than you look," he replied. Kalina scowled despite the situation they were in. The sling wasn't making matters easier and it still wouldn't remove itself. The fire was licking its way into the cell, grabbing at any flammable material that was near it. Using magic to keep the flames back she looked up at the window to weigh her options. She could have Cavan switch sides so that he was holding on to the side with the sling while she held on to the ledge to undo the magic on the bars…or…she could trust Cavan to hold her as she did her job. Cursing as she made her decision she used some magic to make Cavan a little more awake. "I'm going to need you to help me," she said, "I'll jump up to the window. I need you to grab the ledge and pull me up so that I can undo the magic on the bars. After I take care of that, you'll go through and I'll follow. Do you got that?"

Cavan nodded and Kalina gathered her energy to make her jump. She would have to keep in mind that she was jumping for two people. Taking a deep breath, she leapt up and was relieved that Cavan held up to his end of the plan. He lifted her up so that she could use her slinged arm to hold on to the ledge painfully. He shifted his arm so that it went behind her back and under her arm lending her more than enough support. Concentrating she took off the magic from the bars and with a sweeping motion of her hand the bars became undone. The smoke was starting to envelop them and she motioned for Cavan to get out first. As he climbed out, she tried to hold on with her one good arm. She tried to use her feet to climb up the wall to give her more leverage but she slipped instead, her grip releasing from the ledge. There was an explosion behind her and something knocked her unconscious just as she felt someone grab her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Behome, along with several goblin soldiers, ran around the perimeter of the prison hoping to see signs of someone trying to escape. Instead he came upon a sight that made his blood boil in rage. Cavan was kneeling over Kalina, one hand behind her head, the other over her stomach. His face was near hers almost as if he was about to kiss her. "Seize him!" commanded Behome as he ran forward. "Get your hands off her!"

"Behome, calm yourself," Cavan was saying calmly, "I merely helped her out. She's knocked unconscious." Angrily, Behome pulled Cavan up by the arm and gave him over to the goblins. He knelt next to Kalina and put his ear by her nose to see if she was still breathing. She was and breathing a sigh of relief, he thanked the Underground. The goblins had taken Cavan into custody and were putting him in chains when Jareth approached. He went to inspect the sling she had on but when he touched it, it crumbled to dust.

"Release him, he has done nothing wrong," Jareth commanded the goblins who hastily let Cavan go. "I will make sure that you have rooms that are to your comfort," he said to Cavan, then to Behome who had started to say something he said, "Behome, take Kalina to the infirmary." Cavan followed Jareth to the castle as Kalina was carried to Zachary. But Behome didn't miss the look Cavan made when he glanced at Kalina as he passed her.

* * *

Kalina could feel the sun hitting her face and she was surprised that she forgot to close her curtains before she went to bed. There was someone shuffling about in her room and her eyes immediately opened as she sat up reaching for her dagger under her pillow. Her hand hit empty sheet as she realized that she wasn't in her room at all. Zachary handed her a vial of some odd blue liquid. "Drink," he said, "it'll help you remember."

She reached out and saw that the sling wasn't on anymore. Drinking the liquid she wanted to say something about how if the sling hadn't been an issue, she wouldn't have had to fight so hard to get out of the blaze.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

Kalina stared at Zachary. "Four days?...FOUR DAYS?! Why didn't someone wake me up sooner?!" Zachary shushed her. "Don't shush me! Cavan could have been-"

"He's not going to try anything. He's changed, Kalina, you can't deny it. That's why Jareth has granted him his freedom though he can't leave the Labyrinth."

Kalina leapt out of the bed and raced towards the throne room. She got there just in time as Jareth was making an announcement.

"In recognition of your bravery and good behavior, you are granted one wish."

Kalina was just about to shout at Jareth to take it back when Cavan gave his answer without hesitation.

"I wish for Kalina's hand in marriage."

Every single glass in the room shattered as Kalina quickly tried to reign in her temper. "I refuse…I will not be engaged to that man!" Why was the Underground allowing this? What happened to her not being able to get married?

"What's said is said," Jareth replied. Sarah laid a hand on Jareth's arm but to no response. Kalina stiffened as Cavan approached her and held out his hand. When she didn't move, he got closer and whispered into her ear, "I know I'm not Behome. But I swear that I will love you as much if not more than he ever could."

"Kalina, he saved your life. It is the least that could be done."

If Kalina thought her heart was already broken before, it completely shattered as Cavan put his arm around her and people started to congratulate them.

* * *

Sarah watched sadly as Kalina moved about her quarters preparing them tea. A door that had been added opened and Cavan walked in.

"Do I not have any privacy anymore?" asked Kalina angrily to the ceiling, "Just because I'm engaged does not mean that my world has to be turned upside down." The Underground had commanded that Cavan's quarters be connected to Kalina's. Sarah felt that it was too much too soon.

"Kalina," said Sarah softly, "please."

Cavan sat next to Sarah and the air around Kalina seemed to darken. "You sit over there!" Cavan stood and sat in an armchair across from Sarah as Kalina set down the tea and remained standing. She was tense and Sarah didn't know what to do or say and hoped that Cavan didn't do anything stupid. Instead he stood as well, copying Kalina's stance. "Sit down." Kalina commanded stiffly, glaring at him.

"I am not one of your soldiers Kalina, I am-"

"If you say it, I will kill you right now," hissed Kalina putting her hand on her dagger. Sarah leapt to Kalina's side and whispered urgently, "Kalina you need to calm yourself," then thinking quickly she added, "this is causing me distress."

Immediately, Kalina relaxed though it was forced and sat down. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she and Cavan sat back down in their respective seats and started to sip tea. The silence was extremely awkward and Sarah didn't know what to do or say that wouldn't set Kalina into a rampage.

"Have you inspected the troops?" Sarah asked finally, trying to get a conversation going. Kalina nodded and replied, "They are in amazing shape. Evan and Venith have done a great job training them while I was away."

"How are your children Sarah?" Cavan asked. Before Sarah could respond, Kalina had her sword at Cavan's throat. Cavan continued to calmly sip his tea as if nothing was out of place.

"Kalina please sing for us," Sarah said quickly, "it's been a long time since I've heard you sing." She could see Kalina explode inside as she retreated her blade and sat at a piano that appeared nearby.

"I thought she only played the guitar," commented Cavan looking at Kalina with admiration. Sarah raised her head proudly, "She can play several instruments and she's an amazing artist. Kalina is a rare jack of all trades here in the Underground."

Kalina played a few notes, starting several songs but never continuing on one. Then she just sat there and stared at the keys. Sarah was surprised that Kalina was at a loss at what to do. Then she started to play "Shattered" by O.A.R. Cavan stood and walked to the piano then before Sarah could stop him, he sat on the bench next to Kalina. There was a flash and a pop and Cavan went sailing to the other side of the room. "Cavan! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Sarah as she ran up to him. He nodded to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like I made a mistake."

"I want you out," Kalina seethed, "do not come back here unless you are invited…which will be never."

"You forget Kalina that my quarters are connected to this room which has been turned into a general area for both of us. I do not have a kitchen in my rooms, I will have to come back here whether you like it or not. You are my fiancé and should get used to my constant presence."

Sarah hid her face in her hands. "I have to leave," she said. And she was gone before Kalina could react. Cavan stood and brushed himself off, "What do I have to do to make you believe that I have changed for the better?"

"There's nothing you can do. People don't change." Kalina whirled and entered the locked room, locking it behind her.

* * *

Jareth tried to comfort his wife who was crying uncontrollably. "Why did you have to offer him anything?" she was asking, "There'll be no peace now."

Jareth sighed. "It's what the Underground told me to do. I can't change that." He had tried to look in on Kalina but she was in her locked room which was had many spells to block anyone from snooping. _Damn Kalina _he thought _she shouldn't fight her battles around my wife._ Out loud he called out Kalina's name and asked a nearby goblin to get Cavan for him. When Kalina arrived there was a brief look of sorrow and regret upon seeing Sarah but it was quickly replaced with hardness when Cavan walked in.

"Kalina, I want you to make amends with Cavan," Jareth said, trying to control his anger, "your little temper tantrums are disturbing Sarah."

Kalina tensed, "Temper tantrums? I'm merely expressing my anger and distaste in sharing my general area with a-"

Jareth led Sarah out of the room so that he could talk without distressing her even more. "Kalina, I'm warning you. You will be cordial to Cavan or else."

Kalina smirked and cross her arms. "Or else what Jareth? You'll summon crystals to cause me extreme pain? Or will you place me in my own dungeon cell so Cavan here can be the visitor?" Jareth winced when she mentioned the crystals and dungeon cell. He knew that she was drawing up the past in her anger. Snapping his fingers, Kalina suddenly stiffened before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Cavan leapt forward and barely caught her before her head hit the hard floor.

"You truly love her," Jareth said. It was a comment, not a question and Cavan nodded sadly.

"She'll never accept me," he replied, brushing hair out of Kalina's face, "if only she could as least not look at me with such hatred…and if only she could get over Behome…"

Jareth sighed sadly. He could tell that Cavan loved Kalina with all his heart. Even though she didn't return those feelings, he was happy to just be by her. A knock on the door snapped them both out of their thoughts and Evan walked in.

"Jareth, the fairies wish to speak to you," he said. Jareth knew he shouldn't, but he told Cavan to take Kalina back to her rooms. Silently, he asked Evan to keep watch to make sure nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ready…Aim…Fire…Ready…Aim…Fire…_

The consistent commands echoed through Tromp's head as he shot arrows at the distant targets. He and the fifty other goblins were perfectly in sync. He was proud to be under Kalina's command. His wife sometime got jealous but Pommy knew that he had eyes for no other goblin or female than her, though he couldn't shake the feeling that Pommy resented Kalina in a way.

_Halt. _All the goblins stopped and stood at attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kalina talk to several other Warriors who seemed to be impressed. If she was annoyed that they didn't believe her in the first place, she didn't show it. They agreed on something, shook hands and the Warriors walked away.

"Practice is over, you may leave." The spoken command startled him. Kalina usually spoke to the troops telepathically to avoid confusion with spoken commands. As the goblins dispersed, he watched as a large black bird flew down and landed on Kalina's outstretched hand. If she had been taller, evil and slightly green, she would have been the splitting image of Malificient from Sleeping Beauty. The raven that she had taken in was her eyes in the sky and had most likely warned her of the coming Warriors. He walked up to her and stood at attention. "Permission to speak?"

Kalina looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and continued to pet Morpheus who had fixed its eyes on Tromp. "Tromp, you don't have to ask for permission. You and the others should know that." Turning to face him she smiled, "Is it about sparring with the other soldiers?"

Tromp nodded, "They don't think we can fight as well as they can. I don't want them to make fools out of us."

Kalina released Morpheus back to the sky where he circled a couple times then flew away. "They won't make fools of us. Memanti has spread the word that the army of the Goblin King is not to be reckoned with." Tromp nodded then scowled as Cavan approached them.

"Kalina, I must speak with you…its important." Tromp had moved in front of Kalina, hand on the dagger he always kept at his side. Cavan looked at him and said, "If I were you, I would move aside little man." After saying that, he was barely able to catch Kalina's wrist as she moved to attack him.

"Don't you ever speak to one of my soldiers in that way again, especially if he's a general," Kalina seethed, "they have developed their own protocol when it comes to shady characters approaching me."

Cavan looked at her then released her hand. "Tromp, go on home. We'll continue this conversation later," Kalina said before stalking away. Cavan ran to catch up to her and Tromp could see them arguing heatedly about something. Sighing, he headed for home.

* * *

"What is it now? I'm very busy."

Cavan had to hold back from grabbing Kalina by the arm and making her look at him. This was an important matter and he would rather Kalina stop and actually listen.

"It concerns your father, Kalina." She continued to walk away from him but he saw her shoulders tense. He knew what she was going to say next and practically followed it in his head as she said it.

"My father has been dead for years. What could possibly be so important?"

"I think you should stop and listen."

Kalina snorted, "I can walk and listen. What is it you need to tell me about my father?"

"He's alive."

Kalina whirled on him and jabbed in the chest as she spoke. "Who do you think you are telling me something like that? He's dead. I was at his funeral and was there when they put the coffins of my parents in the ground."

Cavan gently took her hand and asked, "Was it an open casket funeral? Did you see your father in the casket before they buried him?"

Kalina whipped her hand out of his grasp. "My parents were in a horrible car accident. Do you think that they would traumatize a young girl by having an open casket?"

"You are not a typical young girl. What do you remember from the funeral? Who was there?"

"This conversation is over. I have to go take care of something that's important."

Cavan moved in front of her. "This is important Kalina. I'm trying to protect you from secrets that shouldn't exist."

Kalina stepped around him and, without a word, walked away. He clenched his fists and sighed. This was going to be difficult but he had not meant to eavesdrop on Entalon and Zachary a couple days ago. Kalina's father was alive and well. According to what he learned, Entalon and Vernier often switched places so Kalina had been with her father several times without knowing it. Running, he swiftly caught up with Kalina. He grabbed her arm just as she transported, bringing him with her to the throne room.

"What the hell?!" With a twist and a turn, she had him on the ground, his arm pinned behind him. Thankfully the room was empty so no one would see what happened next. Quick as lightening he got out of her hold and sat holding her in his arms tightly.

"Why do you fight me so when I am trying to help you not get hurt? Your father is alive. Ask Entalon and Zachary. Even Jareth and the High King know."

Kalina responded by making herself too hot to touch. When he released her, she turned and faced him. "Do you insist on causing me more pain after all you have done? I wish…" To his surprise, she stopped. Words had power in the Underground and he knew that as angry as she was, she wasn't about to be rash with words. Suddenly she clutched her head and fell to her knees. Her eyes had a distant look in them and it seems she was having some sort of inner battle.

* * *

Kalina was battling the Undergound yet again. He was ruthless with his attacks, showing no mercy.

"When orders are given, you are to follow them."

Angrily, Kalina slashed with her sword only to have it blocked. Swinging his sword, he managed to slash at her arm, causing yet another cut parallel to the one she obtained many years ago. "I will not marry someone I do not love. You said that I was not to marry." The attacks kept coming faster and faster making it hard for her to find an opening to attack.

"I am the Underground, I am allowed to change things as I see fit."

"All we are to you is an ant farm!" Kalina shouted, "You stand there high above us with a magnifying glass and when you want to entertain yourself you set us aflame!"

A power blast sent Kalina flying backwards. She opened her eyes to find herself back in the throne room. "Do not tempt me to kill you," said the Underground's voice echoing in her mind. Cavan was running over to her as she tried to get out of the daze she was in. He helped her sit up and held her face in his hand looking in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She wanted desperately to slap his hand away or at least to blast him away from her but the battle had taken a lot out of her. If only it was Behome comforting her. "Your arm is bleeding. I'll take you to Zachary."

"No. I'll go myself," replied Kalina finally finding the strength to push him away. She had barely stood up when Behome rushed up to them and punched Cavan square in the jaw.

"What have you done to her? Is it not enough that you ask for her hand in marriage?"

Cavan stood up rubbing his jaw, eyes narrowed. "What would Natasha say if she saw how you were acting right now? She is your betrothed, not Kalina."

"And I suppose that you believe that Kalina is yours?"

"I was granted a wish and those cannot be broken unless the one who made the wish releases it." Kalina's ears perked up when she heard this. Was there hope after all?

Behome clenched his hands into fists, "You are enough of a bastard to never release her from marrying the man she hates."

Kalina was getting extremely irritated with where the conversation was going, as if she wasn't there. "ENOUGH!" Both men looked at her and she stared them down individually, "I've had it with the men of the Underground. Do you even stop to think about anything else than your egos?" Turning, she walked out of the throne room, tossing one final comment at them, "I will marry no one so you can quit your bickering."

Once she was in the hallway, she made sure she was a good distance from the throne room before leaning against a wall and sliding to the ground. She was so tired but she picked herself up and went to the stable. A few moments later, she was flying away on Ahern.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah sat in shock as Jareth finished his story. She had known something was up a couple days ago but she never thought that it would be this. Looking at Jareth, he seemed to be prepared for her to yell at him. "When will Kalina find out?" she asked. He looked at her then looked away, his lips pressed into a thin line. That only meant that everyone planned on not telling Kalina anything. "I don't think its right, not telling her," said Sarah, "she is a dear friend to me, I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't either but she has lived most of her life thinking her father has been dead. It was a shock to me when I found out. My father has his reasons, I'm sure."

Sarah's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the High King and she could see Jareth wince slightly. "Why do you always defend him? He's not always in the right."

Jareth sighed, "But he is the High King. The only person to challenge him on anything other than our enemies is Kalina. I fear she'll try to hurt him if she finds out the truth."

It annoyed her but Sarah could see the sense in that. Kalina had already attempted to kill the High King once before. If it hadn't been for the High Queen, there would have been no High King. "I don't want you to worry too much," Jareth told her putting his hand on her arms, "Kalina will not be angry with you I know that much. In her eyes you can do no wrong."

"I just hate keeping secrets from her. She'll figure something is up, she always does."

Shaking his head, Jareth replied, "Its different with you for some reason. When she looks at you and the children, there is a hint of love that always sneaks through. She'll forgive you more readily than she'll do me and the others."

"Let's change the subject," said Sarah, "what would you like the baby's name to be? I was thinking Collin for a boy and Vanessa for a girl."

"I like it," said a smiling Jareth while Sarah punch his arm playfully. "You'll agree even if I said the names were Twinkie and Éclair," she said. Jareth hugged her and replied, "When my wife is happy, I am happy."

* * *

It had been a couple days since Kalina left and Cavan was growing restless. He couldn't help but wonder where she went off to that would keep her away for so long in this time of war. Afterall, wasn't it her job to protect Sarah and the children. Strangely, the goblin soldiers continued to train, as if she was there giving orders. No doubt her telepathy was coming in handy right now. Not to mention the he and Behome were not on speaking terms. There was a fluttering at the window and Morpheus flew in and perched on the back of a chair. Cavan knew not to approach the bird since he nearly got his eyes clawed out when he had tried to before. Luckily Kalina had been there and called the raven to her. Morpheus sat staring at Cavan with one eye, head tilted slightly.

"If you could talk, I'd ask you where Kalina was though I doubt you'd tell me."

"What makes you think I can't talk? I am a citizen of the Underground after all."

Cavan stared at the bird, his mouth open. "If you continue to stand there like that, a fairy will fly in your mouth and bite your tongue," Morpheus said, his feathers ruffling indignantly.

"But you're from Earth…there's not possible way you can talk." Morpheus' response was to snap his beak once then fly out the window. "Damn," Cavan muttered to himself, "there goes my chance on trying to figure out where Kalina went off to."

Later that night, he sat on the couch trying not to fall asleep when there was a soft click and the locked room's door swung open and Kalina walked out. Before he could stop himself, he was at Kalina's side grabbing her arm.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know the worry that you have caused everyone?"

"First off," Kalina said quietly and Cavan could tell she was trying to control her temper though her eyes burned into his soul, "no one here really gets concerned when I leave. They're used to it. Secondly," at this point she whipped her arm out of his grasp, "I don't necessarily have to answer to you. Next time, I suggest you keep your concerns to yourself." She moved away from him to the kitchenette and started to boil water for tea. Why she never used her magic to make her life easier, he didn't know.

"Look, I'm-"

"Don't speak unless you mean what you say," she interrupted, "I have no time for useless niceties."

Cavan's patience was wearing thin but he knew that he acted out of anger it would give her an excuse to fight him and most likely put him in the infirmary. Why was she refusing to see the good in him? He took a couple steps toward her but stopped when he saw a small movement at her side. Her hand had moved as if to cast a spell and she seemed to be waiting for something. "What is in that room anyway?" he asked, "It's always locked."

"If it is locked then it's meant for you to not know what is in it. No one has seen it."

This surprised him greatly. "Not even Behome?" There was the sound of glass breaking and Cavan saw that the cup of hot tea Kalina was holding had broken. The handle remained in her hand while the rest was in the sink. With a wave of her hand, the pieces were gone and she was walking toward the front door. Quickly he got in front of it and blocked her way. He wondered if she would teleport to avoid him and was happy to see her stop in front of him and fix him with an icy glare.

"Step aside."

Crossing his arms he replied, "I know you are used to issuing orders to people who you feel are beneath you however I am not one of them." He was satisfied when his response caused her hackles to rise and she tensed up, clenching her jaw.

"I am the Warrior-"

"Yes yes the Warrior of the Labyrinth blah blah blah," interrupted Cavan sneering, "the fact is you are still half Fae…only half and nothing you can do will make anyone forget that little tidbit."

Narrowing her eyes she widened her stance, a clear sign she was getting ready to fight. "Who are you to talk?" she asked sneering back, "Your powers have been stripped from you. Though you may be full Fae, you have no magic."

He laughed, buying time to think of something to say since this was the longest conversation he'd had with her since his release and was simply relishing in hearing her voice, even if it meant angering her to talk. "Magic or no magic, I don't have dirty blood...and I'm not a supposed orphan to boot. It's no wonder my father didn't want Behome marrying you. No one wants a mutt in the family." Something snapped in her eyes and he realized that he had gone too far. Punching him in the stomach, she was able to get past him and out the door.

"I'm such an idiot," he said to himself, "I just proved her right about my not changing." Where all that had come from he didn't know and it bothered him. He entered his room, closed the door and sat against it, hoping to hear when Kalina came back.

* * *

Behome quietly got out of bed and made his way to the balcony. Even though there was a divider on the bed between Natasha and himself he still loathed that he had to be in the same bed with her. Lucky for him, she was sometimes a deep sleeper so he was able to slip out every now and then to have some time to himself. He stood breathing in the night air and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone whispered his name. Turning, he saw a black figure emerge from the shadows and run into him. Before he could panic he realized that is was Kalina. Her shoulders were shuddering and he wondered what could have happened to make her cry…and take a chance on seeing him like this. However, it had been years since he held her and he took a moment to hug her close to him and breathe her in. "What are you doing?" he asked as the smell of lavender surrounded him. "If the Underground-"

"I don't care," whispered Kalina furiously, "I can't do this anymore Behome. Why do I have to give you up? The Underground had no objection when we were preparing for the wedding why not say anything when your father showed up?"

She had said his name twice now and he didn't care if it cost him his life to hear her say it one more time. "Kalina," he whispered as he positioned her to look in her eyes, "I wish that the woman in my bed right now was you. Then there would be no need for a divider. You and I would be happy-"

She reached up and touched his face, tracing his features. "I don't know when I'll be able to see you like this again."

"Kalina, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Does Cavan know you're here?"

Anger flooded into Kalina's eyes. "Cavan has no need to know what I do. He's nothing to me."

Behome's expression turned grim. "Kalina…" he didn't know how to say it gently, "…Cavan…his wish is a powerful one. When a wish involves someone's hand in marriage a bond is formed. You'll forever be connected to him."

"Why did he have to wish for that? He knows my feelings for you and he knows how my heart is no longer complete now that I can't be with you. Why would he shatter my heart like this?" She buried her face in his chest and started to cry softly.

He couldn't tell her that he had practically fallen in love with her at first sight and that he could see where Cavan was coming from. In the end, he couldn't fault Cavan for falling for the same woman he loved. Kalina was a diamond in the rough amongst the typical women of court in the Underground whose only concerns were fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. Sarah had a difficult time at first with keeping a smiling face when dealing with them but all Kalina had to do was glare and the ladies would scamper off to their husbands.

"I have to go," Kalina said, "our meetings can't be too long otherwise the Underground will figure something is up. I don't want anything happening to you." Without waiting for his answer she faded back into the shadows just as Natasha came to the balcony.

"Behome dearest, what are you doing out here so late? It's chilly."

He smiled at her though it didn't reach his eyes and replied, "I was just getting a breath of fresh air since it was getting warm inside." He followed her inside and wondered how long it would be until he and Kalina would be caught.


	12. Chapter 12

Kalina watched as soldiers of different origins sparred. She was proud that the goblins were able to hold their own against some of their bigger sparring partners.

"You've trained them well," Memanti commented. Kalina replied, "I couldn't have done it without Venith and Evan. They kept them in shape while I was away."

Several other Warriors joined them and Kalina was thankful that they were all getting along well now that everyone realized that a goblin with a sword was, in fact, quite deadly when trained well. The time on the training fields was her sanctuary. It was hard to get away from Cavan even when she went into her locked room since he would wait outside until she came out. What he had said to her had hit a chord and she was surprised that he didn't say anything when she called him Fae. Thankfully, he didn't know about her meetings with Behome though it was hard for her to maintain being stoic when around other people. She felt so much happier now that she was able to release some of her emotions when with Behome. The past few weeks had been wonderful.

"Have you heard?" Memanti asked, shaking Kalina out of her thoughts. "There's supposedly a new artisan in the Underground. It is said that he even rivals you."

Kalina smiled at this and replied, "If there is someone out there who wants to take over being the best artist in the Underground he can have the title. I find my place on the training fields a bit more comfortable then hunched over a sculpture."

Memanti and the other Warriors laughed. They all knew that she was comfortable doing anything as long as it was something she was passionate about. Kalina tilted her head slightly when she got a familiar twinge in her temple. _A runner_ she thought _how fun_. "I must go for a bit," she said, "I shall return before nightfall."

* * *

Sarah sat in the library reading while her children were with their tutor. They were fast learners and she was proud when she was told that her children learned faster than most Fae children. The door opened and Cavan walked in. He seemed to pause a moment at the door when he saw her then turned to leave. "Wait," said Sarah. Standing she approached him, being careful not to get too close otherwise Kalina would be there in an instant and she didn't want another fight. "You don't have to leave just because I'm here. How have you been? I haven't really been able to talk with you without Kalina appearing and threatening you."

Cavan turned to face her and grimaced. "I have to get used to not being in a jail cell. It's strange to be able to roam after being in a jail cell for about ten years." He looked at her closely then said, "You don't approve of my engagement to her do you?"

"I know you know how she feels about Behome…I just wonder why you would do such a thing."

"My brother is promised to another which leaves Kalina free to whomever wants her."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Typical," was all she said before sweeping past Cavan out of the library. She went to Jareth's study and approached her husband. "Why are the men of the Underground so damn possessive? It seems that they don't even look at a person as a living thing just another object."

Jareth sighed, "Was it Cavan? All I ask is that you see it from his point of view. He was obsessed with Kalina from the first moment he saw her. At the time, he saw her as another conquest. But after ten years in a jail cell and having the only person of the opposite sex to visit him be Kalina, can you blame him for falling in love with her?"

"He may have changed for the better," replied Sarah, "but that doesn't mean that he has to choose the same woman his brother loves."

Jareth embraced her and held her tightly. "I know you are still getting used to the way the Underground works," he said, "the creatures of the Underground who are capable of loving love hard. When we love someone, we do everything in out power to be with them unless the Underground himself forbids it. There are consequences when you oppose him when it comes to matters of who are you to be with."

"Consequences?" Sarah asked, "Like what?"

"I hope you never find out."

* * *

Cavan stood still for a few moments after Sarah left him. Was it so wrong to want the woman he loved? The Underground had approved and Kalina had to obey. Even she wasn't above the word of the Underground…no matter how much she fought. He finally walked over to the shelves and picked out the book he was looking for. Opening it, he flipped through it, going through every Warrior the Labyrinth has ever had. After every picture, there was a description of their lives and achievements, written as they lived their life. Vernier's was slightly shorter than the others, followed by Kalina's. The sketching of her stared at him as if she was actually there. Whoever drew her was able to capture the depth of her stare as if she looked into your soul. Even a passing glance was able to bring him to his knees. Her biography was quite impressive. When he got to the part of her engagement to him he caressed the page. He didn't need to turn around to know that the Labyrinth had appeared.

"You'll end up killing her."

Clenching his fist, he said, "Your father approved the marriage. His word is law." Hearing the soft rustle of the Labyrinth's dress as she approached him, he turned to face her.

"There will be an ultimatum. In the end, she'll die of a broken heart. If you think a Chameleon falls hard in love, so do Warriors. What would you do if she found a way to secretly see Behome? Would you stop her though it would mean that you would destroy her happiness?"

Without hesitation he replied, "I would. She is to be my wife. I will not have another man touch her." The Labyrinth looked at him sadly. He knew that Kalina held a special place in her heart above all the other Warriors she's ever had. Kalina's happiness meant the world to her and the fact that she couldn't stop her father from doing what he did would most likely haunt her long after Kalina was gone.

"You would make her suffer for your own happiness? Please," she placed her hand on his arm, "release her from your wish."

"I can't. I love her." He was surprised to see a single tear roll down the Labyrinth's cheek before she faded away. There was a soft clink and looking down, he saw a single smooth pearl. Picking it up, he examined it then put it in his pocket. Turning back to Kalina's picture he thought about what the Labyrinth had said and fell to his knees in tears.

* * *

Behome waited on the balcony anticipating the soft whisper that would come from the shadows. What he didn't know was that Natasha was watching him as well along with Cavan.

"Behome."

Turning he smiled as Kalina approached him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to be here."

"How did the runner fair today?"

Kalina smiled sadly, "She didn't even try. It was sad. But I don't want to talk of sad things, how was your day?"

As they talked, Natasha smiled triumphantly at Cavan. "See," she said, "I knew there was a reason why Behome was acting so happy all of a sudden. His eyes have been brighter and his smiles more genuine." Cavan remained silent as he watched how happy Kalina was. The words of the Labyrinth came rushing back to him as Natasha continued, "I'll put a stop to this, don't worry. I would suggest giving her an ultimatum." With that she walked away towards the happy couple. She got to her sitting room just as Behome was walking back in.

"Behome, darling," she said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He looked at her confused as she brought up a bubble and his eyes widened when it showed him the entire exchange that had just happened between Kalina and him. "Sadly," Natasha said, "I can't allow this to happen anymore. I've already shown Cavan. So you'll have to make a choice."

"What will that be?" Behome asked her and she delighted in the despair in his voice.

"You will tell her that she can never see you again in secret. The only time that she will be able to see you is if I'm with you and if that happens, I want you to be as loving to me as you would be to her. I want you to break her heart."

Behome collapsed into a chair and put his face in his hands. "Or?"

Natasha smiled, "Or I will tell the Underground and demand that she be killed. I would have her heart preserved and placed on our mantle as a constant reminder to you what you could have had." The defeated slump in Behome's shoulders was her answer.

Meanwhile, Cavan sat in the sitting area waiting for Kalina. When she walked in, she saw him sitting there and narrowed her eyes. Before she could retreat to her rooms, he said, "I know about you and Behome." She stopped with her hand on the handle to her door. He hoped that she wouldn't act as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I am not going to deny it. All I want to know is how."

He stood and looked at her back. "The 'how' doesn't matter. Why? Why would you see another man when you're promised to me?"

Her response was so quiet and it broke his heart. "I love him." He approached her and touched her shoulder. She tensed as if expecting something more.

"I can't allow you to see him anymore. There are consequences if you defy the Underground the way you are. I don't want to lose you."

Turning to face him he wished that the passion that burned in her eyes was for him. "I don't care about the consequences. I love him Cavan." When she said his name, he wanted to grab her and hold her close but he refrained.

"Kalina, you will die! Do you realize that? Defying the Underground means that Natasha would be able to stipulate how you die and what will happen to your remains."

"I don't care!"

Frustrated Cavan grabbed her arm and replied, "You may not care for your own life but what about those who care for you? Sarah, Jareth, the children…how would they feel if you were to get yourself killed because you wouldn't think?"

"Can't you release me from your wish? Please?" Reaching out, she touched his arm, exactly as the Labyrinth did, "I beg of you." Cavan didn't know what to say. Kalina was abandoning her pride looking at him with those gold eyes that he could never say no to unless she asked the impossible. He brushed hair out of her face and prepared to break her heart.

"I can't. Not because I want to be evil but because I love you Kalina." Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his chest and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Behome waited for Kalina yet again on the balcony. Natasha was watching him closely to make sure that things went the way she wanted them to. She even told him what to say. He turned just as Kalina emerged from the shadows. "Behome, Cavan knows. I don't know how he found out. He wanted me to stop seeing you but-" She stopped as he held up his hand.

"We have to stop doing this."

Kalina looked at him confused. "Behome, what are you saying?" She went to touch him but he stepped back out of her reach.

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to see you anymore. This is getting too hard. I can't risk Natasha finding out about us. The best thing is for there not to be an 'us'."

"I don't understand," whispered Kalina, "what happened?"

It was hard for him to pretend that he just didn't care. He longed to hold her close and explain everything so she could understand. "You and I will no longer see each other," he explained as if he were talking to a child, "there will be no more meetings. There is no more 'us'."

"How can you say that to someone who loves you?"

Behome grimaced. "No Kalina, you love the battlefield. I've come to that realization. Its okay, I have Natasha." He wasn't prepared for the slap. It nearly toppled him over.

"Have you been lying to me all this time about Chameleons falling in love once and only once in their lifetime? Was that just something you said to make me forgive you for what you did?" Behome nodded and she took a step back shaking her head. "I don't believe you. This is some sort of sick joke."

"Don't be pathetic Kalina. Accept things like an adult. I am tiring of you. You no longer hold my interest. Do I need to make it any clearer?" He hated how he had to say it and he hated how her eyes grew cold. Turning on her heel, she faded away. Natasha joined him on the balcony and put her head on his shoulder.

"You did well my love," she said and it took everything in his power to keep from pushing her away.

* * *

Cavan stood outside Kalina's door listening to her sobs which she thought he couldn't hear. If only he could go in to comfort her. It seemed like Natasha issued her ultimatum and he wondered if Kalina knew the truth. Would she even believe it if she was told why Behome acted the way he did? Knocking on the door he asked if he could come in. The door opened a crack and one gold eye looked out at him. "What is it?"

"I know that Behome is being cruel to be kind. Natasha found out about your meetings and most likely gave him an ultimatum. She was the one that told me what was going on. She advised me to do the same with you but…" he trailed off. The door opened a bit wider and she stepped out.

"But?"

"I love you too much to do that to you. I opted to warn you of the consequences. I can't release you from my wish. To be with you forever is what my heart wants."

Shaking her head, Kalina replied, "It may be what your heart wants but what about you? Does the intelligence behind your emotions feel the same? Your heart and your head may be at war with each other yet you refuse to acknowledge it."

Cavan scowled and Kalina narrowed her eyes in response. "Why do you say things like that?" he asked, "Why do you make it seem like what people are feeling isn't real? Do you even know what you yourself truly feel? The Underground has you so stoic that you don't even know your own feelings."

"I know that the man I love is marrying another. My heart was broken when our wedding was canceled. I knew there was no way to be with him but I still hoped. I still hoped, Cavan, until I was given to another as if I was just another object to be traded."

"I would never say you were an object to trade. I love you Kalina, your hand is what I truly wish for now, when Jareth asked me that day and for several years before that. I cannot…I will not…give you up."

Kalina stared at him then turned away. "I have to make sure the troops are training properly." With that, she was out the door.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah sat with their children playing a card game in the solarium. Ari and Tobias seemed a little distracted which concerned Sarah a bit since they were usually really attentive.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Ari and Tobias looked at each other then at their mother. "I worry about Kalina." Ari said. Tobias nodded in agreement. Kaleb remained silent looking over his cards. He had seen Kalina meeting Behome on the balcony and was truly happy for them. Then for some odd reason, Kalina had slapped Behome the other night. She had looked angry and hurt and Kaleb wondered what could have been said to her. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"She's a strong woman," Jareth said, "I am sure that you have nothing to fear for her."

Kaleb laid down his cards, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "She had been meeting Behome lately," he said, "but the other night he was saying something to her. She looked really upset then after he said something else, she slapped him." At this his voice softened, "She looked like she was about to cry."

Sarah and Jareth exchanged concerned looks. Kalina had said nothing to either of them about meetings with Behome. Sarah was a bit hurt at not being told but in a way she could understand not wanting to risk the Underground finding out since he was a bit sidetracked with the talk of war.

"I think I'll have a talk with her," Jareth said to Sarah then to his children he smiled and said, "We'll have to continue this card game later."

Everyone agreed as Jareth disappeared.

Jareth found Kalina standing on a hill watching the soldiers train. She looked lost in thought and jumped when he spoke. "What is this I hear about you meeting with Behome in secret?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as if they were discussing the weather, "there are no meetings with Behome."

"No more anyway," Jareth replied, "Kaleb saw you slap Behome the other night. What was it you were trying to accomplish? If the Underground had caught you, do you know what could have happened? Going against his wishes as to who you should marry results in death. Either yours, the one you love or both."

Kalina's face softened and her eyes grew sad, "It doesn't matter anyway. We'll never see each other again and if I do see him, that woman will be in his arms." Her face hardened as she said, "However, I refuse to marry Cavan. I'd rather die than do that."

Jareth scowled, "If you're not careful, you will. Kalina have you considered what your death would mean to the rest of us? The children are concerned for you and Sarah and I fear that you will be reckless. I want you to promise to think before you act."

Kalina's hand tightened on her sword hilt until he was sure it turned white underneath her gloves. He knew that if she made this promise, there would be nothing she could do to defy the Underground. Her whole body slumped and with a defeated look in her eyes she agreed to the promise.

* * *

Kalina stalked through the halls toward her quarters. Was everyone against her? Why was it now that everything seemed to be going wrong for her? As she approached her door she slowed then stopped. Cavan would most likely be in there. If not, he was either in the library or the stables or wherever she might show up. Turning on her heel, she turned and crashed into Kaleb, Ari and Tobias.

"Are you okay?" she asked immediately concerned since they had fallen back on their rumps. They nodded and stood back up all of them looking guilty. "What's wrong?" Kalina asked, then smiled and said, "You didn't break anything did you?"

Ari's bottom lip started to tremble and Tobias held her hand. "We're sorry we told on you about Behome," Kaleb said, "well, the twins were worried about how you were feeling but I saw you with Behome and told dad."

Kalina's eyes softened. "It wouldn't have worked out between him and me anyway," she said, "don't worry about it." Before she could say anything else, there was loud music coming from outside. "What the…" Kalina began to say when Ari and Tobias excitedly interrupted her. "It's the gypsies! They came back like they said they would!"

"Gypsies? I didn't know there were gypsies in the Underground," Kalina said, her lips pressing into a concerned line.

"They are usually very secretive but they've been coming here every couple years in hopes to meet you," Kaleb said. Then the children grabbed her hands and began lead her to the entrance of the castle.

"If they wanted to meet me I would have met up with them somewhere," Kalina was said as she let the children lead her, "all they had to do was send a message." Morpheus flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe it!" he exclaimed, "They have ravens as well." This perked Kalina's interest. "Hmm," she replied to Morpheus, "this should be interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah watched as about thirty people entered the throne room. All of them had gold eyes, tan skin and dark hair, several had ravens on their shoulders. "Are they Kalina's people?" she asked Jareth, "She would fit right in."

Jareth replied, "The Fae gypsies aren't usually chosen by the Labyrinth since they prefer to be left alone. However, Kalina's father made an impression and a very good one at that." The gypsies assembled themselves on thick pillows that they brought with them while Henrick, their leader, remained standing.

"We would like to see the woman that the Labyrinth chose as a Warrior," Henrick said. He was young and had assumed leadership when his father died.

Jareth slightly tilted his head, "I am sure that she would be arriving soon."

As soon as he said that, the door burst open and Kaleb, Ari and Tobias ran in with Kalina in tow. Morpheus flew in and the other ravens joined him cawing to each other. Kalina glanced at them and Morpheus led the ravens outside. Henrick watched all this with keen interest, which made Sarah concerned.

"Does the great Warrior of the Labyrinth usually cavort about like some simple minded fool?" Henrick asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

Everyone tensed waiting for Kalina to lash back but she said nothing. She merely stared at Henrick who, despite having a fierce gold gaze of his own, was forced to look away from the intensity of her stare. Kalina didn't even acknowledge the similarity between the guests and herself.

"There will be a grand dinner to celebrate our guests," Jareth said, "I trust you will attend Kalina?"

Kalina nodded her head her eyes not straying from Henrick who had continued to stare at her. The children soon made her look away as they demanded she take them to the stables. She took the twins by their hands and Kaleb followed her out.

"I wasn't aware she doubled as a babysitter," Henrick said when Kalina had gone. He smirked and sat on his pillow. "It is disappointing to see someone from our tribe tarnish its name."

Before Sarah could retort, Jareth said calmly, "My children are dear to her and she is their godmother. She has not seen them in five years she was gone so she tries to spend time with them when she can."

Henrick seemed to accept this answer and continued to talk with Jareth about other matters. Sarah on the other hand, had taken an instant dislike for the man.

* * *

Kalina leaned against the wall watching the children play tag. She thought about the gypsies and how they all looked like her…or she looked like them rather. And she didn't like how that man, Henrick, looked at her. He looked at her the same way Cavan had the first time he had seen her. Grimacing she was unhappy that her thoughts turned to Cavan. He hadn't said much since he told her that Natasha had found out about her meetings with Behome. He would move quietly around her preparing his own meals or he would sit on the seat furthest from her if she happened to be in the sitting area. Kalina realized that he was respecting her space even though he was often in the same area she was in but she didn't miss the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She couldn't bring herself to act the role of fiancé however. The thought of touching him made her shudder inwardly. But she knew that it was hardest for him since he got to marry the one he loved who happened to love another. What he had told her about Natasha giving Behome an ultimatum didn't sit well with her. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. The children were suddenly quiet and Kalina looked up to see if they were okay. They were staring at something and she turned to see what it was. Behome was walking with Natasha his arm around her waist. They stopped and he leaned down and kissed her gently before continuing their walk. Kalina waited until they were out of sight before placing a hand over her heart trying to rein in her emotions.

"Hey guys, lets go back inside okay?" she called out to the children. They ran up to her right when she was able to put on a look of indifference. "I think its time to clean up for tonight."

Kaleb was scowling and the twins were holding hands with identical frowns. "Its not right," Kaleb said, "he knew you were here…why do that?"

"Let's not think on it," Kalina said, "its in the past. Now lets go."

After dropping off the kids with Sarah, Kalina wandered to her door and stood outside it for several minutes.

"Are you going to go in?"

Kalina looked at Cavan trying to figure out an excuse why she would be standing outside her own door. "I was making a mental list. The gypsies have arrived so there will be a dinner tonight."

"I've heard." He didn't move just stood there and looked at her as if searching for something. She needed someone to comfort her but pride made her open her door and walk in instead. Henrick was waiting inside and she immediately found an outlet for her anger.

"You have some nerve entering my space without permission. Who do you think you are?"

Henrick smirked and approached her. "What a quaint little space you have here. Your room was an interesting mixture of tacky art and simple yet elegant furniture."

Kalina motioned to the door and replied, "You are not welcome in this space. I want you out."

Cavan had quietly walked in and seemed to listen with one ear as if waiting to see if she would need help.

"You live with a male out of wedlock? I didn't know you whored yourself out so easily."

Before Kalina could react, Cavan had Henrick by the neck and had slammed him against the wall. "You will talk to my fiancé with respect. How she lives her life is no concern of yours."

Henrick smiled, "Actually it is. I am the leader of her tribe therefore her life is my business. I do have to make sure that a member doesn't tarnish our name after all."

To Kalina's horror it seemed like Cavan would snap Henrick's neck but instead he let go and ordered Henrick to get out. As he left, Henrick stopped next to her and said softly, "A simple minded woman who cavorts with children and has men fight her battles for her. It's a wonder you're even considered a Warrior." Before she could reply, he was gone.

* * *

Cavan waited for Kalina to either attack him for reacting the way he did or to walk into the locked room but instead she just stood there staring at him. After several moments he couldn't take it any longer. "If you're going to attack me or walk away please do so. Don't silently stare at me like that."

"I'm sorry," was the reply, "I was seeing you for the first time." He looked at her surprised. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and he knew that though she didn't like marrying him, she would at least be able to tolerate him. "Thank you for defending me like that. It's been a long time since someone has stood up for me."

"I couldn't let him talk to you like that. I don't like the way he looks at you either."

Kalina snorted and he realized how ironic it was that he was saying it when he had looked at her the same way when he had first saw her. He smiled inwardly that the first image he got of her was nearly slamming Jareth in the head with a book. Walking up to her he took her hand. "I know that you could never love me. All I ask for you is to accept me."

She had stiffened when he had taken her hand and in deep in her eyes he could see the sorrow that she hid from everyone else. Suddenly she yanked her hand out of his and seemed to stare into space. When she snapped out of it, though she tried to remain emotionless, her voice somewhat quavered. "The Underground wants us married within a week." She turned and walked into the locked room closing the door behind her. The Labyrinth appeared and placed a hand on the closed door.

"Since there is no stopping it, I want you to promise me not to rush her," the Labyrinth said, "she's in a fragile state right now."

They heard music coming from the locked room and both grew quiet to hear her singing. Her voice was haunting and Cavan knew that Kalina knew it would be hardest on him. He was marrying the woman he loved but she was in love with someone else. The music stopped, the Labyrinth vanished and Kalina came out. "I want to show you something," she said as she held the door open wider. He followed her into the room and stared in awe. Paintings, sculptures and sketches were everywhere. In one corner was a small table with candles and a thick mat in front of it. In another, several instruments stood. He examined a marble statuette of the High King and Queen dancing when realization dawned on him.

"You're the nameless Artisan? You're your own competition?"

Kalina shrugged one shoulder. "I needed an outlet so I created a new artisan that would be all the rave. I would appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone. You're the first person to see this room. It is my sanctuary."

Cavan walked around and examined some sketches on a desk. Several were of Behome and many were of the children. He was surprised to see one of himself, staring out of the window and he was drawn to his eyes. He noticed that in all the sketches on her desk, there was so much detail in the eyes. One could tell what that person was feeling at that precise moment. All Cavan could do was cherish this moment where Kalina had trusted him with something dear to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you notwritten for your reviews :-)

* * *

Kalina stood behind Jareth and Sarah as dinner was served. Jareth had tried to tell her to sit and eat but she wouldn't hear of it muttering something about not being able to do anything while sitting. He mentioned magic but she had given him a dirty look and he didn't say anything more. She seemed to be watching the gypsies more than anyone else. The other Warriors and guests chatted with each other and only Memanti would glance at Kalina with a questioning look. Henrick would look at her as well but when she turned her gaze on him, he would look away. Morpheus flew in and landed on Kalina's shoulder. He nudged her cheek with his head and seemed to whisper something to her.

"So Jareth tell me," Henrick said, "is Kalina as good a singer as I've heard? It seems my first impression of her has gone against all the wonderful things I've been told of her."

Jareth sighed inwardly. Henrick was nothing like his father who was diplomatic and knew what to look for in someone who is a fighter. "She rarely sings at the moment. Her mind is preoccupied with the coming war." He glanced at Kalina who seemed to be preoccupied because her eyes had an angry look. Leaning forward, she told him telepathically that she would have to go for a few moments. He nodded and she left as Henrick watched her with a hungry look in his eye. What was going with on her Jareth could only guess. Henrick chuckled.

"I see she would rather run away then face a challenge. I would suggest the Labyrinth find a new Warrior. She'll be coming with us where we will teach her how to behave like a fighter."

Jareth smirked and replied, "You'll have to ask her fiancé first. They are to be married within the week so you'll probably have to leave without her."

Henrick glared at Cavan who coolly took a sip of wine as if he hadn't heard anything. Jareth noticed Behome's hand clench slightly as he pretended to reach for something. Jareth knew that all this would end horribly. He wished there was something he could do. Kalina, Behome and Cavan formed a trifecta of heartache and misery. Kalina was able to hide her feelings better than the others though. She had been trained to do so. Kalina returned at that moment and resumed her stoic yet intimidating stance behind him.

"I said I want to see her!" shouted an old voice that reminded Jareth of falling autumn leaves. There seemed to be a struggle going on in a particularly crowded area and he was concerned about someone getting hurt. Without a word, Kalina made her way to the voice.

"Is there a problem?" she asked calmly as she approached an old woman who was arguing with Henrick. The old woman turn her weathered face to Kalina and Jareth saw that her eyes were nearly white with cataracts. Henrick glared at Kalina and started to approach her but was stopped by two burly gypsies.

"Oh goodness, you are fierce looking," the old woman said to Kalina, "I'm Alma, I wish to read your palm." Kalina motioned for a chair. Sitting before the woman as if she was an old friend, Kalina took off her gloves that she always wore. She smiled and replied, "I would like that very much. I hear it is an honor to get your palm read from your people."

Alma giggled like a little girl and said, "But we're your people too. Your father was part of our tribe." Kalina remained smiling and inclined her head in acknowledgment of what Alma had said. Alma took her palms and stared at them tracing the lines every now and then. " You have a driving spirit that makes you strive to be the best. Sometimes though you just want to be what you would consider normal. If you let someone see you at ease, it shows them that you trust them and they should consider it an honor." Alma peered closer at Kalina's hands, "there are going to be hard times ahead before battle. Oh dear…I see a lot of heartache." She stopped looking concerned.

"I assure you that nothing you say will be held against you by me," Kalina said, "I have been through more than people can imagine so nothing you say will offend me."

"You'll be meeting your father soon."

"Is that so?" Kalina asked then said to the other Warriors, "Let's hope my death in battle will be an honorable one!" Everyone cheered but quieted down when Alma spoke again.

"You won't die." Kalina looked at her puzzled and Alma said, "You're father's alive."

* * *

Cavan was the first one to Kalina's side as she fell over unconscious. He has seen the blood drain from her face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sitting her up slightly against him, he started to shake her gently to try to wake her. Sarah joined him and started calling Kalina's name slapping her cheeks lightly. Alma looked on, fear in her eyes.

"I've said too much," she whispered and looked like she was about to cry.

"No," Cavan said, "she wouldn't have let you read her palm if she did not want to hear what you had to say. I promise you, she'll be okay." Meanwhile, Kalina still hadn't regained consciousness and Sarah was starting to get a bit frantic. Henrick came up to them and backhanded Kalina so hard that her eyes snapped open and her foot shot straight up into Henrick's nether regions. With slight amusement, Cavan watched the blood drain from Henrick's face as he fell to the floor hand between his legs.

"I have to go," Kalina said as she started to get up. She wobbled a bit and Cavan kept a good grip on her. Her eyes had grown angry and he knew that she would probably end up doing something stupid if he didn't keep her close. He had seen that look in her eyes before…and it led to almost getting herself killed. "I have to go," she repeated and tried to get out of his grip but he held fast using his strength against her for the first time he was released. He pulled her close and held her tightly. She tried to get away but he held fast as if to protect her from the world.

"Don't make a scene," he whispered to her, "you can't let him see you get emotional. He'll know what to do to get you unfocused." He was happy when she stilled.

_I didn't want to believe you_ Kalina said to him telepathically. He didn't blame her and told her so. She stepped back, the cool stoic look back in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized to everyone, "that came as a bit of a shock." Turning to the old woman, she said, "Thank you very much for the reading. It was an honor." After bowing her head slightly, she turned and resumed her place behind Jareth. Cavan sat back down watching Kalina closely. She seemed back to normal but he noticed the slight tension in her shoulders. Looking over at Behome he couldn't help but notice the flash of concern in Behome's eyes before Natasha distracted him.

* * *

The meal was finished and everyone moved to the ballroom for dancing. Kalina was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. She already knew that the Underground was going to berate her for fainting. It was strange hearing the same thing Cavan told her coming from a seer. When Cavan told her that her father was alive, she didn't believe him writing it off as him trying to get under her skin. But for Alma to tell her the same thing…She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt someone come up next to her. Cavan put his hand on the small of her back and, surprisingly, she appreciated the comfort. Her eyes roamed over the crowd to spot Behome staring at them a bit angrily. She narrowed her eyes slightly and moved away from Cavan towards the children who were collecting empty wine goblets and stacking them into a tall pyramid.

"Come on guys," she said, "let's give these to the people taking them to the kitchens."

The children gave her exasperated sighs but did as they were told. Cavan touched her elbow and suggested they dance. "I can't dance," Kalina replied which was true. But another reason was that she didn't feel like being stared at since both her dance partner and herself were wearing pants. She could feel Henrick's eyes on her as well as several others. The announcement that she would be married soon had probably shaken the other Warriors since they were all single and quite happy being so. They were probably worrying about her getting pregnant or some other nonsense. Kaleb approached her and asked how long the party was going to take.

"There's no other kids to play with," he said, "and I'm starting to get bored."

Kalina smiled at him and said, " Get your brother and sister. We'll play a game on the balcony." As Kaleb ran to get Ari and Tobias, Kalina turned to Cavan, " I'm going to need you to be my eyes while I'm outside. The children are getting restless as you can see and I just want to distract them for a bit. Keep a good eye on Henrick." Kaleb came back as she was finishing her sentence and they walked out onto the balcony. There, she made a table with chairs appear and several board games. They played for a bit but Kalina couldn't focus on the game. Her thoughts strayed to Tromp and the others who had wanted to go on a scouting trip. She had ordered them not to go saying that it was extremely dangerous. It wasn't that she didn't trust them she just didn't want to lose them. Tromp had agreed not to go but not happily. Cavan touched her shoulder and she turned to face him in her chair. "Jareth is looking for you." She nodded and went back inside to see Entalon talking urgently with Jareth. Stalking forward she grabbed both men and pulled them out into the hallway.

"Kalina before you-" Jareth began but she was already demanding answers from Entalon about her father. Jareth finally got her to quiet down long enough to say, "Kalina…this is your father."


	16. Chapter 16

Entalon, or Vernier since that who he truly was, winced as Kalina's angry stare was directed at him. She seemed to be having a battle within herself. He could feel the thousands of questions she wanted to ask him but she asked the one he had hoped she would've asked at a later time.

"What happened to mom?"

Sighing he said, "My brother agreed to switch places with me so that in the event that you did come here, I'd be able to watch over you."

"That is not what I asked. I asked what happened to mom? Did you just let her die?"

"There was nothing I could do Kalina…She didn't know about the switch or what I was…" He stepped forward to touch her shoulder but she shoved him back. Kalina stared at him angrily and replied, "You just let her die!" He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say to wipe the look of anger and hatred in her eyes. She trembled with rage and it seemed she wanted to attack him but couldn't bring herself to physically attack her own father with a weapon. Instead, she used words.

"You're a monster! I hate you!" Without another word, she turned and ran out. Sarah entered the room as she was leaving and asked Jareth what was going on.

"Sarah, I want you to meet Vernier." Sarah looked at him and Vernier saw realization then anger.

"You were around her this whole entire time?! Do you realize how much you have hurt her?!"

"I couldn't tell her when she first met me," he replied, "Do you honestly think she would have believed me?"

"She would have believed you when you started to tell her things only her father would know," Sarah argued heatedly, "why did you lie to her for all these years? Even if she forgives you eventually, it's going to take a long time after that for her to even look at you with respect." Then with a might slap to his face she too was gone. Vernier slammed his fist into the wall.

"Of all the times for that damn seer to come, why this time? She would have been happy not knowing the truth. Your father will probably delight in the way this situation is going."

Jareth sighed, "My father is too proud to admit that he has grown fond of Kalina. He will probably try to help you though you escaped his wrath."

Vernier scowled and muttered, "Henrick is probably behind this. Though his father didn't approve of my leaving the tribe, he let me make my own choice. Henrick never thought that anybody should leave. The tribe is family and leaving means you are turning your back on your family."

"To be chosen by the Labyrinth or any Underground deity is an honor…I think he was just jealous."

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied Vernier bitterly, "I just hope he doesn't try anything with Kalina."

* * *

Kalina wandered the Labyrinth not really a paying attention where she was going. The ever-changing maze couldn't be memorized. She knew that it was dangerous to walk the Labyrinth at night but she could take care of herself. No matter what her father said, he had let her mother die. Stopping she leaned against a wall and looked up to the stars. She had read that each star was a different world and that the one that shined the most to you was your home world. Earth had never shined for her and she often asked Sarah how bright it was. She started to hum softly to herself just staring at the vast expanse of sky.

"We aren't originally from here. You're looking for the wrong star."

She stopped humming and narrowed her eyes as she turned to face Henrick. "What do you want? I prefer to be alone at the moment."

Henrick smiled and Kalina tried not to scowl in return. She disliked the man and wished that he would go away. "If you looked for the place where the tribe originated from you'll find your bright star."

"I am not one of you. Never have, never will be." Henrick's smile turned into scowl.

"You're father is one of us so you are one of us. It doesn't matter how much your blood is muddied by human genes."

Kalina laughed out loud at that. He was trying to make a power play and it wasn't going in his favor. "You'll never have power over me. I belong to the Labyrinth. No one else." She chose her words wisely. Words were powerful in the Underground and she often found herself almost saying things she shouldn't. Saying that Henrick would never have power over her was a good thing but she was not in the mood for a battle of words.

"You'll belong to me soon enough," hissed Henrick, "I know for a fact that Cavan will tire of you and then there will be no man with a claim on you."

Kalina turned her back toward him and said, "You have an inferiority complex. A poor man who can't live up to anyone's expectations." Henrick lunged at her and she easily sidestepped his attack, grabbing his arm and pulled it up behind him in the process. "I am a force to be reckoned with Henrick," she said, "there is no one who will be able to lay claim on me."

"Oh really," Cavan replied, "what of your wedding to Cavan? Cavan has claim over you once the vows are said."

"As I said before," Kalina said with a sneer, "wedding or no, I am in a unique position that the Labyrinth lay claim to me long ago. My marriage to Cavan is the Underground's command." Flipping him over her hip she left him laying there and returned to the castle. Cavan was waiting for her in the sitting room and he immediately pulled her close against him and for the first time since she met him, she didn't feel like resisting.

* * *

Behome watched as Cavan comforted Kalina in Natasha's bubble. "See?" she said, "She's perfectly happy so you can stop worrying. I told you she'd get over you if you broke her heart." Making the bubble disappear, she added, "And she's to be married within the week. Rather bold on her part. Probably couldn't bear the thought of being alone."

A few days later, Behome stood with Cavan at the altar. The Underground had insisted that he be the best man. In his opinion, he thought the Underground was being a heartless bastard. Sarah walked down the isle first since she was Kalina's matron of honor. When Vernier started to walk Kalina down the aisle both Behome and Cavan sucked in their breaths. The dress she was wearing was extremely simple compared to the one she had worn for him. It was undecorated, slim and looked like something Arwen from Lord of the Rings would wear with narrower sleeves. Even if it was just simple white cloth she looked beautiful. Her eyes never left Cavan and Behome almost thought that she had got over him until he saw how white her knuckles were as she clutched her bouquet of flowers. As she approached Cavan her shoulders slightly tensed as he touched her elbow and they both turned to the High Priest. The High Priest made the ceremony short and sweet quickly getting to the most nerve racking part. Making Kalina and Cavan hold hands, he asked, "Do you Cavan, son of Andros, take Kalina to be your wife?"

"Yes, I do," said Cavan without hesitation. The High Priest turned to Kalina and regarded her coolly. She returned his stare with icy indifference.

"Do you Kalina, daughter of Vernier and Warrior of the Labyrinth, take Cavan to be your husband?" Behome held his breath and Cavan tightened his grip on her hands.

"Yes…I do," Kalina said firmly. The High Priest announced them husband and wife then closed the ceremony. Much to Behome's relief, wedding ceremonies in the Underground didn't call for the kiss that human weddings often had. Everyone left to go to the reception leaving the wedding party at the altar to talk about the order they would walk into the hall. Sarah looked at everyone and said, "Usually the bride and groom enter the hall before the best man and maid/matron of honor…"

"That's fine with me," Kalina said, " everyone must be dying to see what drama will unfold today." Morpheus flew down and landed on her shoulder nuzzling her cheek. She reached up nonchalantly and stroked his neck. They started to walk toward the hall, Kalina and Cavan in front of Sarah and himself. Behome couldn't believe that Kalina and Cavan were now married. He knew that nothing would come of it until after the war. Kalina would not want to be in a compromised situation when in battle. In his opinion, she had enough trouble trying to keep herself alive what with always rushing into the fray with nary a worry to her own well being. As they entered the reception, everyone stood to greet the bride and groom who went to the center of the dance floor. Behome winced since he knew that Kalina couldn't dance. But to his surprise, she floated across the dance floor as if her feet weren't touching the ground.

* * *

Cavan was glad that he had mentioned to Kalina to use magic to make her lighter on her feet. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed at having to dance in front of everyone who would be watching her every move. Though she claimed she couldn't dance, he often caught her doing quite well by herself when she thought no one was looking. But for now, he was enjoying that he was dancing with her and that she was his wife. Kalina's eyes were empty of emotion as her training taught her to be but she kept a small smile frozen on her lips for display. After the dance, he led her to their table and held the chair for her. After she sat down and he seated himself, the meal was served and people were left to their own devices. Some danced, some ate and other just sat and chatted. Kalina sat straight in her chair, her gold eyes not missing anything going on in the room. He touched her elbow and she shifted her gaze to him. "It's okay to relax," he said, "this is a joyous day."

"I just can't help but think that something is going to happen," she replied her eyes clouding for a moment with worry. But it was gone in an instant when Behome approached them.

" Would you allow me to have a single dance with her?" Behome asked him. He could feel Kalina stiffen at the use of the formality. Chameleon tradition was that all men had to ask the groom if it was permissible to dance with his bride. Cavan wanted to be heartless and say no but he knew that Natasha was most likely letting Behome ask to torment him some more. He debated with himself for a few moments. Kalina had kept her gaze on the people in the room but he had noticed the quick intake of breath when she had heard Behome's request. To let them dance together would be both cruel and generous. Cruel in that it showed them what they couldn't have but generous that they would be able to touch each other and no one would think anything of it. "I'm sure a single dance wouldn't hurt," he said. Kalina reached out and squeezed his hand and he was satisfied enough to see his ring glinting on her finger as she got up and Behome led her to the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Jareth and Sarah watched as Behome led Kalina to the dance floor. Her face was as stoic as ever but both Jareth and Sarah knew that this was probably the only time Kalina would be this close to Behome after today. Her mind must be reeling from being allowed to be so close to him.

"She's trying not to look happy," Sarah said, "though he broke her heart."

Jareth watched the couple dance and replied, "He must be saying something that's making her upset the way she is tensing up." Sarah looked closer then said, "Wow, how did you notice that from so far away?" He explained that a king or queen knows their Warrior as much as their Warrior knows them. The dance ended and Behome left Kalina to go back to Cavan by herself. She sat next to him and Cavan leaned over and whispered something. She nodded and smiled then turned her gold gaze to her plate before her. "I wish things ended up differently," Jareth muttered and Sarah agreed. "It's too hard on her," she said, "I wonder what the Underground has planned."

But Jareth was only half listening. Henrick was making his way over to Kalina's table and looked like he might start trouble. Henrick ignored the formality of asking if Kalina wanted to dance and grabbed her wrist yanking her out of her seat. Both Cavan and Jareth stood at the same time but Kalina proved herself capable of defending herself even when in a dress. In two motions, she had his arm behind his back and was threatening to break it. Cavan put his hands on her shoulders and said something to her but she didn't let Henrick go. Jareth quickly made his way over in time to hear her finish what she was saying.

"…and he has to learn that he does not own me." When Jareth approached she looked at him and waited. She was waiting for his cue to break Henrick's arm. "Kalina," he said, "this is supposed to be a special day, no need to mark it with violence." Kalina's eyes narrowed slightly but she let Henrick go. Henrick immediately turned and made a motion to strike her but thought better of it. "I'll not leave without my dance with the bride," he said instead. Cavan whispered something in her ear and she smirked. "Very well," she said. Henrick gripped her arm and practically dragged her to the dance floor.

"Jareth, would you allow me to dance with your wife? It would give me a chance to be near Kalina in case she needs me." Jareth nodded his assent and sent a quick telepathic message to Sarah. He watched as Cavan and Sarah made their way to Kalina who seemed to be having a bit trouble dancing. Henrick suddenly stiffened as if someone had tread on his toes and Jareth chuckled to himself. Kalina could be extremely clumsy if she wanted to be.

* * *

Later that night Kalina stood on her balcony trying to procrastinate going inside. When they had come in Cavan's rooms had disappeared leaving her quarters they way they were before he came…with only one bedroom and bath in addition to her study and sanctuary. Her heart weighed heavy tonight. When she had danced with Behome she had hoped…closing her eyes she remembered the words he had told her. Cruel words.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm only dancing with you because it is required. If I didn't, people would talk about how I'm turning my back on my own traditions." She hadn't said anything and he had continued to say that he would be happy to be her first child's godfather and when he had a child he would be sure to see if she could be his child's godmother. This made her tense up since she had been avoiding the thought of laying with Cavan. When the dance had ended he had turned and walked away without walking her back to Cavan. Kalina had returned to her table and Cavan had asked her if she was alright. Using all the training she had gone through with the Underground she had shoved her turbulent emotions down and smiled acting as if all was well. Then when she danced with Henrick he had held her in an iron grip and whispered to her how she would soon be his. She undid the magic making her light on her feet and made sure to give him at least one good stomp on his toes.

"Kalina." Turning she faced Cavan who was standing in the doorway. The light was behind him and she couldn't see his face clearly. "I've made some tea for us."

"Thank you," she said softly and followed him inside. He handed her a cup and they both sat down. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. They sat silently for awhile each sorting through their own thoughts. "I want to show you something," Cavan said making Kalina jump. Immediately she scolded herself inwardly for reacting the way she did. Standing she followed Cavan to the bedroom her heart hammering against her chest. When she went in her eyes widened in surprise. A wooden board split the bed in half vertically from the headboard to the footboard. She had seen something like this before in a movie but couldn't remember which one. Cavan was talking and she turned her attention to him.

" I don't want to rush you. So I had this made to make the transition…easier I guess you can say." All Kalina could say was a whispered, "Thank you." A pounding on the door made her open her front door to several goblin soldiers. They all started talking at once and it took her several minutes to get them to calm down.

"It's Tromp," said one, "he went off with several other goblins on a scouting trip."

"They wouldn't have if those Fae soldiers who used to be in the prison didn't say anything," another one added, "they kept egging Tromp on saying that he wasn't cut out to be a soldier."

Kalina's eyes filled with rage, "Where are they? Which direction did Tromp and his group go?" The wedding dress transformed into her usual uniform and after telling Cavan what was going on, she was out the door.

* * *

The forest several miles outside of the Labyrinth was dark and there was a smell in the air that set Kalina on edge. She wondered why Tromp and the others would disobey her just to prove themselves. They knew it wasn't safe. If only she had been more in tune with what was going on. Damn the Underground for rushing the wedding. Her mind was a tumble of emotions and it interfered with her job. The day of battle was getting closer and she couldn't afford to lose any of her good soldiers. There was a rustle and Kalina drew her sword and held it at the ready. Henrick stepped into view and she immediately lunged forward pinning him against a tree with her sword at his neck.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, "Why the hell can't you leave me alone?"

"She told me that I should be nearby," he replied, "although why she didn't send your husband I have no clue." He looked at her strangely when she didn't retreat her sword but she was searching his eyes. There was no cockiness, no coldness…

"You're not Henrick. I've had enough encounters with him to know when someone is impersonating him." Henrick smirked at her reply and his image melted away to reveal Xavier.

"Clever girl," he said, "but I don't know how clever if your wandering around all by yourself. These are dangerous parts and you're not protected by your precious Labyrinth here." Before Kalina could respond there was screaming coming from further in the forest and she took off after the sound. She hoped she got there in time but the more she ran, the less screaming she heard until there was silence. Finally making it to a clearing she was horrified at what greeted her. The entire clearing was covered in blood and goblin bodies littered the floor. When she got closer to one she had to keep herself from vomiting. Their heads had been removed and as she looked around, she saw them perched on sticks around the other edge of the clearing. Her emotions bubbled to the surface and she let out a heart-wrenching wail. Morpheus flew down and she sent him off with a message to Jareth about what had happened. Walking over to the heads, she took them one by one and started to place them with the body they belonged to. Her hands were shaking and she was holding back the flood of tears that threatened to spill over. Finally she couldn't hold it back any longer and fell to her knees, face in her hands. She cried and wailed letting out her anguish since she wouldn't be able to express it once she got back to the castle. Unbeknownst to her, Xavier watched her in a mirror and turned to a nearby soldier.

"I didn't order you to massacre them. Simply to rough then up a bit." Xavier said angrily. The soldier who happened to be a minotaur smirked and replied, "Their screaming awakened our bloodlust. Now we know how to break her."

"I don't think we broke her. I think we just pissed her off," he said, "Go away now. I no longer have need for you today." When the minotaur left, Xavier resumed watching the mirror. Kalina had resumed making the bodies whole, using magic to reconnect the heads of her fallen comrades to their bodies. For some odd reason, she started to search frantically and that's when he realized that one of the heads was missing. Cursing, he put down the mirror to hunt down the soldiers who had murdered the goblins.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long absence. There was a lot going on then I got horrid writer's block. But here are three more chapters. :-) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

  
Cavan sat with Venith and Evan in the library listening to what had happened. "All of them beheaded? And Tromp's head was missing?" he asked shocked. "Who would do that?"

"Minotaurs have a horrific lust for blood. Many times prisoners who were only supposed to be tortured have died from their hands," replied Venith and Evan added, "It's the screaming. They thrive on the sound." Cavan sat silent for a while thinking about the families of the goblins that died and how Kalina was out in the city telling them. She would most likely offer them a weapon or object to inflict on her the hurt, sadness and/or anger they felt. He didn't like the fact that she took sole responsibility when it was those damned guards who were at fault.

"Kalina will be returning soon. Most likely the families didn't blame her and she'll be feeling horrid," Evan said, "if I were you, I'd be nearby but keep my distance." Venith agreed but Cavan didn't like not being able to comfort his wife. "Believe me," Evan told him, "she and I are more in tune than you can imagine. Right now, she feels like she should have paid more attention to people's emotions."

"It was her wedding day," Cavan said tightly but he knew that Warriors do not get days off. The door opened and Kalina walked in. She looked as if all life had been sucked out of her. Slowly she walked to where the men were sitting and plopped into a chair.

"Have the gypsies gone?" she asked. Evan nodded and she said, "Good. Tomorrow gather all the soldiers together. We're going to have a demonstration." Evan nodded again.

"What kind of demonstration?" asked Venith. Kalina only looked at him and he fell silent. Cavan remained quiet, he would rather not be in the receiving end of that stare. He could only imagine what Kalina had in store for tomorrow. She had a glint in her eye and her shoulders were extremely tense. The three men didn't say anything more waiting for her to speak on her own terms. It was a good thing that Henrick was gone. He would have made things worse with little comments that would send Kalina over the edge. She took of her gloves and he looked to see if she still had her wedding ring on. Now that they shared a room, he couldn't help but to look in the small jewelry box that sat on her dresser. It held a pair of earrings and a thin gold chain. He knew that before she married him, Kalina had carried the engagement ring that Behome had given her on her person at all times and he wondered where she put it. He quickly looked away when Kalina gave him a pointed look and held up her hand showing him her wedding ring before standing up. "I have a couple things to take care of," she said quietly, "I'll see you guys later." After she left both Venith and Evan looked at him.

"What?" asked Cavan. Venith just shook his head, stood up and left. Evan sighed and said, "You're making it harder for the both of you. The more you worry about her being faithful the more she'll learn to hate you."

"I know she loves him," Cavan replied, "I know who her heart belongs to."

"But she's married to you. She made a vow to be your wife. Kalina never goes back on her word," Evan said tightly.

Cavan snorted then said, "She was seeing Behome behind my back when she was engaged to me. He broke it off with her but if he changes his mind, what's to keep her from seeing him?" The punch to his face was unexpected. Evan never acted violently out of anger.

"Did she sleep with him? What was the most they did together? Talk maybe kiss and hold each other? She said 'I do' to you even though it was a marriage against her heart. She knows how horrible it is for you to be married to someone who loves another. But the fact of the matter is that she is your wife and she will not be unfaithful, even if you don't deserve her." With that Evan left the room leaving Cavan to his thoughts.

* * *

Kalina had heard the entire exchange between Cavan and Evan. She had walked back to speak with Venith and Evan about tomorrow. When Evan walked out and bumped into her, she held a finger to her lips to let him know not to say anything. They walked down the hall and Evan asked her how much she heard.

"Everything," Kalina said. Her heart broke for Cavan for this must be hell for him. "I used to carry the engagement ring that Behome gave me all the time but the day before…" she took a deep breath then continued, "the day before I married Cavan I put it in the treasury. I could not break Cavan's heart anymore by having him find it in my quarters." Much to her embarrassment, she started to feel tears come to her eyes. Her friends had been brutally massacred, her husband has doubts about the vows she took which was understandable and she hated feeling sorry for herself. "He put a board on the bed that separated it so that I wouldn't be rushed. He is a good man and deserves so much better."

Evan looked at her then looked back ahead as they walked. "You saw Behome when you were engaged to Cavan?" Kalina winced inwardly at the question. She knew that Evan disapproved of her doing so. Despite what he said, she should have been faithful through the engagement as well.

"I acted impulsively and selfishly I admit. I begged Cavan to release me from the engagement. But it is good that he didn't. Behome has Natasha." Evan remained silent and Kalina knew that he was trying not to lecture her. "Get it out of your system Evan, there is nothing anyone can say to make me feel any worse than I do now."

"I'm disappointed Kalina. You should have accepted the fact that you wouldn't be with Behome. Though Cavan loves you he will always be uncertain of your intentions."

When they got outside, a messenger was waiting with a box. "This is for you," he said, "I think you should be careful, rumor is that this is from _them_."

Kalina took the box and thanked the messenger. She put it on a nearby bench and stared at it. Something was wrong and she didn't particularly want to open it. It was wrapped in black paper with a large black bow. Reaching out she pulled off the bow. It fell away and the lid sprang open to reveal Tromp's head inside. Kalina started to tremble as white-hot rage made her oblivious to everything around her. She was unaware of Evan trying to calm her down and didn't realize that Cavan had joined them. Turning she started to walk away not knowing that she has transported to Andros' castle. "Xavier!" she screamed, "Come out and face me!"

"There's no need to shout. I'm right here." Turning she saw him and pulled out her sword. "Draw…your…sword," she said. Xavier didn't move though and continued to stare at her. "I said draw your sword!" Still there was no response but she would not attack him until he had a sword in his hand.

"I did not mean for your friends to die," he said. Her grip tightened on her sword as she retorted, "Oh I'm sure of it. Perhaps it would have pleased you more if they were completely dismembered?"

Xavier sighed and replied, "Stupid girl. Do you think that I would waste my time killing goblins before our actual war? It was the minotaurs. Their thirst for blood is insatiable. I made a mistake in sending them."

"A mistake?" hissed Kalina then she shouted, "A mistake?! That's all you can say is that you made a mistake?!" She lunged at him and he easily evaded her attack came up behind her, sword at her neck.

"If you going to attack never attack in anger. Otherwise look at the predicament you'll find yourself in."

She turned and sliced with her sword, ignoring the sting of his blade cutting the area above her collarbone. He jumped back and commented, "You're rather reckless. What good are you to your kingdom if you are dead?"

"I refuse to die easily. Now, either you will pay for the deaths of my friends or you will turn over the minotaurs responsible." Xavier just stood there and stared at her. "Stop staring and do something!" she shouted but her hands started to tremble and her emotions were starting to drain away.

"I always wondered why humans put so much energy in their emotions. I thought the Underground taught you better than that."

Kalina sneered and said, "Don't you worry, I'll be paying for my display in due time."

Xavier chuckled, "I have nothing more to worry from you. You'll be out of commission soon enough." This struck her as an odd thing to say. Her vision started to waver and she tried to keep her eyes focused. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Memanti lead the search party for Kalina but they didn't have to go too far. They found her unconscious by a smokeless campfire. Memanti immediately sent scouts in the surrounding area while she waited for Kalina to wake up to bring her back to the castle. She had heard the story about Tromp and the other goblins. Kalina didn't wake up and Memanti ordered one of the other soldiers to make sure she wasn't poisoned. When the scouts returned, Memanti had one of them carry Kalina over their soldier and put out the fire. When they returned to the castle, Zachary took Kalina to the infirmary and tended to her wound. It was he who was there when she woke up.

"How did I get back?"

Zachary jumped at the sound of her voice. "Memanti found you. Evan told me that you transported after you got the package containing Tromp's head. Where did you go?"

"I have to prepare a funeral for them," Kalina said getting up, "It doesn't matter where I went anymore. It was all for nothing."

"There is never an action that results in nothing. You went to Andros' castle didn't you? Xavier could have used your recklessness and anger against you. I wonder why he didn't take his chance." Kalina remained silent. No doubt berating herself silently. "I can't help but notice that you've been losing weight," Zachary continued, "I'm going to have to insist that you eat or I'll have to speak with your husband."

"I wish people would start referring to him by his name. I'm well aware that he is my husband and need no reminding."

Zachary sighed as Jareth walked in. "Kalina do I need to take drastic measures so that you don't go out and kill yourself?" he asked, "Do you even consider how the rest of us feel when you act rashly? You used to be so responsible." Kalina said nothing but stood up to leave. Cavan came in and blocked her way. That's when all hell broke loose.


	19. Chapter 19

"Step aside," Kalina said quietly. Cavan shook his head and put his hand on her arm. Something snapped in Kalina's eye and she grabbed Cavan by the front of his collar and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet though and charged at her. She was surprised at how fast he was without magic and was barely able to dodge attack after attack. Attempting a kick to his stomach her heart froze as he grabbed her foot and swung her away from him. Crashing into the wall, she felt her breath whoosh from her lungs. Laying there gasping for air, Kalina tried to get her bearing as Cavan walked towards her. Kneeling, he gently picked her up but she pushed him away as soon as she was on her feet. Zachary and Jareth stared at her as if she grew another head then Zachary said, "I think circumstances have made you unstable. I suggest that you stay in your quarters for a few days."

"No," Kalina said angrily, "I will not stand idly by as prepar-"

"Do as he says Kalina," Jareth said, disappointment in his eyes. Kalina clenched her fists and replied, "There is a demonstration that needs to be done. I already asked Venith and Evan to gather the troops."

"What was it going to be?" Cavan asked, "Were you going to make those guards pay? Humiliate and torture them?"

"IT'S THEIR FAULT TROMP IS DEAD!" shouted Kalina angrily, "Tromp and the goblins that went with him are DEAD! Those guards have to pay for their insolence!" She was trembling again. Why was this happening? This bode ill for the battle coming up. Cavan was approaching her again and she hissed, "Stay away from me!"

"I will take care of the troops for today," Jareth said, "I suggest that you take the rest of the day off."

Scowling, Kalina crossed her arms. "I have to make preparations for the funeral."

"Their families will take care of their bodies and funerals," Jareth said. Before she could reply he said, "Nothing you say will change my mind. Cavan, take her to your quarters."

Jareth appeared before the assembled troops and immediately they all snapped to attention. Coolly he said, "Today's demonstration has been cancelled until further notice. You may leave to train at your own leisure for the rest of the day." As he watched everyone leave, he pointed at the two guards and said, "Except you two." Both guards winced and stayed behind. "Tell me what happened the other night."

Both the guards remained silent. Jareth narrowed his eyes and scowled which made the guards tense with fright.

"We just dared them to go out…we said that the reason Kalina didn't want him going out was because she thought they weren't cut out to be soldiers...them being goblins and all," said one guard. The other guard added quickly, "We didn't think that he'd actually go out. Tromp always followed Kalina's orders."

Jareth tried to reign in his temper but he let his disgust show through. "Do you know how much pain and agony you have caused? You narrowly escaped Kalina's wrath. If I had not stepped in, she would be making sure you both wouldn't be able to move for quite some time." The two guards let their breaths they have been holding woosh out and Jareth smiled and added, "You may think you have escaped her wrath but I will make you suffer in her stead. You are going to help dig the graves of those soldiers then you will assist their families with anything that they need. If they say they want you to bathe in the Bog of Eternal Stench you will do so. After I feel that you have served them to my standards you will be sent to live in the Fiery's Forest. I believe that you still owe Kalina a favor. When she calls, you will come and you follow her order even if it means your death. Am I understood?"

Both soldiers nodded and said, "Yes sir." Jareth disappeared and transported to the library where Sarah was waiting. He sat next to her on the couch and explained what was going on. "Kalina is in her quarters, most likely trying to lock herself in that secret room of hers but I told Cavan that he has to keep an eye on her at all times. If he has to, he'll go without sleep. Kalina's thirst for vengeance is strong and I don't want the other Warriors and soldiers to see her this way."

"That's understandable," Sarah said, "I told the children that they probably won't be able to see her until after the funerals. Kaleb isn't too happy. You know how he hates to see her upset."

Jareth sighed. Kaleb had a close relationship with Kalina. The first five years of his life she had constantly been around and had been happy. But after going away for five years the Kalina that Kaleb knew had seemingly disappeared. What was he going to do? Jareth felt like he was losing control of everything. The only thing he felt secure about was Sarah and his children. " I don't want you to see Kalina either until I know for sure that she's stable. It may take a couple days for her to calm down." Sarah pressed her lips together but nodded her head.

* * *

Cavan sat opposite Kalina in their quarters. She refused to talk or even to meet his gaze. There was a knock on the door and he got up and, without taking his eyes off her, opened it. The High King walked in and Kalina turned an angry gaze toward him.

"What do you want?" she asked. The High King said nothing but two of his guards came in, one grabbing her arm. "Hey!" Kalina shouted and lashed out. The guard moved quickly and she felt something prick her neck. Her limbs felt like jelly and the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was the guard holding on to her. The High King was walking toward the locked room.

"Open the door," he said to Cavan who shook his head and replied, "I can't do that sir. It would betray her trust. Why do you need to go in there anyway?"

The High King motioned to the other guard who started to break the spells on the door. Kalina screamed in pain with every spell broken. "Stop!" shouted Cavan, "Those spells are part of her!" As the last spell was broken Kalina fell to the floor unconscious. Cavan was torn between trying to prevent the guards from going into Kalina's sanctuary or seeing to Kalina herself. He chose the former since he knew that's what she would want him to do. "Don't go in there!" he demanded trying to get between the guards and the room. They easily knocked him aside and the High King walked into the room and stared at all the art.

"She was the Artisan all along," he said, "there is no evidence that she is in league with Andros in this room. The letter we received appears to be a hoax."

Cavan angrily shoved them out of the room. "You based all this on a letter?!" he asked, "You know as well as I do that Kalina would never betray your son."

"It never hurts to make sure," said the High King but there seemed to be regret in his eyes. After he left, Cavan walked over to Kalina and lifted her head up. She moaned and opened her eyes. Reaching out, she brushed the hair off his forehead, placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I give you back your magic." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Kalina stared at herself in the mirror. The funerals for Tromp and the others had just ended and she felt drained. She had sat with the families rather than with the other Warriors. Comforting them as best as she could, she had watched the small coffins lower into the ground. Their families still refused to blame her for their deaths. Even Tromp's wife didn't hold a grudge on her. Plus she felt she had made a mistake giving Cavan back his magic. Suddenly, she was filled with uncontrollable rage and she punched the mirror with all her might. Glass scattered everywhere and Morpheus, who had been perched on the windowsill, cawed in alarm as the glass flew back into place. "What wrong with you?" he asked as he tried to smooth his feathers back into place.

"I'm sorry," Kalina replied, "much has been on my mind." Looking toward Morpheus, she caught him staring longingly out the window. Sighing she walked up to him and stroked his back. He has been acting strange since the gypsies left and her instinct told her that he wanted to find the other ravens. "Go find them," she said, "and if you decide to stay with them then you have my blessing. But promise me you won't be a stranger."

Morpheus flew to her shoulder and nudged her face with his head before flying out the window. As she watched him fly away, Kalina's could feel her heart break a little more. Quietly she turned and was startled to see Cavan watching her from the doorway.

"It must be hard for you," he said, "to have to let so many go in such a short span of time." Kalina remained silent, wishing that Cavan would go away. Looking at him made her remember that she was married to him and that she was stupid enough to give him back his magic. He could turn at any moment and if anything happened to Sarah and the children, it would be her fault. Behome had shot her an icy glare as everyone left the funeral. No doubt he could feel his brother's power. "You're regretting giving it back to me aren't you?" asked Cavan jerking her out of her thoughts. He walked up to her and with a slight challenge in his voice he said, "You could always wish you never did it."

"I do not make idle wishes. I made a decision and acted upon it. I will accept all consequences as long as other people don't get hurt." She walked past him and out the door. Entering what used to be a locked room, she stared at her artwork in progress. Thoughts of destroying everything flashed in her mind but instead she turned and walked out of her living quarters. She found Jareth and Sarah in the library along with the children. Kaleb's eyes lit up and he ran to her but stopped just short of reaching her and stared at her.

"What's the matter Kaleb?" Kalina asked, "Do I have an angry look on my face?"

"It is okay to come closer?" At the question Kalina's heart clenched in pain. Looking at Sarah and Jareth, Sarah refused to meet her gaze. "We found it necessary to tell the children to stay away for a bit," Jareth said, "you were unstable and we don't know if you still are." All Kalina could do was nod in response and walk out of the room.

* * *

Cavan sat in the sitting room conjuring random things. It felt strange to use magic again. He wasn't surprised that he didn't feel the need to destroy things. Kalina had cured him of that. Instead he considered joining the ranks against his father. The hair on the back of neck started to stand on end and he jumped up to face the Labyrinth.

_She gave you back your magic._

He nodded not sure what he should say. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm Kalina. The Labyrinth continued to stare at him. "It's going to be soon isn't it?" he asked.

_War. It frightens me. But it must be done._

Cavan thought for a moment. "Will she allow me to fight?" The Labyrinth tilted her head. She wasn't going to answer him. The only person to ask was Kalina. When he shifted his gaze back to the Labyrinth, she was gone. Sighing he concentrated and transported to where Kalina was overseeing the troops. Acting out of instinct, she had drawn her weapon and he now had a sword point at his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, " What do you want?" When he looked in her eyes, there was such pain. As if her heart was being torn apart and all it needed was a final blow.

"I would like to join the ranks…to fight against my father." It was surprising how easily he could ask. He thought for sure that he would have faltered under her gold stare. "I could be a great asset to the troops." She had withdrawn her sword as she sheathed it, he could see her eyes looking over the many soldiers assessing the pros and cons of him joining them.

"They won't be easy on you," she said, "once you step among them you are a soldier. You are no better than the man next to you."

"I am sure they won't let me forget."

She plucked a sheet of paper and a pen from the air and wrote something on it. "Give this to Memanti. She'll get you set up." And with that, Cavan found himself amongst the soldiers. The ones around him immediately stopped training to stare at him. He could feel their hostility but he continued to search for the griffin. Kalina's eyes stared down on him, waiting. No doubt she expected him to change his mind. Much to his relief, Memanti stepped forward and took the note he gave her.

"Interesting," she said, "you'll be training under my division." Turning to look back before following Memanti, he saw that Kalina was no longer there.

* * *

Jareth gave Kalina the notice that had just recieved. "Finally," she said, "we'll get this war over with. The troops march tomorrow morning."

"We'll meet our enemies on the Plains of Sorrows," Jareth said, " Andros hopes that the location will dishearten our men and women. But I know that you have trained them to be strong along with the other Warriors." Kalina bowed her head and turned to leave. Jareth almost called her back to apologize about Kaleb and everything else that had happened. But he held back and Sarah who had been sitting next to him placed her hand on top of his.

"I don't know what to say," Jareth said after Kalina had left the room. "She has been loyal to us since before you came and this is how I repay her. Out of all the Warriors, it had to be her that everything would happen to."

_Your mother said the same thing about your father_ the Labyrinth whispered through the room though she didn't appear _My heart breaks for her. But what's done is done. _ And with that, her presence disappeared from the room.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kalina bursting into the room, sword drawn. She leapt up and twisting in the air swung her sword. When she landed, several arrows fell to the ground. A transparent shield went up around them and Kalina looked back at them. "Are you two okay?"

Jareth nodded and asked about the children. "They're safe," was the only reply he got. Kalina was circling the room looking for something. Suddenly, she thrust out her sword and there was a scream. A Chameleon, his disguise now broken, fell to the floor, blood oozing from his arm. Kalina snapped her fingers and several guards rushed in and picked him up. "Bring him to the dungeons. I'll interrogate him later. I want no one to enter or leave this room without my knowing. The king, queen and children will have a protective barrier around them at all times." Turning to Jareth, Kalina said, "You'll be safe for now. But I suggest getting Sarah and the children as far away as possible in the safest place you know."

"I know of just the place," he said. Deep in Kalina's eyes he could see fear. She had almost lost them and she was blaming herself.

"Let me know in three hours," she said while in his head, she said _I'll transport you there in one hour_. No doubt to throw off any spies still in the room. "I'll come for them then."

Jareth nodded and Kalina rushed out, shouting orders to several more soldiers. Sarah clutched his sleeve. "Where will you send us?" she asked.

_My mother's castle, it's the only place that no one else knows about. Not even my father._

Sarah nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah stared angrily at Kalina as she asked, "Where's Jareth? You told him you'd transport all of us. Why didn't you bring him?"

Kalina shook her head and replied, "Jareth told me to take you and the children first. He will be here soon enough to make sure you are comfortable."

"What if you snap again?" Sarah asked, "Who will protect us if you go crazy?"

Kalina's eyes grew cold and distant. "You know very well that I would never hurt the children…or you. Where is this coming from Sarah? Do you have something to say to me?"

A flood of accusations that she didn't mean started to burst from Sarah's lips but it was as if she couldn't stop them. "Well let's see, Kalina…first you go away for five years without coming to visit for more than an hour. Then when you come back, you're nothing but selfish and rude. The expectations you have of the soldiers are so high that they keep going out of their way to prove themselves to you and it has led to the death of Tromp and his friends. Plus, you keep running out into danger as if you want to get yourself killed. Is not being able to marry Behome so bad? To think that Cavan loves you even though you saw Behome behind his back. Cavan changed for the better and all you could do is throw it back in his face. Why can't you get your head out of your ass and think about others for a change?!"

Before Kalina could answer, Jareth appeared and Sarah rushed into his arms in tears. "What did you do?" Jareth asked Kalina but she didn't say anything. Instead, she walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"How could you have not come with us?" asked Sarah into Jareth's chest. "Why is all this happening? I was with you one moment then I'm whisked away without even a warning two hours before we're supposed to go. It's just not fair."

"Now, now," Jareth said, "there's a phrase I haven't heard in a while." He could tell that Sarah was angry for not being let in on what was going on. "Sarah, we had to say one thing and mean another just in case there were spies in the room."

"I can understand when Kalina speaks to me telepathically. There should have been no reason to leave me in the dark. Not to mention how unstable she's been."

Jareth looked at her confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say. An hour ago, you were supporting me in trying to figure out a way to apologize to her. What changed your mind?"

Sarah looked at him then looked away. "The fact that she didn't even think about how it would feel for me to suddenly be taken away from you without warning. She didn't even have the courtesy to let me in on what was going on when she was talking to you about getting the children and me to a sanctuary. At this point in time, I hate her for what she has become. Heartless. Just because she can't be with the man she loves doesn't mean she has the right to give up on life and being courteous to others."

"You have to understand-" but Sarah cut Jareth off by pushing away from him.

"You're going to defend her?" she asked. Sighing Jareth replied, "I'm not defending her actions. You know the life she's led."

Shaking her head, Sarah said, "That doesn't give her an excuse to act the way she's been acting. To go out and confront Xavier without proper preparation then to try to be judge, jury and executioner to the guards isn't the way a Warrior should act."

"Oh Sarah," Jareth said trying to think of something to say. There was a soft knock on the door and he said, "I have to go now. You'll be safe here. There'll be guards and the maids who will take care of you." They held each other close for a few seconds more while Sarah said, "Come back to me in one piece. Tell Kalina if you are seriously wounded, I'll never forgive her." After a parting kiss and Jareth had vanished, Sarah burst into tears.

* * *

Kalina stood on her balcony watching the sunset. Tomorrow they march. It would probably be quicker if they traveled nonstop but she wanted her soldiers to be well rested and prepared for the battle ahead. She tried not to think about what Sarah had said but the words had hurt. Had she become such a horrible person? Turning she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Behome watching her. "What do you want?" she asked then added, "You shouldn't be here."

"I had to see you before we marched out."

Kalina sneered, "There is no 'we'. You're staying here with Natasha. I'm sure that's what she wants. No use getting yourself killed before you get married."

"What about Cavan and yourself?" Behome asked. "Both of you are marching out, what if you get yourself killed?"

"Cavan and I can take care of ourselves as well as each other."

Behome took a few steps toward her then stopped when Kalina's hand went to the hilt of her sword. "Really," he said, "you feel threatened by me? What about all the times we had together? Don't they mean anything?"

"If you've forgotten, I'm a married woman now. Those memories are unimportant in my new life. I want you to leave." It pained her to say the words, but they were true and Sarah was right. She had to get over the fact that she would never be with Behome. Closing her eyes she told herself that Cavan is a good man. He would be there for her and support her. Not many people understand what it would mean to be married to a Warrior. When she opened them, Behome had closed the space between them and was in front of her. He put a hand on her arm and said, "Look into my eyes and say that I don't mean anything to you."

Kalina looked at him coldly then repeated, "You mean nothing to me Behome and you never will." Suddenly he pulled her close and held her tightly. She struggled against him shouting, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me-" But he cut her off with a kiss. When she was able to finally push him away she turned to see Cavan staring at them.

"Cavan!" exclaimed Kalina. He looked at her and her heart stopped at the hurt and anger in them. "Please, it's not what you think."

"Isn't that what you humans always say when its exactly what the other person thinks?" he asked coldly. "So how long has this been going on? Have you forgotten who you're married to?"

"Hello, brother. I would love to stay but I must go." With those words, Behome was gone leaving Kalina to fend for herself. Cavan gave her a disgusted look then turned and walked back into the sitting room.

* * *

Cavan had seen Behome approach her but some sick curiousity made him not intervene to see what she would say and do. She had surprised him with her words. When Behome kissed her a boiling rage erupted within him and he made sure that she would see him when she was able to break away. This had to be a plan of Natasha's and if he had to, he would keep appearances to make her think that she had destroyed their relationship. His thoughts were broken with Kalina running in their quarters trying desperately to explain herself.

"Please Cavan listen to me, I've written him out of my life. He will no longer be a burden on our relationship," she said while touching his arm but he shook it off.

"Lies! Is that how a Warrior behaves? Having an affair with another man? I should have known that it wouldn't have stopped after I confronted you. I was so naïve."

"It wasn't what it looked like Cavan, he approached me."

Cavan laughed cruelly then replied, "And I'm sure you loved every bit of it. You disgust me and at this moment I don't want to be in the same room as you."

Kalina look horrified as she said, "Please listen to me. I'm telling the truth. I can't lose-"

"I SAID I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" shouted Cavan in her face. "Leave. I will have nothing to do with a…a...."

No matter what he had to do to keep up appearances, He couldn't bring himself to call her a whore. It was untrue and a horrible word.

"Cavan, I'm begging you…" her voice was getting shaky and she reached out to touch his arm again and he raised his hand and slapped her. It was better than calling her names though it still broke his heart. She turned and went to the locked room and disappeared behind the door. Taking a glass he hurled it at the wall shattering it into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Kalina cried silently because she would be damned if anyone heard her. Cavan was the last person who had believed in her. She never thought she'd feel this way about him.

_It's the ring_ said the Labyrinth as she appeared _Your left ring finger has a vein that connects directly to the heart. Once you put it on, you were his._

"I don't want to be anyone's," Kalina said, "it hurts too much when they turn their back on you." She tried to take off the ring but it wouldn't budge. No doubt Cavan was trying to do the same.

_If he was, it would have come off _the Labyrinth told her then when Kalina looked at her in dispair she sighed _Oh my precious Warrior, you who are my favorite out of the many Warriors who have served me and always will be. I mourn for your happiness which has been so cruelly taken from you. However, tomorrow__ you head for battle. I cannot lose you because you were distracted. Please focus, I will try to talk to him._

"Don't," said Kalina, "he'll just think that you are defending me because of who I am." When the Labyrinth left, she looked at all her artwork that surrounded her. Hurt turned to anger and she started to destroy everything around her. Paintings and drawings were torn. Statues and figurines were shattered. But when she got to one of the few pictures she drew of Cavan, she couldn't bring herself to destroy it. It was the one of him looking out the window. She had drawn it a few days after their engagement and as she stared at it now she noticed the despair and desperation in his eyes. Folding it up neatly, she placed it in her breast pocket. Not being able to get herself to look at the destruction of the room, she cracked the door open to see if Cavan was still in the sitting area. When she saw it empty, she stepped out and saw the shattered glass. Waving her hand, the shards disappeared. Sitting on a cushioned seat, she put her face in her hands. Natasha had to be behind this and she doubted that Cavan would listen to her long enough to hear her out. Sighing, she went to the bedroom and stared at the bed, empty save for the board separating it in half. With a heavy heart, she removed it and lay down. It was strange not feeling the wood at her back. Shuddering, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Cavan came back after some time and stood in the silent sitting room. Noticing the locked room's door open a crack he peeked in and his mouth dropped at the destruction inside. Everything was destroyed and he wondered what possessed her to do such a thing. An artist's work was like part of their soul, part of their being. Concentrating he waved his hand and everything righted itself. The shattered statues and torn paper became whole again. Her work was saved. Closing the door, he locked it and turned to the bedroom door. He stood outside it debating if she was inside and if he should go in. Finally, taking a deep breath, Cavan opened the door to the bedroom and stood there staring at the bed. The light behind him illuminated it showing Kalina huddled to one side and the board gone. Her breathing was even but he knew she was awake. No doubt she wouldn't be able to close her eyes until he got home to see what he did. He went about his routine changing into his bedclothes then walked over to his side of the bed. Putting one knee on the mattress he leaned over to her and saw her tense up, her breath becoming uneven for a split second before returning to normal.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear before settling on his own side of the bed, back to her. He knew he would never be able to have her as a whole. Though she did remove the board, he didn't believe she was ready. Something must have happened…someone must have said something. What could have been told to her to cause her to make such a drastic choice? Closing his eyes, he wished that he could mention his suspicion of Natasha being behind the whole fiasco. Would Kalina belive him? Drifting off to sleep, he thought he felt Kalina get up from bed but thought it a dream.

* * *

The twin dragons walked by the sparring room and were surprised to see Kalina punching at a large cloth cylinder hung from a pole. With a mighty kick, she broke it causing sand to spill out. They heard a muttered 'damn it' before she waved her hand and it was gone. Knocking, Starfinder asked, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Something seems to be troubling you," said Truthseeker.

Kalina gave them a small smile and replied, "Rather straight to the point hmm?"

Truthseeker bowed his head, "We didn't mean to be rude…"

Waving her hand she said, "No no…you weren't being rude at all. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You should be resting," Starfinder said, "of all the Warriors, you're the most determined to get this over with. We want peace as well so we can go back to our private lives."

Kalina nodded. "After everything is over…I"ll probably leave for a bit."

"Again?"

Truthseeker saw Kalina's slight wince. She sighed then replied, "It would be for the best. It won't be for long…a few weeks at most."

Starfinder bowed his head slightly, "You could visit us. It wouldn't be a matter of business and we would be able to talk and maybe spar without having to worry about anything important."

"That would be nice," whispered Kalina who silently wondered if Cavan had taken off his ring. She didn't dare try to remove her own with witnesses however. He had whispered an apology to her though so maybe there was some hope to salvage her marriage. She sure had made a mess of things.

"You must get some rest," Truthseeker said, "the morning comes on swift wings."

Bowing her head, Kalina turned and walked out of the room. When she got to her quarters she stood there memorizing everything. She ran her hand along the fabric on the seats and the smoothness of the walls. Taking a deep breath she breathed in the soft scent of the cotton curtains and the night. Wishing that the whole scene with Behome hadn't happened she looked toward the bedroom door and decided it best not to go back to bed just yet. Sitting on a chair she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Deep within her heart, she could feel love for Cavan. It was possible to learn to love…but was that truly love? Why did he love her so much even though she didn't return it in full? Taking a deep breath she felt herself relax and try as she might, she couldn't fight off sleep.

* * *

Xavier stole into the room and stood staring at the sleeping Warrior. Making a slight movement with his finger, he made her sleep deeper so that she wouldn't wake up easily. He had pretended to be Behome to throw her concentration on the coming battle off. Hopefully it will work to his advantage. Reaching out, he traced her jawline noticing the human features hidden beneath the Fae ones. She was still as tan as she was when she first arrived but her body was taller and leaner. Her face, usually a mask of hardness, looked soft and feminine. He rubbed the dark circles under her eyes softly. Placing his hand over her heart he concentrated on the beats counting them. Her heart was strong as was her spirit. Wrapping his fingers around her neck he thought about how easy it would be to snap it while she slept. Thinking of something better he knelt before her and took her wrists and prepared to break them.

"Cavan."

The whisper nearly made him have a heart attack. Looking up he saw her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be dreaming. Her hands twitched as if she were doing something desperately and in vain.

"Cavan! Please! Listen to me!"

Startled by the shouting he dropped her hands and stood up to leave. Before he could step away he felt the cold metal of a sword at his neck.

"Step away from her," commanded a quiet voice. Moving away slowly, Xavier turned to face Cavan who had a furious expression on his face. "Is this the way a Warrior acts? Stealing into rooms and molesting sleeping females?"

Xavier chuckled and said, "Do you really think her your woman? Her heart will forever belong to your brother. You're just someone to fall back on since she couldn't have the one she loves."

"That's not true," Cavan said, "she wouldn't be willing to share her bed with me if that were true."

"Are you so stupid to the wiles of women?" Xavier asked, "Do you think that Behome wasn't encouraged to kiss her?" Narrowing his eyes at the unsure look in Cavan's eyes Xavier continued to talk. "She could have staged the whole entire thing so that she could play with your feelings. Women are all the same."

"No! You lie!" Cavan shouted, "I was there the whole time from the moment Behome appeared. She couldn't have known when I would be home." Reaching over he shook Kalina but she remained asleep and kept talking. All she did was plead for Cavan to listen then softly that both men weren't sure they heard right she whispered, "I love you. As much as my heart allows me to…I love you."

Cavan reached out and lovingly caressed her cheek then backhanded her so hard she woke up with a jolt.

"What the hell?" she asked then saw Xavier and hatred filled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

"You should have heard the nonsense you were talking in your sleep," said Xavier nonchalantly, "all that rubbish about loving Cavan 'as much as your heart allows you to.' Really that's so pathetic." Cavan looked at her too late to see the pain and hurt in her eyes before it was replaced by the hatred once again.

"What would you know about love?" she asked bitterly, "What would you know about loving one man but being connected to another?" Ripping off the glove off her left hand she held it up to show him the ring on her finger. "I love Behome. I always will. But my heart will be with Cavan as long as this ring is on my finger. Words have power in the Underground. Someone who has lived here all his life should know that. When asked if I would take him for my husband and I said yes it was binding." Then softly she repeated, "yes…it was binding."

Quick as lightening she grabbed Cavan's sword and swung it at Xavier who barely had time to dodge the attack. "Get…out…" she said, her voice dripping with hate. Surprised at the sorrow he felt for her situation, Xavier said nothing and vanished before their eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Jareth noticed how Kalina avoided Cavan at all costs as they marched. She rode Ahern beside him keeping her gold gaze alert to their surroundings. The army following them was massive. Thousands of soldiers marched prepared for battle.

"What happened between you two?" asked Jareth. Kalina looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. Sighing he reached out and shoved her off of Ahern. Scrambling in surprise, she slid off but before she hit the ground, Cavan appeared and caught her. She stiffened at his touch and he set her on her feet. Kalina then vanished into thin air and Cavan took Ahern's reins and walked beside Jareth's mount.

"What happened between you two?" Jareth repeated, hoping that Cavan would give him an answer.

"Xavier came into quarters last night. I don't know what he had intended for her but he was stopped. Things were said…I think she regrets saying what she did."

"And what did she say?" Jareth prodded glad to be getting an answer finally but Cavan shook his head and replied, "It is not my place to say." What Jareth didn't know was that Cavan was replaying last night's event over and over in his head. What Kalina had said about her heart belonging to him…could a well placed ring and a vow have that much impact? Then he realized that last night was the first time she ever said his brother's name around him. She had always referred to Behome as him or he, never by his name. Was she truly ready to accept him, Cavan the man she doesn't truly love, as her husband?

"Was it good or bad?" Jareth asked and when Cavan looked at him questioningly he added, "the things that were said."

"It depends on how you look at it," Cavan said, "good but…sad…at the same time. I am beginning to believe that I will be the death of her."

"Don't say that," Jareth replied grimacing. "Kalina is Kalina. Sometimes she can be a bit of a drama queen." To Jareth's surprise, a brief look of anger flitted across Cavan's face. "What's wrong?"

Cavan shook his head and said, "No one knows what she's going through. Everyone is so used to her not expressing feelings that when she does they label her a 'drama queen.' That's not fair for her. What would you know about what she's going through? You got to marry the one you love."

Wincing, Jareth thought about what Sarah had said about her. Was it possible that she said something to Kalina before he appeared? And the first thing he did was accuse Kalina of doing something. Why didn't he defend Kalina when Sarah confronted him?

"Do you know what happened?" Cavan asked seeing Jareth's look, "She seemed different…as if something was said to her."

This confirmed Jareth's suspicions. He would have to talk to Sarah when all this was over but hopefully by then she would be able to explain what was said. Sighing yet again he looked for Kalina but didn't worry that she had gone too far away.

* * *

Kalina stayed away until they stopped to make camp. They were at the edge of a forest and there was more than enough guards on watch. Wandering through the woods she thought about the night before. "I'm such an idiot," she muttered to herself and slapped her forehead with her palm, "what was I thinking saying all that? Why bring his hopes up?" Stopping she took a deep breath and went around a tree to come face to face with a young manticore. He looked at her in fear then raised his tail in attack mode. Kalina stared at him for a bit. He still had cubbish features and his tail hadn't grown its spines yet.

"If you're going to attack then do so!" he said trying to deepen his young voice.

"You haven't given me reason to attack," Kalina replied and leaned against the tree studying him, "I don't attack unless provoked."

His fur bristled as he retorted, "They say you're a monster who kills whoever she comes across."

Kalina chuckled, "Really young warrior? I'm glad that my reputation puts fear in the hearts of many." Suddenly, Kalina heard voices. Leaping forward so fast that the young manticore couldn't react she shoved into a bush. "Don't make a sound," she whispered furiously, her gold eyes flashing. Turning just in time, two soldiers approached her warily.

"We thought we heard voices and feared an ambush," said one.

"No reason to be worried," Kalina said, "I was just talking to myself. It's the human in me I'm afraid." The two soldiers nodded and Kalina motioned at them and continued, "We should return to camp." As they walked away, she telepathically told the manticore to leave when the coast was clear.

When she entered the camp she tried to make a beeline for her tent but then realized that Cavan would be there. How awkward this was going to be. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her toward a private area. "We need to talk," Cavan said, "I can't have you avoiding me."

"There's things I have to do," Kalina said as she tried to walk away but Cavan kept a firm grip on her arm. "Let me go," she said, her voice taking on the tone she used with her soldiers.

"I've told you before Kalina," Cavan said softly, "I am not a soldier for you to command. I am your husband. We are of equal standing."

"What is it Cavan?" Kalina said wearily, "What do you want to talk about?"

Cavan looked at her for a few moments then said, "The board was gone when I came home but you were asleep." He reached out and caressed her cheek and she succeeded in not flinching. Fear still filled her heart at the thought but she had made the choice and must go through with it. "Who said what to you?" he asked as he took his hand away from her face, "What made you make a decision you weren't ready to make?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kalina said lifting her chin, "why would anyone have to say anything? It was of my own free will that I removed the board."

"Yet you have to keep yourself from flinching when I touch you," Cavan said, "I know your face Kalina. I know when you're controlling your features."

Kalina grasped at the only reason she could, "The last two times you touched my face, it was a slap. You can't blame me for being cautious."

Cavan narrowed his eyes but she could tell that he was keeping his anger in check. "I found my wife in the arms of another man. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to believe me when I say that it was nothing!" exclaimed Kalina, her emotions finally catching up with her, "I'm married to you Cavan." Placing her hand on his chest she repeated, "You." Cavan covered her hand with his then a hard look came into his eyes and he swatted it away.

"You let him kiss you! It didn't seem like you were fighting too much," Cavan sneered, "maybe if I make a deal with him, he and I can take turns sharing your bed!" Before she could stop herself, Kalina slapped him as hard as she could.

"You would never understand loving one person but having to love another," she hissed, then taking off her glove and yanking on her ring she said, "if I disgust you so much then release me!" To see Cavan clench his fists and refuse to take off the ring was too much for Kalina's hurt ego. Tugging her glove back on in disgust she stalked away. "So much for talking," she tossed over her shoulder.

* * *

Cavan watched her walk away and berated himself for the way he acted. Then he did something that he never thought he'd do. He ran after her. "Kalina, wait!" Running into the woods, he tried to recognize the signs of someone walking through but Kalina was too good at not leaving a trail. Where the hell did she go? Stopping he turned helplessly looked in all directions. Then he thought of something. Concentrating he made a motion with his hand and Kalina appeared before him looking startled. "I don't want to talk anymore," she said angrily as she tried to leave again.

"Kalina, I saw the whole thing. I can't keep up appearances anymore," Cavan said as he grabbed her arm, "I was there from the moment Behome appeared. I watched the entire exchange. You genuinely tried to keep him away. I believed Natasha was behind it to create a tiff between us so you wouldn't be able to concentrate on the battle to come. I wanted to create the illusion that she had succeeded…but I can't anymore. I can't stand to see you this way."

"You did all you did to create an illusion?" Kalina asked incredulously, "You…you…" then she shoved him, "you! I thought I lost the only person who still believed in me." Her eyes widened as if she said too much. "The things I said last night Cavan…they were true…I can't love you to the extent that you want me to…but…"

Cavan couldn't say anything, instead he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. She tensed then relaxed. For him, to finally kiss her was a dream come true. He held her close and breathed her in. Lavender. How he loved the way she smelled. He didn't notice the silent tears or realize that with that kiss, he had cemented the link between Kalina and himself completely. Her heart would never be whole again.


	24. Chapter 24

Kalina stared at the horizon as the sun rose the next morning. She felt so incomplete like a part of her was missing. Folding her arms she thought of the kiss. He had slept with his arm around her and her head on his chest. It had felt strange. She didn't belong with him but it felt proper at the same time. Then she realized that the feeling of strangeness started after the kiss. "No," she whispered, "it can't be." Putting her hand to her head she closed her eyes and sat on the ground. A kiss…is what sealed marriages on Earth…why? Why didn't she fight him when he kissed her? Could she truly be in love with him? She had to pull herself together before they reached the Plains tonight. Standing she centered herself just as someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. Every fiber of being wanted to tense up and push away but when Cavan spoke she relaxed in his embrace. She kept mentally screaming at herself to just step away but her body wouldn't listen.

"A beautiful sunrise to reflect a beautiful woman," he said as he kissed her hair.

"Oh stop," she said and pushed him away softly, "you haven't wiped the sleep from your eyes."

"No," Cavan said as he pulled her close again, "I mean every word of it." She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. She feared that if she did, she'd lose whatever was left of her. He seemed oblivious to her uncertainty as he said, "When we go home, we'll finally have some privacy. I will be able to spend time with Kalina the woman not Kalina the Warrior." Then brushing back hair from her face he leaned in and kissed her and again she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"Ahem."

The interruption was enough to break the spell and Kalina pushed Cavan away and turned to the speaker. All blood drained from her face as she faced Behome. "I'm sorry to interrupt your…private time…but there are those who are here to fight and not have little romantic interludes."

"I told you that you were to stay behind with Natasha," Kalina said, "or did you forget our little exchange the day before last?"

Behome looked at her coldly and replied, "I remember no such exchange. If I did, I would want to know why you allowed my brother to march but not me. Now I see why."

Cavan retorted, "So you have no memory of trying to seduce my wife?"

"I would never seduce her. She has been nothing to me since she had a ring placed on her finger. Why would I want sloppy seconds?"

Cavan launched himself at Behome intent on tearing him apart but Kalina stepped in and stopped him. "Cavan please," she said, "don't listen to what he says." She could see the jealousy in his eyes when he asked, "Why do you protect him? You told me that you wrote him out of your life!"

"Don't do this," she said pleadingly, "if the others see you two fighting it might cause doubt as to whether I will be able to lead."

"Prove to me that you're over him," Cavan said, jealously still coursing through his system, "kiss me. In front of him I want you to kiss me."

Leaning in, she gently took his face and kissed him. Her heart was pounding and she hoped the kiss would suffice, that he wouldn't notice her hesitation or the shattering of her heart. He gathered her in his arms and she knew, though her eyes were closed, that he was looking at Behome to drive home the stab wound. When he finally released her she turned to find Behome gone and she felt torn. She wanted to run after Behome but she stayed with Cavan. He was her husband after all.

* * *

Behome stalked away and started to gather his things. This was a mistake. Why did he even think he could fight along side her when she was married to his brother? The very sight of her kissing him and the smug look in Cavan's eyes…it made him want to go mad. And what was all this nonsense about him trying to seduce her? After making sure his things were packed he turned to see Kalina walking into the woods and he tried not to watch but he saw the strange look in her eyes as if she were battling with herself. Making sure he wasn't seen, he followed her at a safe distance. She seemed lost in her own thoughts so he was able to go unnoticed. When she stopped in a clearing he was sure he was caught.

"I want to know why you did this to me?"

His heart clenched in fear thinking that he had been caught but then he heard the voice _You are a Warrior. You do as I say. No questions asked._

"You think you can control me?"

_If I couldn't, would you be married to Cavan? If you were as strong as you think you were you would be married to the one you truly love._

"You told me I wasn't to be married and Cavan wished for my hand in marriage. Words, words, words. All this place is made up of is words!"

Behome wasn't sure but he thought he saw a faint shadowy figure in the trees. It was where Kalina was looking at so it had to be the Underground.

_Nothing you could say will change events. When Cavan kissed you it made the union complete. Now one thing remains._

"Never!" screamed Kalina, "It will never happen! I will have at least that much control."

_I need one of your children to continue the legacy. Your father was chosen because the Warrior before him had no children. You will not break tradition._

Kalina pulled herself to her full height, "Rather full of yourself aren't you? You egotistical son of a bitch!"

There was a flash of metal and clang of metal as Kalina pulled out her sword and blocked the attack. Behome wanted to do something but knew that to reveal himself would probably mean his death. "Is that all you got?" Kalina asked, "How many identical scars to the first one you gave me do you want me to have?"

_I have no reason to be worried. If I have to, I'll provide a way for you to have a child. Nobody said you had to be willing._ And with those final chilling words, the shadowy figure disappeared. Kalina fell to her knees and wept. Quietly, Behome backed away and went back to camp. He had to tell Cavan about what he saw.

* * *

Cavan sat waiting for the signal to start marching. Kalina had willingly kissed him and he was happy. She was finally his. There was a bit of a nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him that there was something else he should realize but he ignored it.

"Cavan." His eyes narrowed at the voice but he turned to face his brother. With a voice dripping in venom he replied, "What is it? Kalina's not here and even if she was she wouldn't want to see you. Especially after the stunt you pulled."

"You both keep mentioning this 'stunt.' What did I do? The last time I talked to Kalina was on your wedding."

"You approached her on our balcony the day before we marched out and kissed her! You said some nonsense about having to see her one last time." At Behome's confused look Cavan started to doubt himself. His brother seemed genuinely confused.

"That day I was with Natasha. She insisted that I join her in picking out a wedding cake…the same one that…" he stopped then said, "I just saw Kalina talk with the Underground. He…wants you two to have children."

"The Underground? How are you still alive?" Cavan asked, "Do you realize that you could have died?"

"I understand that but I was hidden. Kalina didn't know I followed her. She had such a strange look in her eyes when she walked into the woods that despite myself I was little concerned."

Cavan stared at Behome for a bit trying to make sense of it all. "What did she say when the Underground told her to have children?"

"She said that she didn't want to have any…at least at the moment," Behome lied though Cavan didn't know, "She said that she had to be able to protect Jareth and his family and she couldn't do that if she was…ahem…knocked up."

Chuckling, Cavan said, "Its just like her to say something like that to him. Her spirit is amazing."

"I'm not finished," Behome said quietly, "the Underground…he said that she will have children…and that no one said it had to be willing." Cavan's smile turned into a look of fear. What did the Underground mean by that? Was he going to use his passion against him?

"When is this supposed to happen?" he asked. Behome shook his head and said, "I don't know…but please…promise me…promise me that you won't force yourself on her. Even if she seems willing…please…just make sure. Look in her eyes, they never lie." Then without an answer, Behome turned and left. Soon after, Kalina came up to him.

"We'll be leaving soon. We've stayed far longer than expected." As she turned to walk away he grabbed her arm and said, "Wait." Reached out he caressed her face but stopped when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, "What was that in your eyes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, "I have to go…" Turning she walked away but he noticed the tension in her soldiers. Behome was right. Her eyes couldn't tell a lie.


	25. Chapter 25

Kalina looked over the Plains of Sorrows in the moonlight. In the last two days of marching, she had succeeded in finding a reason to avoid both Cavan and Behome. She slept in trees making the excuse that she was keeping watch. The distant campfires of the enemy camp glinted in the darkness. The words of the Underground echoed through her head. Was he thinking of controlling her? Or was he going to make Cavan a victim of his own passion? This is not what she should be thinking about before the morning of battle. There were footsteps behind her and Kalina turned to see who was coming. Cavan stood staring at her.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

Kalina was surprised at the question. "What makes you think I'm afaid of you? I just have a lot on my mind."

"Your eyes betray you," he replied as he got closer, "why can't you be honest with me?" When Kalina didn't respond Cavan shook his head and asked, "Are you afraid I'll hurt you? That I'll make you do something against your will?"

She didn't mean to but Kalina tensed at the question. "I don't want to give you false hope. I know I removed the board but I don't know about…"

"Sex?"

"Starting a family," Kalina said, an odd look in her eyes. "I…" But Cavan had gotten closer and she wanted to back away but her feet were rooted to the ground. Was the Underground going to make his move already?

"I won't make you do something you don't want to do," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "but I do want to talk to you about Behome." Hearing his name made Kalina wince. Cavan continued, "I don't think it was him that came to you that evening…"

"What makes you say that?" she asked, "Who do you think it was?"

"Behome seemed genuinely confused when we confronted him about it. The only other person I can think of is the one who attacked you that night."

"Xavier? Why would he…" then she hissed, "Your father!"

Cavan tightened his grip on her shoulders. "No…I don't think he did it because of my father. I think he did it to throw your concentration off and I think he succeeded."

"My concentration is fine," retorted Kalina, "I'm fully prepared for the battle tomorrow."

"Are you? Tell me…who is your enemy?"

"Anyone who threatens a peaceful way of life. Your father and whoever is fighting with him are my enemies. Are you okay with fighting against your own flesh and blood?"

Cavan released her and turned away, "Just as I thought. You always wiggle your way out of having the focus on you."

"The focus isn't supposed to be on me. I'm the one who works behind the scenes. All that I have accomplished is because I had to."

"Do you realize," Cavan said softly, "that in the book that documents the Warriors and their lives yours is by far the longest? I don't think that any future Warriors of the Labyrinth will even get close to what you have done."

"I've done nothing!" hissed Kalina, "Nothing that would be worthy of writing down. I've done the job that was given me and followed what orders I thought necessary."

Cavan turned and looked at her. "That alone shows that you are the best Warrior that Labyrinth has had aside from your father," he said. "Not even the Labyrinth knew he was alive though how he pulled that off I have no clue."

"Twins have similar energies," Kalina said, "I noticed that with the dragon twins."

"You not recognizing Xavier's energy shows-"

"Speak for yourself," Kalina interrupted, "don't accuse me when you yourself thought it was Behome." She paused for a moment eyes closed and taking deep breaths, then said, "I don't want to fight. Not tonight."

"Not ever," Cavan murmured as he closed the space between them. Kalina succeeded in taking a step back before he enclosed her in his arms. She could feel the strength and support in the embrace. Taking a breath she noticed that he smelled like campfire and leather very different from Behome who smelled of cinnamon and cloves. Slowly she returned his embrace.

* * *

The entire night Jareth could think of nothing else but Sarah and their children. How he wished that he was with her right now holding her close with the children playing nearby. The few moments he did sleep all he dreamt of was them. "Kalina," he called out. When she appeared in front of him she seemed odd. "You haven't been able to sleep either eh?"

"I haven't slept at all," she said, "the thought of fighting tomorrow has kept me awake. I am uncomfortable with Cavan being here. If anything were to happen to him…and I know Natasha would most likely have my head of anything were to happen to Behome. Sarah would kill me if you get hurt or killed…the three of you form a trifecta of ulcers."

Jareth couldn't help but smile at her. She had a strange way of putting things sometimes. "I assure you that after this battle Behome and I will be two less ulcers for you to worry about. After all of us get home, the only one you'll have to worry about is Cavan." There was a fleeting look of fear in her eyes but it was gone before he could call her out on it.

"You will always remain an ulcer along with your family," she said teasingly, "I've a feeling your son will be sure to get into some trouble."

"Let's not leave out any children you might have," Jareth countered, "I'm sure they'd be the ones leading him into said trouble." Kalina smiled tightly at him and bowed her head but didn't say anything.

"I must go," she said, "last minute preparations and all."

After she left Jareth produced a crystal. Gazing in it he saw Sarah sitting on the floor with the children playing a board game. "Sarah," he breathed and watched as she looked up and around as if she heard him. Making the crystal disappear he lay on the ground with a bundle under his head. If Jareth was going to be of any use he had to get some sleep.

* * *

Xavier couldn't stop watching her. There was something about Kalina that fascinated him. Maybe it was the bursts of emotion she'd let show through though she was trained to be stoic…or it might be that despite everything going on in her life she still looked to the coming battle with the determination to win. She walked through the camp pausing every now and then to speak with someone or to nod an acknowledgement to a greeting. When she got to her tent he put down the mirror and stared across the Plains at the distant twinkling fires. "What will you do Kalina," he whispered across the distance, "when tomorrow comes and it only brings more heartache? You are bound to fall yet you march forth anyway. I wonder what you will do when faced with the decision that will break you." Lifting the mirror again he saw that she was sitting cross legged in her tent with her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and he realized that she was crying. "I see," he muttered to himself, "you let it out before anything has a chance to affect you." He disappeared and reappeared in Kalina's tent. Quick as lightening she turned to bring her sword against him but he was quicker. Knocking her sword aside he grabbed her wrist and brought her against him. Covering her mouth with his hand he didn't think about her telepathy…or her teeth.

_Cavan!_ Her voice rang loudly in his head as she bit into his hand. He hissed but kept a hold on her.

"Kalina!" Cavan was outside the tent but Xavier had put up a barrier so that nothing could get in. "Kalina! Let me in!"

"Hold still little Warrior, I merely want to tell you something about your husband."

"Let me go you filthy-"

He cut her off by crushing his lips against hers. She struggled against him as he slipped a small tablet from his cheek into her mouth. Pulling away he quickly covered her mouth again and pinched her nose. For a while he thought it wouldn't work until she swallowed. There was a stab of pain in his side and he let her go to find that she had indeed stabbed him with a dagger. Cavan burst into the tent and Kalina dove into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Cavan asked angrily as he held his wife tightly for a moment then lifted her face to examine her. "Are you okay Kalina? Did he hurt you?" he asked before crushing her against his chest again. Xavier looked at him and sneered.

"Tell me Cavan," he said, "how long will it take for you to revert back to your old ways? With your father so close I'm sure his influence will start taking effect. How long until you harm the woman you swore to protect?" He smirked as Kalina tensed in Cavan's arms and put her hands on his chest to push away enough to look in his face.

"What is he talking about Cavan?"

Xavier smiled and walked up to them. "I'm saying that after his father is victorious you will be the spoils. Cavan will return to his father and his old ways. No one truly changes for good." He knew his work was done when doubt clouded her eyes…along with fear.


	26. Chapter 26

Kalina and Ahern rode ahead of the army. She couldn't forget what Xavier had said the night before. After he had left, Kalina had tried to tell Cavan about the tablet but he had rushed out to make sure that proper measures were being taken to ensure the safety of the camp. He didn't realize that Warriors could visit other Warriors despite barriers. Blinking she was startled at the large army that had assembled across the Plains. Taking a deep breath she centered herself and focused. Today was the battle that would shape the future of the Underground. "Are you ready Ahern?" she asked.

_Yes Warrior I am ready_ he replied.

Bowing her head Kalina said a small prayer that not too many will perish today and that they would emerge victorious. Both sides seemed to be waiting for something to happen before rushing forward. Drawing her sword Kalina held it to her side then raised it up. In the distance Xavier did the same thing. Pure anger welled up inside of her as she let out a loud war cry. Soldiers surged into the plains as she and Ahern galloped full speed toward Xavier. There was a clash of swords all around her as she swung her sword at him.

"My my," he said as he blocked, "one would think you were angry about something."

"What did you give me last night?" she asked angrily while blocking an attack, "Why won't you leave me alone?" Ahern and Xavier's horse were nipping at each other while their riders fought. To Kalina's annoyance she got no answer to her questions just more taunting. It was then she realized something was wrong. There was too much fighting going on in the air. Glancing up she was horrified to see the griffins attacking the dragons instead of the harpies and other enemies.

"Oh no!" she moaned. Leaning to the side, she kicked out her foot causing Xavier to lose his balance on his horse. She took the moment to take to the skies to see what was going on. Approaching Memanti, she intercepted her attack on a dragon soldier. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted, "Why are you attacking the wrong people?" Memanti screeched and slashed at Ahern who was barely able to avoid the attack. Kalina maneuvered Ahern to draw Memanti away from the dragon and the battle below. When she looked back she noticed that several other griffins were following as well. "I'm sorry Ahern," she said, "but I can't risk you getting hurt." And with that he disappeared his shouts of protests echoing in her head. As the griffins surrounded her as she fell she slashed out with her sword. Concentrating on the ground she pushed against it slowing her fall. It was hard to keep focus as the griffins took turns swooping at her. When she finally landed she jumped back as Memanti snapped at her with her beak. Feeling a sting she saw that her arm had a gash in it. "What is the meaning of this Memanti?"

"You," was the growled reply, "are nothing but a hindrance. I was fine being the only female Warrior amongst all the males. I would have gone down in history as one of the greatest female Warriors that ever lived since they are few and far between. But you had to show up with your no-nonsense ways and cool determination. You. The one who became the Labyrinth's favorite and who had captured the attention of the Underground."

Kalina looked at her angrily and said, "What does that have to do with anything? You could still very well be the greatest female Warrior." Memanti's response was to knock her to the ground with her talon then pin her down with it. Slowly she started to step down.

"Don't patronize me! When Cavan told me that he could get me back in the spotlight I took the offer. You didn't find it strange that I was the one who found you after you went after Xavier when those disgusting things were killed? I was glad to be rid of a few goblins. All they are is a nuisance." Kalina tried to use her magic to push Memanti's talon away but nothing happened. Instead, she was picked up and tossed against a nearby rock. What was going on? Then she remembered the tablet. She picked herself up knowing that she had a few broken ribs but stood straight anyway. "Only Vernier, Xavier and yourself were trained by the Underground," Memanti was saying as she walked up to her, "what made a half Fae so special?" Kalina waved her hand and succeeded in causing Memanti to slide backward but something knocked her over. Cursing at herself for forgetting about the other griffins Kalina picked herself up only to be caught up in Memanti's talon as she took flight. "I have my side of the bargain to keep," Memanti said laughing as Kalina struggled, "and soon you will be out of the picture."

* * *

Andros sat in his throne and smiled. He knew that Jareth and the others thought they had won. They probably didn't even notice that a few people were missing in their celebration. The battle was long and hard but as soon as he got the signal, Andros surrendered saying that he would forever leave them in peace. Silently he cursed the manticores for turning on him. What had come over them? There was a knock on the door and his soldiers lead Memanti in. She tossed something limp and clothed in black on the floor making it slide forward until it stopped almost in front of him. It moved then slowly lifted itself up. Gold eyes stared hatefully at him. "Ah Kalina," Andros said then noticed that she was bruised and beaten pretty badly. "I thought I said she was to be treated with a bit more care."

"She made that impossible," Memanti said tossing her head, "I did what I had to do to subdue her."

Andros lifted Kalina's chin and smiled when she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me you…you…" She coughed and a bit of blood flew from her mouth. Andros snapped his fingers and several of his men surrounded them. Kalina continued to cough for a bit and Andros was glad that whatever Xavier gave her was working. She probably couldn't use her magic and the injuries Memanti had given her were affecting her more than they should. Pretty soon its other effects should be taking a hold of her. Laughing he circled her. "I have a question for you," he said, "how confident are you in making decisions? I have a decision for you to make on this fine night. You get to choose who lives and who dies."

"I choose to live and for you to die," she hissed and he had to admire her bravery. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "No," he said, "that's not the decision I wanted you to make." Waving his hand he saw her eyes widen as two men were brought forward and put into nooses. Turning he smiled as Behome and Cavan looked at him hatefully then fearfully when they saw Kalina behind him. "No," she whispered behind him, "anything but this."

"Who will it be my dear Kalina? Your husband or the man you truly love? I have to admit that you handled the whole situation gracefully when you were refused Behome and given Cavan. First, though, let's hear what they have to say."

"No," Kalina said, "I don't want to hear what they have to say. Both are citizens of the Labyrinth. I have to do what must be done to ensure the safety of both men." She looked up and the pain he saw in her eyes made his heart soar. "Would you be willing to let them both go if I…if I take their place?"

"Kalina! No!" shouted Cavan but was punched in the stomach. Kalina leapt forward but Xavier caught a hold of her. "Let them go! I'll do anything just let them go!" Andros motioned to Xavier who let her go. "Kneel before me," he said, "bow down to me. Call me master and say that you'll serve me well. You'll be MY Warrior from now on." He didn't catch Xavier look at him sharply. Kalina glared at him and he said, "Kill them."

"NO!" came her reply as she stepped forward. Andros couldn't contain his excitement. He was about to tame the wild Warrior of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Cavan knew that it wouldn't end well. As Kalina stepped forward his heart broke as he watched his beautiful wife, a proud creature who bowed to no one, go to one knee and bow her head. That wouldn't be enough for Andros and he wanted to scream in rage as Andros snickered and said, "Put your forehead to the floor and say 'Yes master' to me."

Slowly because of her injuries she leaned forward and touched her forehead to the cool marble. "Yes master," she said in a loud clear voice. Andros walked up to her and replied, "I didn't hear you properly. I'm sorry but you're going to have to repeat yourself."

Cavan saw Kalina tense in anger as she repeated, "Yes master." Turning to him Andros said, "Cavan my son. I couldn't have done this without you. If you hadn't have married her this wouldn't have been possible." Kalina's head snapped up and she stared at him. "I know it must have been hard to act like you changed so you can get your hands on her but you will be well rewarded."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cavan said hating the hurt and betrayal he saw in Kalina's eyes, "it wasn't an act."

Chuckling Andros replied, "You don't have to keep up appearances anymore Cavan. Xavier, take Behome back to the Labyrinth with the message that their Warrior has deserted them. Memanti, you'll be given the reward you were promised. Go home and celebrate," he paused then said, "and Behome…if you breathe a word other than what I told you to say to anyone I'll have her killed." Xavier disappeared along with Memanti and Behome. Andros ordered the rest of his men to leave and Cavan found himself in the room with his father looking at him proudly and Kalina looking at him accusingly. "I'll leave you two to talk. No doubt you have some unfinished business to take care of with your wife," Andros said chuckling as he too left. Cavan slowly approached Kalina whose hurt look broke his heart.

"Kalina," he said as he tried to touch her arm but she slapped his hand away. "It's not true Kalina." She shook her head and looked angrily at him. "I promise you that I would never betray you. Why would I when I have the one thing I always wanted?"

"Doesn't this bring back memories," she muttered to herself, "I remember being beaten and bruised facing you." Lifting her chin she asked, "If you weren't involved, how do you explain telling Memanti that you could get back in the spotlight?" When he told her that he didn't know what she was talking about she shouted, "Don't look at me that way! Don't look at me as if you don't know what's going on."

He finally succeeded in grabbing her by the arms and said, "I'm telling you Kalina. I had no part in this. Look into my eyes and you'll be able to see that I'm not lying." She looked in his eyes and he had hope but it was dashed when she pushed him away.

"I trusted you…and all you can do is try to feign innocence while having that smirk in your eyes?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he practically shouted at her. But she only glared at him then started to waver on her feet. "I feel ill," she said before collapsing unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

Jareth was cautious in celebrating their victory. He was glad that they wouldn't have to deal with Andros anymore but something seemed odd. There were quite a few injuries but not fatalities from battle. Not to mention that Kalina, Cavan and Behome were nowhere to be found. Could they be reconciling with each other? He was still cautious about bringing Sarah and the children home. Angrily he thought about the griffins turning on them but was still surprised at the manticores. He wondered what had caused such things to happen. As people celebrated around him he longed to hold his wife in his arms and to tell her his concerns. Suddenly Behome burst into the room interrupting his thoughts.

"I come with grave news," he said, "Kalina has deserted us! She has gone to be Andros's Warrior."

"That doesn't make any sense," said a goblin without hesitation, "why would she go to Andros if we have won?"

"I saw her with Cavan talking to Andros. She went to one knee and bowed her head. When they caught me watching Kalina sent a barrage of magic spells at me but I was able to get away."

"Kalina would never desert us!" shouted another goblin while yet another yelled, "She hates Andros! Why would she join him?"

Behome's face twisted in anger as he retorted, "Your admiration for her blinds you to a human's tendency to betray."

"No," said a goblin and Jareth was surprised to see Tromp's wife staring angrily at Behome, "Kalina cares for all of us. She would never betray us unless she had a good reason…like those close to her were being threatened."

"Or the human side of her has taken over," was Behome's response, "You don't know how she always said that she wished she could get away. Siding with Andros brings her one step closer to doing that. I heard her say so myself."

Jareth frowned when he heard this. Kalina would never betray him unless she was forced into a difficult position as Tromp's wife said. As for Cavan…he had seemed to change for the good. Had it been an act? It was a damn good one if it was. And the part of Kalina using magic…she rarely used magic to fight preferring to show that she can physically defeat her enemy. Something about Behome's story didn't sit right. The celebration turned into a mass of people muttering to themselves and each other. He produced a crystal but was unable to see Kalina or Cavan. Pressing his lips together he signaled for Evan and Venith to follow him to his study.

* * *

Cavan walked down the steps leading to the dungeons. For the past three days he had tried to get Kalina to talk to him. His father had unceremoniously thrown her in the dungeons and wouldn't let her stay with him saying that when she was needed she would be let out. Kalina was pacing her cell and when he approached and she stopped to stare at him. They stared at each other for a few moments and when her angry look didn't fade he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Please talk to me Kalina," he said, "why won't you believe me?" Unlocking the door he stepped inside and approached her. Just like the last time and the time before that, she flew at him to attack. This time he was prepared and he pinned her against him. Staring into her gold eyes he noticed something that he didn't notice before. There was a blue fleck by the pupil in each eye. How did Kalina get a hold of marric? Marric was a drug that caused extreme anger and made the person believe anything told to them. "Snap out of it!" he exclaimed, "Fight it!"

"Let me go! Monster! Murderer!" came the shouted response as Kalina struggled against him. Cursing he let her go and stalked out the cell slamming the door behind him. Making his way to Xavier's rooms he pounded on the door.

"What is it?" Xavier asked as he opened the door but Cavan didn't wait for an invite to come in. Pushing past Xavier he snapped, "When did you give her marric? How did you get her to take it?"

"Simple," Xavier drawled, "I kissed her. Such soft lips she has. I had to give her another dose this morning. It should last a couple more days." Smiling he added, "I can't wait for the next one."

Cavan saw nothing but red as he lunged for Xavier. "I'll kill you myself!" he shouted as he tackled him to the ground, "How dare you lay a finger on her!" As they wrestled each other on the floor Cavan realized that Xavier was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I don't have to give it to her by force. All I have to do is threaten you and she'll take it willingly. Why didn't I see it before? Such a good little Warrior and wife Kalina is."

"What do I have to do to get you and my father to leave her alone? She's done nothing but her job yet…"

Xavier looked at him expectantly. "Go on," he said and when Cavan remained silent he continued, "You were going to say that we try to make her life a living hell. Now…shall we go over what happened all those years ago? Who was the one that threatened everyone around her? Who stabbed, tortured and beat her? I couldn't help but notice that she has several light scars on her face. Your handiwork I assume."

"Stop," Cavan choked out, "stop making me relive who I was." He put his face in his hands trying not to remember the sick sound of Kalina's arm breaking or the sight of her cut face.

"That's what you have to do," Xavier said snapping his fingers as if he had come up with a wonderful idea, "you have to become like you were. Break every promise you made to her. Make her hate you. If you do that, then we won't need the marric to keep her in line."

Cavan stared at Xavier as if he had grown a second head. "You're asking me to destroy everything I worked for. It took so long for her to trust me…to even somewhat love me in her own way…and you want me to throw it away?"

"It's either that or she dies of extended marric use. Either way, she's going to hate you."

Cavan closed his eyes and let out his breath. "Fine," he said, "but know that your life will be ended by my hand for doing this to Kalina." Xavier shrugged at him and Cavan left the room.

* * *

"Behome's story doesn't make any sense," Evan said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Kalina has to be in some sort of danger."

"What of Cavan?" Venith asked, "We all know that he'd never let anything happen to her. So either he's in on it or he was the one in danger and she stepped in to take his place."

Jareth nodded in agreement and said, "He is her husband and if he were threatened she'd do what she had to do to protect him especially since he is also a citizen of the Labyrinth." Evan and Venith nodded in agreement. "We need to figure out what happened," he continued, "Venith, talk to the other Warriors. I'll talk to the other kings and queens. Evan, I need you to subtly try to get the truth from Behome. If that doesn't work, we'll have to use force."

"What do you consider force?" asked Venith, "How do you know that Behome himself isn't under a threat?"

"I don't," Jareth said, "but I want to get to the bottom of this. I want to know that it's safe to bring my wife and children home. The only way I'm bringing them back is if Kalina is here. We've been taking her for granted lately. I never realized how safe this place felt with her around."

Venith nodded and said, "We'll get her back Jareth. But we also have to remember that Kalina isn't the type to let people walk over her. I'm suspecting that Andros will be getting constant headaches with her around. And Cavan will be helping her in any way he can."

"This sucks!" exclaimed Evan using the human term he had grown to love, "Why did this have to happen? I investigated into the griffin betrayal…Memanti got angry because Kalina was getting all the attention as a female Warrior. Apparently she thought she was one of the best female Warriors to have ever lived. If that isn't a delusion I don't know what is." Jareth waved his hand in response and Evan continued, "I spoke with the manticore king. Apparently Kalina encountered his youngest son while walking around one night when we were marching. She treated him with respect and hid him when she heard a couple soldiers coming her way."

"She does have a soft spot for children," Jareth said smiling then sobered, "I shouldn't have told the children to stay away from her. That must have destroyed her."

Venith put a hand on his shoulder. "When she comes back you'll have your chance to apologize." Jareth nodded and replied, "We have a lot of work to do." The three men left the study each going their separate ways and each with a mission.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! Sorry for the long absence. Lack of computer and writer's block prevented me from posting anything. Hope you enjoy the next couple chapters!

* * *

Kalina woke with a start. The drug had finally worn off and when she moved to a sitting position pain racked her head. What was it that Xavier gave her? She hadn't felt so much anger and hatred in such a long time. Cautiously she stood up and immediately bent over with dry heaves. She remembered that she hadn't eaten since she surrendered herself to Andros. How long ago was that? Counting on her fingers she nearly fainted when she realized that it had been six days. The anger must have kept her going. No wonder she felt so weak. There were footsteps and she tensed wondering if it was Xavier coming to give her another dose. When Cavan appeared though she still remained on her guard. What if what Memanti had said was true after all?

"You're to be with me from now on," he said, "you will not leave my side unless my father needs you." She didn't say anything just stared at him then her heart froze with what he said next. "You will share my room and my bed. You are my wife and should start acting accordingly."

"No," she said standing straighter and lifting her chin, "I prefer to remain here."

The cell door flew open and he strode toward her grabbing her arm. "You forget your place woman. We are not in the Labyrinth anymore. You are in MY kingdom so you will do as I say." He dragged her out of the cell and try as she might she couldn't fight against him. She was too weakened by the lack of food and the drug. When they stopped she found herself in a well-decorated room but she only got a glance of it as she was then pushed into a room with a tub. "Bathe," Cavan demanded, "I will not have a wife who smells like a beggar woman."

Kalina stiffened and said, "Are you going to leave? I require privacy when I bathe."

Cavan chucked and held her chin saying, "Why should I leave when I have a right to see what is mine? You haven't given me the privilege yet even after you removed the board."

Slapping his hand away Kalina refused to move toward the tub. "I'll not bathe unless you leave." In response Cavan picked her up and dumped her unceremoniously in the tub water splashing everywhere. His hand went for the front of her jacket but there it hovered as if he was battling with himself. "Take your bath. Put on the clothes I pick out for you." He turned and stalked out the bathroom slamming the door behind him. When she was sure he was gone she quickly reached into her breast pocket and took out the picture. When it emerged dry she was happy for a reason she did not know. Setting it aside, she took off her jacket, undershirt and pants leaving her bra and underwear on like she had done when she first arrived to the Labyrinth. Bathing she racked her brain on how to get back to Jareth and the others. Why hadn't she made Behome and Cavan stay at the castle? Why did she have to be torn when it came to them? But most of all she wondered why Cavan was acting the way he was. Wrapping a towel around herself she set to washing her clothes praying that Cavan wouldn't return until she was fully dressed again. She wouldn't wear what he picked out for her out of pure defiance. Turning she screamed when she saw a pale man standing by the door. His greasy hair was matted to his head and his clothes, though extravagant, looked on the verge of being threadbare. To her horror, there were only black empty sockets where his eyes should be.

"Who are you? What is it you want?" she asked as firmly as she could, but there was still a slight tremble to her voice.

"Hmmm," he said, "my appearance frightens you as it should. My, my…your eyes do burn me so. I can only imagine what it does to Cavan…or Behome."

"You haven't answered my questions," Kalina said, anger giving her courage, "Do you know who I am?" This made the man laugh and Kalina's hackles raised. She was not one to allow people to laugh at her. "Who doesn't know who you are?" he replied, "My sister did well in choosing her Warrior. But she always has been able to have things work toward her favor. Though you think I have no eyes I can still tell your reactions. You're surprised at who I am. Does my appearance account for that?"

"How?" Kalina asked, "You must have done something horrible to deserve such a fate of having your eyes taken out."

"The only wrong I did was to think that I could aspire to be something other than what my father wanted me to be. Your former mistress was always going out of her way to please him. As to how I can tell your reactions, you'll have to figure that out on your own. I will give you my name though. Panoki." There was a pounding on the door and Cavan called, "Kalina are you okay?"

"Tell him I'm here and I'll kill him," Panoki said. Kalina stared hard at him and he smiled as she called back, "I'm fine…I thought I saw a spider," then to Panoki she said, "you have a spell so he can't hear me when I address you don't you?" When his smile got bigger she wanted no more than to kill him but she knew that was impossible.

"Perhaps you're not as dense as I thought," he said, "nice lie about the spider. It's well known how much you hate them." At this he started to laugh and for the first time in a long time, Kalina felt like she was in over her head.

* * *

Cavan stood at the bathroom door staring at the wood. Something was wrong he could feel it. Kalina wouldn't scream at a spider. She'd bite her lip and jump on a chair or elevated surface and watch it until she got enough courage to get down and leave the room. Opening the door he walked in and she whirled around hand going to the top of the towel wrapped around her. "Get out!" she said in a shaky voice. He tried not to stare at her. Tried not to notice how her wet hair lay on her bare shoulders…or how the towel only reached to her mid thigh showing him most of her legs. Instead he walked up to her and stopped when he saw pure fear in her eyes. Not a glimpse of it that was quickly hidden but fear that she either didn't bother to hide or wasn't aware of how much was showing through. "What is it you want? I'm not done," she said the fear being replaced by anger.

"I heard voices," he lied and watched closely as she turned pale. Shaking her head she replied, "You know I tend to talk to myself. Ever since Morpheus left I have no one to confide in." She was hiding something. That wasn't a good enough explanation for him. Reaching out he stroked her arm saying, "You have me. You will tell me what's troubling you."

"Don't touch me," she said as she moved away from his touch. "I have no one. It was inevitable for it to happen. First I lost Behome to another woman. Morpheus I cannot fault for wanting to be with his own kind. It was cruel of me to have taken him from other ravens. Sarah and Jareth doubt me. And finally you…you Cavan are returning to your old ways. I can see it in your eyes…in your mannerisms…now leave. I have to finish getting dressed." He didn't resist as he was pushed out and the door slammed in his face.

"Such manners. Will you really let her disrespect you like that? Has the time away from my domain softened you so much?" Cavan stiffened as he turned to face Panoki. Looking at him he saw the ugliness that he didn't see when he was Warrior.

"Stay away from her," Cavan said, "I don't want you even thinking of seeing her."

"You're no longer in a position to give me orders. If I wanted to I could go in that room and drag her out here, rip off the towel and make her show you what you should have rightfully seen on your wedding night."

"Don't lay a finger on her," hissed Cavan, "she is mine! Only I can touch her." Panoki smiled at him then started to laugh softly. "Do you hear me?" Cavan demanded, "She is MY woman. I will deal with her as I see fit." Panoki looked past him and his smile got bigger. When he turned Kalina stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Her gold eyes drilled into him and Panoki asked, "Does it burn Cavan? When she stares at you so? Her gaze is not even directed at me and I can feel the warmth. I would say by the intensity that you have done what Xavier has asked of you." Kalina's eyes narrowed and filled with hatred as Cavan threw a statuette at Panoki yelling at him to be quiet. The statue hit the wall and shattered as Panoki disappeared his laughter echoing through the room.

* * *

Behome walked quickly down the hallway trying to lose Vernier. The man had been tailing him ever since he came back and announced to everyone that his daughter was a traitor. He knew that if he got himself cornered he'd be in for a world of pain. If anyone wouldn't believe his lies, it was her father. Even the Labyrinth had visited him several times. Each time she had demanded questions while blocking any routes of escape. Once she even threatened to make him feel every hurt that Kalina had endured since her time on the Labyrinth. Each time he kept to his story and each time she would look at him sadly saying that he was the one who was betraying them. Turning a corner he saw Venith and Evan talking at the end of the hallway. They turned, and seeing him, started to walk toward him. Panicked he turned around only to be punched in the face.

"How dare you try to tarnish Kalina's name," seethed Vernier, "I will do everything in my power to make you tell me what has truly happened to her."

Evan ran up and lay a hand on the man's shoulder, "Calm yourself Vernier. We all have questions that we would like Behome to answer. Now…shall we take him someplace more…private?"

Behome had never felt so much fear as he had being led to an empty room. When the door closed he turned to face the three men, his personal firing squad. He must not falter though. He had to stick to his story. Kalina's life was on the line.

"Now," Evan said quietly, "repeat to us what you saw."

"Kalina and Cavan were talking to Andros. She then knelt down on one knee and bowed her head committing herself to his rule. When she saw me, she cast several magic spells but I was able to get away before they hit me."

Venith started to circle him. "A rather short and sweet explanation is it not? We want details. What did Kalina say?"

"She was tired of everyone expecting her to pick up the slack. All she wanted was to be able to do what she wanted when she wanted…she said that the Labyrinth was like a prison for her."

Venith stopped circling him and looked at Evan. Evan said, "She's in danger isn't she? What was put before her to make her choose to serve Andros?"

Behome shook his head, "Nothing. She made the decision on her own accord." Vernier made a move to rush him but Evan held him back.

"We know Kalina as much if not more than you do Behome. Other than a few occasions she never acts for herself. What she does is for the better of those around her. The only reason she would join Andros is if he was threatening someone close to her…and the only reason you would lie is if she was in danger herself." Behome remained silent in the hopes that if he didn't say anything that it wouldn't confirm or deny Evan's theory. He was running out of lies and knew that eventually they would get the truth out of him even if he didn't willingly tell it. Venith looked at him and said, "You're going to help us get her back. You will go back to your father and tell him that we require a meeting with Kalina. The only other person who can attend with her is her husband. We will hear her side of the story." Behome looked at him shocked.

"You want me to go back to my father? Do you realize that he won't agree to your terms?"

Venith scowled at him and replied, "So quick to give up on the one who would have immediately set out to do the task given to you. That's the difference between Kalina and the rest of us. We think too much. Kalina takes action."

Behome flared up and hissed, "If she was stupid enough to not think things through before making a decision she wouldn't find herself in half the situations she gets in. Every time she makes a stupid decision the rest of us pay. Natasha won't even let me forget that I had seen Kalina in secret. Every argument she brings it up. My life is hell because of that woman and her actions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a relationship I need to salvage with my fiancé." Pushing past the men Behome stalked out the room and transported to the gardens where he collapsed to his knees in sobs.


	29. Chapter 29

Kalina stood staring at the rosebush in the gardens. Everything around her was either dead or dying. She hated it here and though she had finally been fed after her bath a few days ago she ate very little. Sighing she reached out and touched the wilted bud lamenting its bad luck to not have blossomed. She was a firm believer that even stones and plants had some sort of sentient presence…a spirit of sorts. She was also an idiot she thought bitterly. Throwing her life, her loyalty, away to save two men who have caused her nothing but pain. Through pure defiance she hadn't slept since her bath. Kalina refused to sleep in the same room let alone the same building as Cavan. But she was getting tired despite her using every trick in the book to stay awake. So tired…she wavered on her feet then jolted back to reality. Damn it she would have to sleep soon. Panoki appeared then and she scowled. "What is it now? I wish you-"

"Ah ah ah," Panoki said, "watch your words girl." Kalina narrowed her eyes then doubled over in a coughing fit. She wasn't used to this place that reeked of death and decay. She was used to the vibrant Labyrinth and the lively creatures that lived in it. "Don't worry, you'll grow accustomed to my domain soon enough," he continued talking as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Intense pain erupted behind her eyes and she shoved him away trying to see beyond the spots that appeared in her vision. Fighting down panic as her world faded to black she quieted her breathing and concentrated. A slight breeze to her right alerted her to someone nearby and she unsheathed her sword and swung. There was a clang of metal and a curse.

"Watch what you're doing woman."

Hearing Xavier's voice only made her swing again and her sword jarred when he blocked her again. She felt Xavier step back and she waited for the rustle of clothing or the crunch of a leaf. Holding her sword at the ready she strained her hearing trying to get a sense of where he was. Then she heard a whistling and spun around bringing up her sword. Her whole body rattled from the force of the impact as she blocked the attack. She heard Panoki grumble behind her and felt his presence disappear. Again Xavier retreated and she waited for another attack. It was then that she noticed the cold that came and went in pulses. Tilting her head she tried to concentrate on it.

"What is it you feel?" asked Xavier, "You act as if you're blind." There…the cold intensified when Xavier spoke to her.

"Close your eyes," she told him. When she felt more cold than ever she snapped, "Do as I say…now!" It receded slightly and she took a deep breath remembering what Panoki had said about her eyes burning him.

"You _are_ blind." Xavier said, "How did this come about? Did you anger Panoki?"

Kalina didn't answer his questions instead she asked her own. "Is it true what Memanti said? That my father, you and I are the only three Warriors to be trained by the Underground himself? What makes us so special?"

She sensed Xavier grimacing as he said, "We have the ability to endure heartache. However, you dared to fall in love and go through with obtaining your desires. A Warrior has no personal desires…he or she desires what the Underground desires."

"I am not a robot!" Kalina shot back heatedly, "I am…" She faltered not knowing what to say…human? Only half…growling she said, "I've enough of this conversation." Turning she smacked into someone's chest and she could tell by the loving warmth of the gaze that it was Cavan.

* * *

Jareth stared at the manticore king Glishuff trying not to let his unease show through. He never realized how much security Kalina provided when she always insisted on accompanying him to his meetings. Her presence told others to back off and her gaze challenged anyone to do otherwise.

"It will be hard to get her back," Glishuff was saying, "Andros is not one to give what he considers his so easily. If she has surrendered herself he has most likely made her bow down to him and call him master."

Jareth tensed at this. Kalina called no one master…to make her do so would erode her spirit. He was also worried about her encountering Panoki. The Labyrinth's brother had a reputation of not being so kind to Warriors other than his own who wandered into his domain. No doubt Andros has claimed Kalina as his own Warrior so she should be safe from Panoki. At least that's what he hoped.

"If Andros has made her his Warrior, what about Xavier?" Jareth asked, "What will happen to him?"

The manticore pressed his lips together then said, "There will be a duel. Whoever is left standing will take the position. When this will happen I have no clue."

"We have to get to her soon," Evan said, "I hate to say it but do you think the vampires will help?"

Jareth rubbed his face wearily. The vampires were neutral in the affairs of the Underground…the only creatures to be so. Though they did have a Warrior they preferred to mind their own business rather than choose a side. He waved his hand and summoned a goblin. "Find Vernier. Tell him to go to the vampires and say that we request their presence."

The goblin bowed and hurried to complete the task. Venith shook his head and said, "We tried to send Behome to ask Andros to meet with Kalina in private. He refused…and he still sticks to his story."

Scowling Jareth stood and started to pace. "Bring him to me. I want Kalina back here so that I can bring my wife and children back as well. I'll not feel that they will be safe here until MY Warrior is back in this castle."

* * *

Cavan caught Kalina by the shoulders as she crashed into his chest. Stepping away from his touch she stepped around him and started to walk away but he reached out and stopped her. "You will avoid me no longer. Tonight you will come to my bed. Then you will sleep."

She bristled in anger and shoved him away. "I will do no such thing. I'd rather sleep in a thorn bush then share a bed with you." Though it shouldn't have, her words angered him and he gripped her arm and pulled her close to him. "You will do as I say," he hissed, "and if you ever shame me in front of another man again you will find yourself in a world of pain."

"Ha!" was her only response and he noticed that her eyes didn't seem focused. Xavier snickered and said, "Well at this point I'll leave you to sort your trouble Cavan." When he left Cavan released Kalina who stepped away and started to rub her arm.

"I will not come to your bed and I will not sleep," she said, "I do not take orders from you." He stared at her and she said, "Don't stare at me." Looking closer he still thought something was wrong with her eyes. Though she stood there looking at him furiously it was as if she wasn't truly looking at him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up three fingers and she automatically responded, "Three." Pressing his lips together he kept his hands to his side and said, "And now?" There was a pause then she said, "You're not holding any up." He was still suspicious but knew if he pressed the issue it would only anger her and he had done enough of that. "Is that all?" she asked lifting her chin.

"No," he said, "you're to stay by my side. I thought I made myself clear when I released you from the cell yet you have done everything in your power to defy me." Was it him or did she lift her chin slightly higher in pride? "Now you will accompany me to dinner. This time you will eat what is set before you in its entirety."

"No."

"No?" he responded surprised at the simple refusal. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Did I stutter?" Cavan very nearly slapped her but stopped himself. He had to get away from this place before he ended up doing something he regretted. Walking up to her he watched as she stiffened and turned her head slightly to the side. Lifting a hand he went to stroke her cheek but she slapped it away. "Don't touch me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You are my wife! I should be allowed to touch if you if I wish!"

She stepped back and scowled, "I do not want to be touched…by you or anyone else. I want to be left alone. I wish…I wish…" She cursed then spun around and started to walk away.

"I wish for you to always be near me," Cavan said and watched as Kalina seemed to strain against an invisible string then get pulled slowly back toward him. When she was within arm's length she stopped moving. Whirling around she called him every name in the book while telling him to take back the wish. "No," he said. She remained silent while she tried to go in every direction to get away. Every time she was pulled closer and closer to him until she was right next to him. At that point she couldn't move further than a step or two. "It's time for dinner," he said and started to walk back inside. Though she dug her feet into the ground, she was dragged behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

Jareth stared at Behome and he could see the man break out into a sweat. He didn't say anything to let the other man stew in his own fear. As cruel as it was it was also necessary.

"I already told you what I know," Behome said, "and I will not go back. I have a wedding to see to."

"You will do as I say Behome," Jareth said calmly, "you are a citizen of my kingdom. You will go back to your father and you will request an audience with Kalina and Cavan for Venith and Evan. I already have a horse ready for you. I expect you to return by tomorrow night." Waving his hand Jareth cut off Behome's protests and said, "I am not asking you, I'm giving you an order. Now leave…your presence angers me."

Behome scowled then left the room leaving Jareth to his thoughts. He had asked Ahern to take Behome to Andros. Transporting to Sarah was hazardous at the moment. Without Kalina, there would not be any backup if anyone were to attack. Missing his wife and children had made him have a short fuse with everyone. Even his brothers stayed away unless summoned. He hoped Sarah got the message he sent with Morpheus. The raven had returned shortly after the battle wanting to see his friend. He was angry to hear what had happened and had pecked at Behome's head when the man had walked into the room. Sighing Jareth conjured a crystal and looked in on his wife.

* * *

Kalina stood beside Cavan fuming. It had been impossible to leave his side these past couple days and she just wanted a few moments to herself. She even had to bathe with him in the room though she made him stand with his back to her. Several times she was tempted to kill him but stayed her hand. Her sight was coming back little by little. She could now distinguish between shadow and light.

"Are you even listening?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she focused her eyes on the source of freezing cold that was directed at her. Andros tapped his finger against the arm of his chair waiting for her answer. "No," she replied, "I have no need to know about your schedule. You never stray far from your throne anyway unless you are at war. As for always being by YOUR side, I'm afraid your son has beaten you to the punch."

"And it's a good thing he did," snapped Andros, "otherwise you'd be trying to escape despite the fact that we know exactly where Sarah and her brats are."

Kalina scowled and said, "You're a liar. No one knows where they are save for Jareth and myself."

Andros laughed and walked up to her. "You must be feeling so helpless with your blindness. It's so sad that a Warrior such as yourself should be put out to pasture so soon."

Kalina smirked and shot out her hand grabbing Andros by the throat. "As blind as I may be, I am fully aware of my surroundings. Did you think that the Underground would not train me to fight in the dark as well?" she said as she started to squeeze.

"Do you wish to sign a death warrant for Jareth's wife and children?" Xavier asked as she heard him step forward from the shadows. "A castle inlaid with quartz is particularly beautiful by the ocean."

Kalina let go and looked at Xavier's form in her shadowy world. "There are many castles like the one you described. Quartz is a popular item right now."

To her dismay he was able to get right in front of her without her knowing until the last minute. Tensing she took a step back but he grabbed her arm and instantly an image of the High Queen's castle came to her mind from Xavier's point of view. "As you can see," he said, "I have scouted the area around the castle. All it takes is a signal from me and it will be burned to the ground along with anyone who is inside it."

She had to contact Jareth somehow. Turning slighty to Cavan she said, "Release me."

Cavan stood and put a hand on her waist. Angrily she shoved him away and said, "I will not ponder on this with you around me. Your energy disrupts my clarity of thought."

"Fine. Leave," was all he said and Kalina found herself able to walk away. She went by memory to the dead gardens where she started to pace. Sarah was in danger. Her first question was how Xavier had found the castle. Great pains had been taken to keep it secret. The second question was how to get a hold of Jareth. Her pride almost kept her from the consideration of begging Cavan to let her speak to the Goblin King. Almost…what would Cavan demand as payment? It should already be payment enough that she would setting aside her pride. Sitting on a bench she put her head in her hands. "Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for?" she asked herself then continued to softly sing, " Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?"

* * *

Panoki felt Kalina's fear and it brought him great pleasure. He heard her footsteps pacing back and forth which made him smile. Before he could step forward to torture her more she said something softly to herself then began to sing. As she sang his world started to brighten and infused with color.

"Does the pain outweigh the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins."

When he could see completely he looked around himself at the dead garden then noticed that slowly but surely, even the flowers were reacting to her voice. Looking down, his clothes were mended and lifting his hand to his face he felt eyes. He stilled as the song Kalina was singing tuned out in his awe of being back to his former self. When he had lost his eyes, his hate and anger tainted his land. It reflected himself and he had turned down a dark path. But Kalina's voice…how clear it was! How sweet it was to his ears. Stepping forward he was just about to touch her when she whirled around. He got a glimpse of gold eyes before his world faded back to black and her stare burned him to the core.

"What is it you want this time?" she asked angrily. Reaching out he grabbed her face in an iron grip and she struggled against it, twisting and turning to try to get out of his hold.

"Hold still," he said harshly, "or do you wish to break your neck?"

"If it means getting away from you I'd chop my head off."

Sighing inwardly he touched his forehead to hers and she stilled. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Gently he laid her on a nearby bench and appeared in front of Cavan making sure a look of malice was on his face.

"I am surprised you let her out of your sight for so long. Who's to say what could happen to her."

Cavan's stare was cool as he turned to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Panoki chuckled and replied, "It's supposed to mean that you should check on her. For all you know, she could have collapsed and cracked her pretty little head on a stone in the gardens."

Cavan shoved him out of the way as he ran out the room and Panoki turned his thoughts to other things.

* * *

Cavan raced to the gardens not caring if Kalina yelled at him for coming to her. Turning a corner he came upon her on a bench unconscious. Running to her he lifted her up and she slowly opened her eyes. Quickly they narrowed and she tried to get away.

"I will not let you go," Cavan said, his voice tight with anger, "what happened? Why didn't you admit to me that you were blind?"

"I'm not blind…at least not anymore," she said as she succeeded in getting out of his embrace. Standing she turned and stared at him. "I want you to let me go to Jareth. He deserves to know that his family is in danger."

Standing as well he turned to look at her, searching her face for any trace that this was a trick to get away from him. "No."

Anger danced in her eyes and her fists clenched. "Please let me go warn Jareth. Give me a time limit. Make a wish that after a certain amount of time I will return to you. If you want I'll even make such a wish."

The only thoughts that were going through Cavan's mind was that this could be a trick of sorts. He couldn't take that risk. Again he said no. Her shoulders went rigid and she stepped closer to him and asked, "I'm begging you Cavan. I am the godmother…"

"No!" Cavan all but shouted, "You will not be allowed to go."

"I will do anything," she said, "anything you wish for so that I can have three minutes to tell Jareth his wife and children are in danger. I'm begging you on my knees Cavan." She knelt before him and clasped his hand. "Please."

"Anything?" he asked staring at her and she nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line. "You will sleep in the same bed as me," he said, "you will let me hold you and kiss you when I want. If Behome were to come back you are not to speak to him or look at him. I know that you are able to sense when anyone you know is near so you'll be relying on that so that you can follow the third rule."

"Agreed," Kalina said but he told her he wasn't finished.

"If I tell you to eat, you will eat. Every night before we go to bed you will tell me you love me. If I happen to think of anything else, I'll let you know." With that he pulled his hand from her grasp and walked away making his wish.

* * *

Jareth sat in the study missing the solid presence of Kalina reading in the corner and his wife and children playing a game on the table. There was a crackling in the air and Kalina appeared before him.

"Kalina! I just sent Behome this morning to-"

She cut him off by saying, "I only have twenty seconds. Sarah and the kids are in danger. Move them as soon as you can preferably under cover of darkness."

Jareth stared at her surprised, "But how-"

"Just do it!" she shouted before disappearing in another crackling of air. He sat for a few moments in shock. The look of anguish in Kalina's eyes seemed to linger in his mind. She looked thinner and her body had hummed with tension. Shifting his thoughts he called to his brothers who appeared immediately.

"We're bringing Sarah and the kids back tonight," he said. When asked why he replied, "Kalina was just here. She said she only had twenty seconds and warned me that they were in danger. I didn't get a reason out of her…she disappeared before I could get more information out of her."

Evan sat silently for a few moments before saying, "She made a deal with Cavan. Andros or Xavier wouldn't let her leave…that leaves her asking her husband. Though he can be hardpressed to say no, he would think it a trick to get away if she asked to be able to warn you. Thus the time limit…and most likely her pride."

Venith scowled and said, "I cannot wish that none of this happened though it would be great if I could. I sense another battle coming."

Jareth grimaced and added, "All the more reason to get my family back here so I can keep an eye on them."

* * *

AN: I know the Greenday isn't the best but it was a song I thought fit Kalina's mood...plus I was kinda obsessed with the song as well lol.


	31. Chapter 31

"I love you," said Kalina and tried not to tense as Cavan pulled her close and kissed her in their bed. It was only a couple days ago when she had begged Cavan to see Jareth. Panoki had approached her a few moments later and told her that she had twenty seconds to say what she needed to say. She had and when she returned back to the dead gardens she had collapsed in tears. The warmth she had felt in the Labyrinth still lingered on her skin and she tried to hold on to it before the coldness of Panoki took over. She wanted to go back. Even though she was at odds with Sarah and Jareth she wanted to go back to where she belonged. Evan and Venith were there as was her father. She was still pissed at him but he was her father none-the-less. If she ever got back to the Labyrinth, she would be sure to make proper amends. Her thoughts strayed to the feeling of the closeness of Cavan's body. He hadn't let her go and was now asleep. Her hands rested against his heart and she could feel the steady rhythm of it beating. She felt smothered and wished for space. It would be great to leave and wander the castle but if she did she would be going back on her word. She was becoming a prisoner of words she realized sadly. Everywhere she turned, she was making constant promises and vows. As thoughts whirled around in her head, she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

When she awoke, Cavan was gone and she was relieved to see that she was the only one in their chambers. Getting up, she changed into her Warrior's uniform and walked out to the balcony. Her heart was heavy and she wished that she could see the twists and turns of the Labyrinth again. What no one knew except for her was that staying in Panoki's kingdom was killing her. The lack of life was slowly leeching hers away. If she didn't somehow get back to the Labyrinth, she would waste away and die. There were footsteps behind her and she knew that it was Cavan.

"What are you doing out here?"

She scowled but wiped it away from her face when she turned to face Cavan. "Is it a crime to want to be outside? I didn't realize that your…rules…included the inability to stand on a balcony."

He scowled at her and replied, "It is when I have reason that you'll try to kill yourself."

She felt her eye twitch and she stalked up to him and said, "If I were to kill myself, I'd use my sword. There's no honor in being smashed to bits." Without waiting for him to respond, she walked away.

* * *

Sarah breathed in Jareth's scent as he held her close. How good it felt to be back in his arms in his castle. The kids had been tucked into bed and it was just the two of them standing in their bedroom. She had successfully avoided Kalina these past couple days though she didn't know how. Kalina tended to pop up when she wasn't necessarily needed. She just wanted to be with Jareth and their children alone. "I'm tired," she said, "let's go to bed. I'll apologize to Kalina in the morning." She felt Jareth tense and she asked, "What's wrong? Does she not want to talk to me?"

"Kalina is not here. She's with Andros," Jareth said.

"Andros? Why would she betray us like that?" Sarah asked hurt in her eyes. Jareth shook his head and explained what had happened. "It was she who warned us that you were in danger…and I hope that they weren't using her love against her," he said to her. Sarah felt a twinge of guilt for automatically assuming that Kalina had betrayed them but pushed it down. Kalina had given her no reason to believe that she was stable…even if Jareth was standing before her in one piece. But his face look tense and his eyes looked sad and Sarah couldn't help but blame Kalina. She was always getting herself into trouble. Why couldn't she act rationally for once?

The next morning she bumped into Vernier while going to the library. He smiled at her and asked how she was doing.

"I'm lovely," she said, "the children and I are so happy to be back in the castle. Everything is finally back to normal."

There was a sudden intense anger in his eyes but he quickly masked it and said, "I am happy that you are faring well. I just hope Kalina is doing as well as you are."

Sarah frowned as she watched Vernier turn and walk away. Why had she been so horrible to Kalina before the battle? She had been angry yes but it shocked her to realize that she was actually happier without her around. There was no stress that she would try to see Behome and further break Cavan's heart. Jareth wasn't constantly running off to scold her. Yes they had been good friends before the battle but things had changed.

_Do you hate her so? The one who has protected you and your family all this time? She has made so many sacrifices…_ Whispered the Labyrinth.

"At the cost of our happiness," replied Sarah, "I needed my husband near me and he was always checking up on her." When there was no reply, Sarah continued on her way. She had a right to feel the way she did…at least so she thought.

* * *

Cavan sat on his throne with Kalina standing beside him. She had gone through with their agreement without complaint. Every now and then he would feel her tense briefly but he knew that it was most likely because of what the Underground had told her. Glancing at her he saw her face was tense and she seemed a lot older than she was. Her golden eyes had gotten a dullness in them and he frowned as he stared at her. Suddenly her shoulders went rigid and she looked down at the floor her lips pressed tightly together. Looking forward again he was surprised to see Behome walk in with Ahern behind him. The Pegasus whinnied and snapped at anyone who came near him. Before he could grab her hand to stop her, Kalina had rushed forward, eyes still on the ground, past Behome to Ahern, throwing her arms around his neck. He knew that they were communicating telepathically so she wouldn't use her voice around Behome.

"I've come with a message," Behome said to Andros, "Venith and Evan wish to speak with Kalina…and if he has to, Cavan can accompany her."

Andros chuckled and replied, "And why would I agree to that? I am also curious as to why you risked your life to come back here when all I have to do is give an order and you will be killed where you stand."

Quickly looking at Kalina, Cavan caught her hand straying to her sword. _You said nothing about not protecting him_ she said to him _I will not stand idly by while an innocent is killed._

Cavan stood and said, "I will meet with them. Kalina will not be allowed to say anything though she will be in the room."

_They want to speak with me. You have no right!_

He ignored her and added, "Go back and tell them to meet me on the Plains of Sorrow in one week. We will talk then."

Kalina held Ahern's face in her hands and kissed his nose before walking backwards and, not looking at Behome, returned to her place by his side. Behome turned and left and when the door closed Kalina looked up. Her eyes glittered and Cavan wondered if she was more loath to see Ahern go than Behome.

* * *

Panoki paced the gardens not knowing what to think. He desperately wanted Kalina to sing…to restore his sight even for a little bit. Her eyes haunted him…he had heard the stories of how gold her eyes were but they didn't do them justice. No wonder Behome and Cavan loved her so. He too had loved…a very long time ago. There were footsteps and he quickly made himself invisible and muted his energy. Kalina and Cavan were arguing.

"Why shouldn't I be able to speak with them? They asked for me!"

Cavan clenched his fists and replied, "Because I am your husband and in this kingdom it is I who says who you may speak with." There was a long pause and Kalina said, "We were married in the Labyrinth. Where we are married dictates how the marriage is run. I will speak with Evan and Venith whether you wish me to or no."

"Do you wish for harm to come to Jareth and his family? Just because Sarah is back in the Labyrinth does not mean she is entirely safe."

Kalina's sudden fear overwhelmed Panoki and he very nearly revealed himself. "Why would you threaten them?" Kalina asked, "Are you so low as to pit your wife's fears against her?"

"You have not acted like a true wife until I set the rules for you to see Jareth. Even then, you are doing it as per agreement. I see no wife before me." The fear was replaced with hurt and sadness as Cavan said, "When you are over your underserved hurt feelings you can find me in my rooms."

The footsteps walking away signaled Cavan's departure and the slowly drawn breaths told him Kalina was trying to control her feelings. "How cruel," she muttered, "but I guess I deserved it." She started to pace and mutter to herself. "To be a true wife I would have to…no…never…I'd kill myself first. Kill myself…"

There was the slide of a sword being drawn and before he could stop himself, Panoki leapt forward grabbing the sword out of her hand.

"What the hell? Give that back to me!" Kalina shouted. She tried to take it back but he held it just out of her reach.

"And what are you doing here Little Warrior?" he asked in what he hoped was a teasing tone that hid his concern. Concern he shouldn't have but did. "Playing with knives can be dangerous." She harrumphed and tried again to take her sword, cursing when he made her miss by mere inches. "What is it that would make the great Kalina kill herself?" he asked, "What of the stories of her fortitude and bravery?"

"That's all they are is stories," Kalina snapped, "stories, stories and more stories. All they talk about it deeds, never how the person felt…"

Her response surprised him. Slowly, he handed her sword back to her, hilt first. When she took it, he stepped back and stood silently as she sheathed her sword. "What is it about you that makes people want to change for the better?"

When she looked at him, her gaze was warm. Not the searing heat that he had grown accustomed to. "I've wondered that myself," she said as her gaze moved away, "I am not a good person. These past few months I have acted selfishly…trying in vain to mend my broken heart. I have not shown Cavan the love he should have been given. I should have forgotten about Behome. But selfish I was and now I have to pay for it."

"Sing…it seems to lighten your heart when you do."

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?"

The question left him speechless. Why did he care? Because he could see when she sang. He had forgotten what it felt like it had been so long. "I can see when you sing," he said truthfully, "I want to see again." When he felt hands on his face he jumped. They were warm, rough and smooth at the same time. It took him a moment to realize that she was touching him with her bare hands. It was known throughout the Underground that she rarely took off her gloves. Reaching up, he put his own over hers. Then she kissed him on the forehead and when she did, he could hear her singing softly in his head. Again, light started to pierce his eyes and when he could see fully he looked around afraid that his sight would go away again.

"It won't go away," she said, "you basically have a never ending playlist in your head."

Panoki looked at her to thank her but stopped himself when he saw her appearance. Her eyes weren't as gold and she was starting to look pale. Before he could say anything, she turned around and started to walk away. "Wait," he said. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. Before he could open his mouth she said, "I didn't do it because you asked me to. I did it because I wanted to. At least someone will be able to hear my voice after I'm gone." Wavering a bit on her feet, she righted herself and continued to walk away. He watched her go wondering what she had meant by after she was gone...and what in the world was a playlist?


	32. Chapter 32

A quick chapter because I didn't realize how long I've been gone! I apologize and I hope to not do that again. I am working on the next few chapters and hope to have them up by next week.

* * *

Kalina lay on her side trying to get back to sleep. She had been woken up when Cavan came into bed and put his arm around her holding her close to his chest. His chest rose and fell against her back and she made herself relax. Slowly she was aware of a presence in the room. Moving slightly, she frowned when Cavan's arm tightened around her. If they were in the Labyrinth she'd have just thrown off his arm but the blasted rules kept her in place. He did think of new rules to add such as not being on the balcony by herself, not tensing when he touched her and making the initiative to kiss him rather than wait for him to kiss her. She had to investigate who was in the room but was unsure as to how to get out of Cavan's embrace. Much to her discomfort, he pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. "Don't you sense it Cavan?" she asked finally, "There's someone in the room."

"What I sense," Cavan replied, "is that you're trying to get away from me. I do however, have another rule I'd like to enforce."

Without thinking, Kalina jammed her elbow behind her and flew from the bed as soon as Cavan let her go with a startled gasp. She faced him with her sword in hand and tried to glance around the room at the same time looking for any intruders. "What has gotten into you!" shouted Cavan as he rubbed his abdomen where she had hit him.

"I would rather kill myself than give you my body," hissed Kalina as she tried frantically to find who it was in their room. There was no physical body that she could see but she could feel someone there. Aware that Cavan was moving closer to her, she positioned the sword to point at herself and said, "One more step and I end my life right here in front of you."

Cavan smirked and replied, "What makes you think I wouldn't be able to save you?" She thrust out her hand to cast a spell but he quickly deflected it. Turning pale under her tan, Kalina realized her ignorance. She was in Cavan's kingdom now so he was stronger than he ever could be in the Labyrinth. How stupid she was. Her time in the Labyrinth had made her used to being stronger than Cavan and here in Panoki's domain, the land sapped her strength rather than give it. He was coming toward her and she made to shove the sword through her but he waved his hand and she was unable to move. What would happen next? There was movement and she was free from Cavan's spell and several tall pale men were holding him back.

" It is good to see your senses haven't left you since you married," said another man emerging from the shadows. Kalina stepped back bumping into the wall. Vampires. No doubt the ones here had been invited in sometime in the past, which was how they got in. Why were they here though? Quickly recovering she replied, "It's good to see you again Tarvigan…though I must ask why you decided to invade my husband's and my privacy."

Tarvigan simply smiled at her and she resisted the effects. "Your mind has always been as hard as a diamond," he said, "I couldn't even woo you when you visited a couple years ago." He stepped closer to her and she brought up her sword making him stop. "I merely wanted to speak with a fellow Warrior."

"A formal visit would have been nice…or a message alerting me that I was to have a visitor."

He made a motion with his hand and the other vampires started to hum softly. Quickly Kalina looked for something to focus on and found herself staring into Cavan's eyes. Keeping them in her mind she returned her attention to Tarvigan who was approaching her again.

"One more step and I lob off your head," Kalina growled. He just smiled at her and replied, "When Jareth requested our presence I never thought that it would be to save you. You who have haunted my dreams since the night I met you."

Kalina sneered and retorted, "I seem to have that effect on people. I know half-breeds are a rarity but that doesn't mean you have to-"

"-wish to see you in my bed?" Tarvigan finished for her. Cavan growled and struggled against his captors but they held fast. "I often wondered what it would be like to taste your lips…your body…"

"Enough!" shouted Kalina, "I will not have you speak to me in such a way, especially in front of my husband."

Tarvigan's smile got bigger, the other vampires started to hum louder, and he said, "I told Jareth that I had no wish to change the neutrality of my people. He told me he understood but then I got to thinking. A chance to speak with you again…now that I couldn't pass up."

"If you wanted to chat you could have sent a message."

"Ah ah ah," said Tarvigan as he wagged his finger at her, "do you honestly think Cavan would have allowed me to talk to you? We are a strong people…all I have to do is wave my pinkie finger and my men will kill him leaving you free to the first person to lay claim on you. What will you do to save him? You've already betrayed the Labyrinth…I wonder what you would offer to me…"

The door burst open and Xavier strided in before she could respond. "I challenge you to a duel for the position of Warrior of this kingdom. It will take place immediately in the arena."

Gripping her sword Kalina turned to Xavier. "I accept your challenge." She found herself in the arena with the vampires still holding Cavan. Before she could say anything Xavier attacked.


End file.
